


your special scents

by yuka5470



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Angst, First Love, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, beta, fated mate, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuka5470/pseuds/yuka5470
Summary: choi seungcheol live in real life fairy tale about the hunts of fated mate. just like his parents, he want to have his own fated mate.as a dominant alpha, he want to love, protect and care of his beloved omega.and when he thought he found one, the beautiful omega doesn't believe of fated mate.his life, his own choice.he will be the one who will choose the love of his life.he doesn't want to be told on who he should spend his whole life with just because certain myth said so.





	1. your special scents

"What do you want him to be? "

"I wish he's an omega," the soft feature's man raised his eyebrows at what his husband said.

"So, he can be as cute as you're" the man continued as he chuckles.  
His hand was rubbing the huge bump of the beautiful man. Their son will be born in this world in less than a month. He couldn't wait.

The soon to be mother looked at his husband's smiling face fondly.

"I wish him to be an alpha" he said after a while.

They locked eyes  
  
"why?" The soft question was followed by a pout.

"So that he can be the one who protects his fated mate. To find and take care of them. Just like how you protected me."  
it brought a little shock to the bigger built man, then he's relaxed, smiling softly as he continued caressing his beloved husband's tummy.

"yes, you're right. I hope he can find his fated mate, love them, and protecting them. I hope he can find his happiness like I did."

the smile on the pregnant man slowly grew wider and the slight blush on his pale cheek couldn't make the soon to be father happier than this.

"seungcheol will be a great boy."

the husband nodded proudly.

"he will live up to the choi's family name"

*-*-*-*

"how do you recognized your fated mate appa?"

the 10 years old boy asked curiously. and look excited by judging how his eyes sparkled whenever the topic of fated mate was brought up. his life fairy tale was all about to find his fated mate, to protect and take care of them. how as an alpha, his destiny was to protect the omega. he's still doesn't understand what's the purpose and concept of alpha, beta, and omega. too young to understand but from an early age, he's already presented and acknowledged enough that he's dominant alpha, the top tier of the society. one who has a bright and settled future.

His father swallowed his chicken before answering the giddy boy in front of him who's holding his chopstick ready to dig the chicken teriyaki on top of the table, waiting for his turn after his father.

"oh, you will know when it's time." the older man was laughing heartily.

"your chest will pound, your heart will beat so fast like you just run a marathon. your body will feel hot and you will only see that one person in your eyes."

little seungcheol nodded his head, munching his chicken.

"was that what you feel when you see eomma?"

"owwww your mother was the best part. his pheromone drove me crazy when I first met him" seungcheol giggled at seeing his father reminisced his memory with his mother, chopstick took another chicken and put it in his mouth.

"I can literally smell him from 10 meters away. he got a really special pheromone. at first, I was curious, who smells this good? then I saw him, we locked eyes then I know!" choi seunho wiggled his point finger while closing his eyes, "this man is the one! this is my fated mate!"

"what bullshit are you feeding your son with?"

both choi looked up to the kitchen entrance to see a beautiful man tapped his foot furiously while holding plastics bag on both hands. eyes rolled with disbelief as he saw the head of the family sheepishly smiled and jogged to help the fierce man with the plastic bag.

"I told you to stop telling him unnecessary story" the smaller man hissed softly when the man was near.

"eyy, seungcheol was asking it'll be bad if i didn't answer"

the couple was arguing left and right into the kitchen. more like one-sidedly arguing, since his mother was the one who kept spitting fire while his father only defend.

Seungcheol closed his eyes happily when his mother kissed the top of his head lovingly and whisper '_eat a lot, sweetie_' before continuing his argument. his little lips smiled widely at the sight. they might be appeared like fighting constantly but he knew how his parents love each other just as much as they love arguing. he knew that in the end, his father would eventually give in, letting his mother take the win.

" he's lucky I love him" he whispered at seungcheol behind his mother's back.  
  


+*+*+*+*+

seungcheol still didn't know what pheromone means or look like, or what even heat was. but he understood what his father means when he said his mother smells good. his father had a good nose, his mother always teased him with "are you a dog?" because the man was always able to locate him. and seungcheol inherit that trait perfectly.

Since he's little, he realized that everyone has special scents. some just vague, but some were so strong. His mother smelt like a mix of rose and vanilla, strong but warm. he loved it so much.

Later on when he began his puberty, he learned that the special and strong scent belongs to omega and will increase significantly especially when they're on heat.

normal alpha could only smell it when omega was on their heat, but seungcheol far more sensitive about it, he's able to smell the pheromones since the preheat cycle even from a far distance.

it's his gift.

without the need to ask he could categorize someone as an omega or beta or alpha. his other gift, unlike other alpha, he somehow had high immunity for omega in heat. that even if an omega was on the heat in front of him, he wouldn't lose his mind or succumbed to his instinct. he just couldn't get turned on if he didn't like the pheromone.

he's a choosey, that's what his friend jisoo said. and he couldn't agree more.

ever since he's young, his parents drilled it in his head that being an alpha didn't mean he's the top one. it didn't make omega as the bottom species of the society. omega wasn't born as an object for alpha to released their desire or lust.

being born as an alpha means he had the responsibility to protect the omegas. if you couldn't respect an omega, how are you going to respect your own fated mate?

seungcheol understand that and carved the words wholeheartedly in his mind.

when it's time, when he's finally meeting his fated mate. he wanted to be the perfect alpha that his mate can be proud of.


	2. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "isn't that the great choi seungcheol?" seokmin ask in surprised.
> 
> "who?" seungkwan ask, unfamiliar with that name.  
mingyu leaned to the front so he can talk more quietly.
> 
> "that choi seungcheol. you don't know?"
> 
> seungkwan shook his head innocently. with a pout. cutely.  
jeonghan want to pinch his cheek so bad.

He likes drinking, he likes dancing, he likes flirting, he likes being the center of attention of alphas, he likes clubbing and the list can go on. So when some of his friends ask him to join them to clubbing tonight, jeonghan cheekily answer with high pitch "CALL!" that made them laugh.

"I know you would never reject the offer" mingyu laugh as he pulled his friend into his body and drag him to seokmin's car.

the beautiful brown-haired man hit his tall friend playfully on his chest but say nothing. he needs the distraction after all. the school only cause headache to him these days, especially since final exam coming this end of the month.

endless paper works, projects, lab assignment. who knows studying business management can be this stressful. if he knew he would just pick literature or language.

that afternoon he's just back from the statistic professor's office feeling relieved that he's able to finish the homework on time when he bumped into seokmin, seungkwan and mingyu, his juniors.

they meet in a business marketing class. stuck in the same project group together, grieving together, and went to party when their final project ends well. all in happy tears. whenever they have something fun to do, they would ask the older one to join.

jeonghan love them so much especially since they're cheerful and pure kids that hold no judgment.

kim mingyu is an alpha, one hell of a hot alpha. yoon jeonghan won't lie that he sometimes checks the younger out secretly. he got a nice booty, nice biceps, oh, and a charming smile that remind him of a Samoyed breed. a huge clingy samoyed.  
  
it's rare for an alpha willing to be friends with beta-like seokmin and omega like him and seungkwan. the tall and handsome guy is so friendly and playful too. he's easy to befriend with. and it earns brownies points from yoon jeonghan.

and to add some spice, he's a great sex mate.  
but that's a secret.

it happened in a heap of the moment actually. jeonghan was in class when his heat comes without he realized. cursed himself for his recklessness. but on his defend, his heat cycle came a week too fast and he initially wanted to buy some suppressant after school, but his body didn't seem to care about that.  
  
he remembers quickly put his things to his bag in a rush while tried not to create a fuss, or attention that will put him in trouble. he walks out from the class feeling some eyes on him. in which, he's sure the alphas in the class can smell his pheromone already.

he walked almost ran to the back of the management building to find some place where he can be alone when he's bumping into mingyu on his way. both shocked and stopped on their track. the brown-haired beauty let out a sighed when he saw who that was. but his breath hitched when he see the glimpse of lust in the man's eyes.  
  
mingyu was affected by his pheromone.  
  
at that moment, hunger filled him, his body becomes so weak and his breath was so heavy, he closed his eyes, trying to find a resolution to release his heat and bite his lips at his final alternative. when his trembling hand grabs the handsome alpha's arm who then tightens his grip on his hand back, he knew there's no other way. without saying anything both were away to a place where no one else going.

they're friend, best friend, but even the innocent feeling was lost when the nature of their animal instinct overwhelmed their logic. the shorter man can't think straight, it's hard when an omega in heat is facing an alpha whose also get into heat.  
it's instinctively for them. his hunger needs to be satiated.

as long as the alpha doesn't bite his nape, jeonghan always remind that himself countless time. no matter how crazy he becomes when he's in heat, that one thing always clear in his head.

they took it as casual sex. few kisses in between, a condom, which jeonghan thankful mingyu was actually keeping his mind clear in the middle of the heat. though he raised an eyebrow how the younger seemed to be always 'ready'.

long story short, they're back as friend.

it's hard the first few days, especially for the younger one. mingyu kept saying sorry every time he saw him, but jeonghan brushed it off lightly, trying not to make the younger felt guilty. it's not his first casual sex. he often used any alpha he met in the club to freed him from his annoying heat. mingyu was just happened to be at the wrong time and place.

"though I don't mind if you lend me help sometimes" he adds as he winks naughtily, passing it as a joke.

the big guy laughed and call his senior crazy. then proceed to hug him and said sorry one last time.  
jeonghan smiled softly in his embrace. there's a slight sadness that filling his heart at the moment. A small voice that wishing this could be something more, and he recognized it's the omega in him that want to find a solace.

But he chose to ignore it. there's nothing between them and it'll not change.

they never have sex again, no matter how bad the situation is for jeonghan. Besides, using this as a lesson he prefer a man he doesn't know to avoid any complicated situation like that again. better be with a stranger if it's just for releasing tension.

*-*-*

"I want to meet my fated mate as soon as possible."  
a hoarse voice coming from chubby cheeks boy beside him successfully grabs his attention.  
  
they're in the club, all 4 of them sitting in a small cubicle in the corner. quite far from the dance floor, but not far enough to silence the loud music.

jeonghan put his glass down and stare at seungkwan. dumbfounded. wondering if he heard wrong because of the banging sounds.

"is that even exist though?" seokmin speak as if seungkwan has 3 heads or something. jeonghan want to give him a high five, but seungkwan's glare stop him.

"why nooot???" judging by the slurred words, he's already drunk, the older man noted.

"never see a living proof, sorry" seokmin added lightly, "I think you should just focus on looking an alpha who is willing to bite your nape seungkwan ah"

both he and mingyu laugh like there is no tomorrow as seungkwan about to jump the table and choke seokmin who is just as dying to laugh and busy avoiding the younger outburst.

a mate always becomes a sensitive topic for the Jeju island boy. jeonghan doesn't know what inside the boy's mind when he burst out his mind at him some times ago. he wants to get married young. jeonghan choked on his nugget when he heard that.

"w-what??"  
seungkwan nodded, lips pouting.  
slouching his body on the canteen's table as he continuing his story. how he's upset his boyfriend ran away when he asked him to bite his nape. as long as jeonghan concerned, that's seungkwan 4th boyfriend in this year, and it's still June.

"why do you want to get bite that easily? what if that person is not the one for you?"

omega breed had it the hardest way. it's a common knowledge that once you're bitten, and separate way with your alpha, there's no way other alpha would want them.  
of course if they found a good alpha who's loyal, then it's their luck. but in this days and age? jeonghan doubt it.

"i just want to be own by someone."

the older omega gazes at his friend with a fond look. _such a naive boy_, jeonghan thought as he pat the younger boy's hair lovingly.

mingyu tried to separate seungkwan and seokmin in between his laughter when he suddenly nudges jeonghan to look behind him.

"that guy keeps looking at you ever since you came back from the restroom"  
  
3 pair of eyes suddenly change focus as they took a peek in unison.

jeonghan curiously look back too. he honestly doesn't plan to get laid tonight, but will not reject if there is good meat to release his stress from the upcoming exam.  
and the sight didn't disappoint him. he whistles in satisfy at the sight.

a man, with short hair and thick neck, silently staring at him while holding his drink. he looks so enchanted at him that it took seconds to realize 4 pairs of eyes are eyeing him in curiosity. the man awkwardly look away and talk to his friend beside him.

seungkwan and seokmin already turn their head away and turned on the gossip mode with mingyu interestedly.  
jeonghan still stare.

what an attractive man, he thought.

his big eyes scanning, from the nice built body, his tight black turtleneck, the red lips.

not really his type, he doesn't really like the bulky one. but he doesn't mind get a few rounds with that nice body.

they lock eyes again after few seconds but the string of interesting topic their friends discussed steal his attention.

"isn't that the great choi seungcheol?" seokmin ask in surprised.

"who?" seungkwan ask, unfamiliar with that name.

mingyu leaned to the front so he can talk more quietly.

"that choi seungcheol. you don't know?"

seungkwan shook his head innocently. with a pout. cutely.

jeonghan want to pinch his cheek so bad.

" he's that famous guy from the west private school. he's major in business too, right hyung?"  
now all 3 pair of eyes are turning at him.

"never see him. I don't know." the brown-haired man answered nonchalantly, "besides, business major have like 700 students, how do you expect me to remember all of them?" he added. chin on top his palm, eyes looking at the man's handsome posture back only to find him still staring at him. is he really that stunning tonight? jeonghan smirk lightly.

"why is he famous anyway?"  
seungkwan ask. slightly wonder why he never heard that name before. if he truly famous that is.

"well, it's because-"

"yah, want to bet?" jeonghan cut seokmin off. turn his attention back to his friends who look at him with curiosity.

when the word BET coming from the oldest mouth, you know chaos is bound to happen. with jeonghan around, it will never be boring.

"do you think he wants to get into my pants?" jeonghan ask cheekily.

all eyes rolled to heaven when they heard the narcistic comment. what do they expect actually? it's jeonghan

"as much as I want to bet yes, the great choi seungcheol won't do that." lee seokmin wriggling his point finger confidently.

"do what? one night stand? in these days? when I offered mine?"  
for some reason, this riled jeonghan off.

seokmin nods with a wide grin, mingyu took a second to answer but ended up with a nod. agreeing with seokmin.

"ehh why though? no one can reject jeonghanie hyuunng" the youngest one took a sip of his alcohol.  
"I bet you wouldn't say no if jeonghan hyung ask you to have sex with him, mingyu ah"

jeonghan looking with amused when he actually expect mingyu to frontally refused but in turn, the said man cough in his drink before muttered a 'shut up' at seungkwan. which makes both seungkwan and seokmin join hand to tease the tall guy.

suppressing his laugh under a cough he gains everyone attention again, he suddenly rises from his seat and point at seungkwan.

"let's bet on our lunch at brevery tomorrow" the brown haired man smirked "I'll make you winner boo" he said, then proceed to ruffled boo seungkwan's soft hair who yelps in happiness because tomorrow he'll definitely get free lunch.

all eyes watching how their eldest friend strutting with a slight skip, all the way to the great choi seungcheol's table, who tried hard to ignore when jeonghan walk so slowly to his table. and jeonghan see that.

the great seungcheol my ass, jeonghan thought.

*-*-*

jeonghan playing this game so often that he knows what's the trick to win. all the secret tactics, he went through all. all kind of man, he knows when their defense is weak so he can attack with a slow hit that will make him win with K.O.

yoon jeonghan know he got a killer body, great proportion. not too thin, not too thick. long limbs, porcelain skin, big but sharp eyes. he can flaunt it if he wants, tonight especially he's wearing his most favorite shirt. fit to his body, showing off his nice and slim waist. 3 top buttons left open, daring every hungry eyes to peek at the pale skin. and he was wearing his best tight black pants today. he knows he looks especially good tonight.

but one of his biggest weapons, is his eyes. accompany with long fringe with a middle parting, his favorite hairstyle. his light brown hair accentuates his dark brown eyes perfectly. he's an angel. everyone and their mother acknowledge his good looks.

if he observes it right, this said Great seungcheol must be not one who will fell for body easily. so he'll play it slow, like an archer who takes his time, aiming their arrow at their prey, searching for the weakest spot to hit, all the while pulling the bowstring to the maximum angle, ready to let go at the highest speed.

the omega runs his hand through his fringe, pushing it up, face looking down but eyes are up toward his prey. he knows damn well this action never failed to get any man he wants. the great seungcheol will not be an exception. he's just a mere human after all.

but the closer he is to the man, there comes this weird sensation. his body feels hot. it's aching. is he near his heat cycle already? no way, he brushes that thought behind.

he saw the handsome man's mouth open slowly like he has something to say but too shocked. his heart starts beating fast, jeonghan bite his lips a little. this must be the adrenaline, he convinced himself.

the man is not really his type, physically. mingyu is closer to it. but the more he sees his face up close, jeonghan has to say that he likes the droopy eyes, his eyes move down to the tall nose, then the red lips which are now agape like a fish.  
he laughs silently. man.

the 4 people on the table freeze. he can sense it, some of them knew him or maybe his reputation. he recognized admiration from a man on his right. he like the attention, the beautiful man thought.

jeonghan was not a born beauty. when he's little he's always plain little kid. no characteristic. he can blend in the crowd and no one will notice him.  
but ever since he hit puberty, start to get his first heat, everything begin to change. his feature get more prominent, he couldn't get fat no matter how much he eats.  
he always steals the show in a glance. how everyone has this dumbfounded look when he just freaking walk. majestic, angelic, his long fringe give him more mysterious aura around him.

jeonghan hand is on the table as he leans forward. on eyes level with the great choi seungcheol who seems totally in dazed.  
for a second he almost forgot what he wants to say, somehow drowning in those black eyes.

"mind if I have a dance with you?" he asks, half whispering.

it took a few seconds before seungcheol answer but it's like a century for jeonghan he almost embarrassed if the man would reject him. that will be a stabbed to his pride. and better be not in front of his friends.

"hmm..sure,"

soft words, in a low baritone is not what jeonghan expected.  
that voice somehow sounded like a serenade, it makes his body trembling in delight. fuck, he curses in his head.

seungcheol stands from his seat, finger caressing the exposed arm of the still entranced man. when he felt the blush on his cheek, jeonghan abruptly stand up, almost too fast he stumbles on his feet, he cursed silently once again when he expect his face to hit seungcheol'd chest but the man steadily help him up.

both freeze for a moment, jeonghan felt his heart beating at an unreasonable pace. this is ridiculous and instinctively knew what is this feeling.

he's on pre heat.

when they both walk to the dance floor, he sighed. what a freak timing. he feels his hot body trembling lightly, he needs someone's body heat to ease his tension.

the music is so loud, but it doesn't affect jeonghan. he tried to smile at the man in front of him who stare as if he's hypnotized. jeonghan chuckled loudly. is he that attractive?

feeling his confidence back, in half-lidded eyes the beauty move closer and circling his hands on the slightly taller man's neck. pulling him closer.

feeling hands on his waist, he smiles, eyes closed. he rested his cheek on the broad shoulder.

tried to calm the pounding in his chest.

the heat slowly gets unbearable. Jeong Han tried to remember when the last time he drank his suppressant. it's 2 days ago. it's usually alright since his body never act up normally, but this time it feels weird how his cycle come 10 days too fast.

he pants lightly. nose touching seungcheol's neck. he smells so good, Jeong Han almost moans. this is so embarrassing.

"hey," he pulled away to stare at the black orbs.  
in this dim light, he got to admit the man staring at back him is looking so godly. black hair, thick black eyebrows, black eyes, black shirt. he looks stunning.

"want to get out of here?"

there's a slight surprised appear on the serious face, but loosened up immediately as the man nod.

huh, it's so perfect suddenly.

1\. he get free lunch tomorrow  
2\. he got laid with a gorgeous guy  
3\. he get his heat problem "solved"

*-*-*


	3. your special scents (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan thought he's going crazy when his body was slammed to the door. his whole body feels hot and his cock is aching wanted to be touch badly.  
he's waiting, eyes full of lust staring at the intense black orbs few inches away from him. his brown eyes go down to the red lips, he want to taste it.
> 
> why is he not moving?
> 
> he know the other also on his limit, it's just full with lust like him, but instead of letting it out, it seems he tried to suppressed it?
> 
> why?
> 
> "kiss me,"

"i have to tell my friends first if we want to leave,"  
is what jeonghan last heard in his half dazed mind. clouded by desire already. he need to release his tension. fast.  
his eyes wandering to where the black haired man was going. leaving him alone at the dance floor.  
"i have to go first, don't wait for me." he vaguely heard seungcheol speak.  
he saw 3 of his friends all look up in surprised, 1 of them turn to look at him with a fierce look. heh, jeonghan smirk lightly. What did he has here? jealousy? anger?  
it's from the man with golden brown hair, eyes huge, small face. He recognized the pretty man as the one who previously sat beside seungcheol. he looks fair and fragile. Like a doll.  
he wonder if that man is in love with this great choi seungcheol. jeonghan see him tried to hold on seungcheol, but the man is smiling, assuring as he patted the hand that holding him.  
the man in heat tilted his head to the side. innocently giggling when seungcheol is back at him after taking something from the table which he assume as car key.  
no words is needed when the taller one stand in front of him again. jeonghan put his palm on the man's chest only to feel the unsteady heartbeat. it calm him a little. then only follow when his hand was grabbed as they walk out of the club.  
"where-"  
"is my place okay?"  
the black orbs turned at his way before return to the road. they're already in the man's car.  
"hmm..it's okay" jeonghan humming his answer as he tried to relax his body on the journey to their destination. his heart though, refused to obey.

*+*+*

hot, sexy, hard.  
Just like what he imagine. It was the only thing in jeonghan’s mind when they got inside the man’s apartment. after locking the front door, the smaller man is pitted between the door and hard body. jeonghan felt his neck being nuzzled by something soft.

both are panting. for different reasons.  
jeonghan thought he's going crazy when his body was slammed to the door. his whole body feels hot and his cock is aching wanted to be touched badly.  
he's waiting, gasping as his eyes full of lust staring at the intense black orbs few inches away from him. He was waiting. his brown eyes go down to the red lips, he want to taste it.   
But why is he not moving?  
he know the other also on his limit, it's just full with lust like him, but instead of letting it out, it seems seungcheol tried to suppressed it?  
why?  
"kiss me," he said as he’s getting impatient. he’s gasping for air, the tension in their lower bodies just doesn’t seem to be calm down in any minutes. The great seungcheol didn’t even touched him in their journey, nor when they finally reached the parking lot and the car stopped abruptly.  
The omega just want to cry because he’s feel neglected. Yet instead of feeling offended, it just made him hungrier, for the other’s warmth. he’s enjoying this a little bit too much. Like a dog told to stop from eating the hanging bone right in front of his eyes. it’s the alpha’s gaze that keep him holding on, the deluded eyes filled with lust.  
jeonghan see the man's eyes grow bigger at his words and just like that. it's like a wake up alarm for him.  
jeonghan yelp in surprised as he's pushed back again, pressed more on the door. lips devoured hungrily. he tilt his head a little to accommodate the kiss. His arms moved on it’s own to wrap it around the man’s neck, fingers pulling and tousling the short black hair. This feels just right.  
it's tongues everywhere, trying to dominate each other. And jeonghan give in to the alpha’s desire.  
he feels his head circling, dizzy. he didn't know how they could successfully end up in the man's bed. jeonghan didn't bother to observe the room, he only knew his southern part is needing attention.  
and attention is what he get.  
the beauty laugh lightly when the other stops at his track after getting rid of his own turtleneck, straddling him. jeonghan is impressed by the 6 pack and firm chest, humming in satisfaction at the image of being roughed up by that strong arms. His eyes scanning hungrily, brain somewhat malfunctioning as a nickname return in a flash.  
the great choi seungcheol. and he kind of wonder if the nickname got something to do with this godly physical body.  
he lick his lips.

his own shirt is leaving his body in seconds, then his pants, leaving him in his naked glory. jeonghan just enjoyed being watched, anticipating what will comes.  
he’s panting heavily.  
His hole feels so wet already. he closes his eyes when he felt hot breath gracing his neck. sniffing, something wet is licking, kissing his skin. Tasting, sucking. it makes him squirm deliciously. The rough hands that are touching him everywhere, spreading his legs even wider.   
the man sure knows how to tease.  
the deeper the man buried his face on his neck, the more he arched his back. fingers grabbing and stroking the black hair.  
he can't help but moan loudly, as the tongue left his neck, going down, down and down until he felt his cock engulfed in a heavenly sensation. and jeonghan lost it.  
he's a mess when his core is being prepared. feeling giddy and excited. it's been a while since he gets laid and he can't wait to feel that huge cock inside him.  
the man is thankfully well endowed when jeonghan took a peek as the black-haired man stripped himself. he unconsciously licks his lips and that action didn't escape seungcheol attention.  
When their lusted eyes meet, jeonghan expects the man to smirk back like a proud dominating alpha that he is, but no, what jeonghan got was a clouded intense eye, searching for something, trying to devour his soul and proud manhood. it's like he sees everything inside him. the sight made his body trembling nonstop.  
he gets a heated kiss. tongue licking his lips, asking for entrance which he gladly gave.  
silent shocks greet him as the real thing finally reap open his body. thrust after thrust shaking him. jeonghan moans, softly and desperately calling his partner's name. he’s clinging tightly on the man’s above him, but the man gave no mercy.  
this is not his first time having sex with a dominating alpha. his beauty attracts all kinds of alphas, and he tried to taste some of them. not all of them were great at sex, some were plain sucks. what a waste of great genes.  
this man that pounding his inside hard and nonstop, he can easily put him at the top 2%.  
seunghceol’s clouded eyes never leave him, large hand stroking his face, and jeonghan mewled as he leans to the touches.   
“you’re beautiful,” the man whispers, diving to claim the pink bud from the nth times. Jeonghan felt his heart swell with pride at the praise.   
This is not the first compliments he got on the bed, but this praises the man whispered to him just feel so intimate. Like a love confession, worship, and he suddenly feels shy.   
this doesn't feel like their first time. the man knows where to thrust, where his weak spot. their so compatible jeonghan can't even believe it.  
he doesn't want this to end.  
But he’s reaching his climax already as he closes his eyes tightly and cum. Seungcheol is kissing his shoulder softly when he asks jeonghan to hold on a little bit, in which he nod lifelessly while trying to calm his breath. but soon moans left his mouth when seungcheol moves again. still, rock hard inside him.  
he gets semi-hard again because of that and curse inside his head. His body is overwhelmed and feeling very sensitive currently. He holds on seungcheol’s hand and squeezes it.  
Seungcheol finally pulled out and cum on the sheet, the bigger man falls on top of jeonghan's back. the other is too tired to moves, but he likes the way seungcheol gives him butterfly kisses all over his shoulder, to his neck and temple.  
he can't help but giggle at the tickles feeling and rolled back to his back. his right-hand reaches the black hair and stroking it slowly. enjoying the soft hair. his eyes are watching curiously when seungcheol staring at him probably a bit too longer than necessary before lean in closer to press a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiles sweetly at the adoration, feeling sleepiness catching him when he’s pulled closer to the man, he’s laying his head on the muscular arm.   
“Sorry if I’ve been rough,” he heard the baritone voice speak softly.  
“no you’re not,” jeonghan smiles weakly, snuggling closer to the warmth “it’s amazing,”   
In between his unconsciousness, he heard a faint voice when the bigger man mumbled “who are you?” and a soft “why do you smell so good?”  
but jeonghan is too sleepy to care about it.

*+*+*

it's 6 am in the morning when jeonghan opens his eyes and sits up right away when he can't recognize the room he's staying at. this is not his bedroom, he's panic until his eyes fall on the strong arm on his hips.  
They're spooning all night, still in their naked glory, but jeonghan didn’t feel sticky. he couldn't remember what happened clearly after he fell asleep, It seemed the man clean him up while he’s sleeping. he blushes sheepishly, oh goodness he can't believe it. It was so not him to fall asleep after a one night stand. He faces palmed himself, groaning softly.  
But last night, all he can feel its warmth. Too comfortable to his liking. He takes a peek off his palm and pout at the sleeping log beside him.  
quick scanning of his clothes. jeonghan carefully moves away from the great seungcheol who doesn't even flinch when he removes his arm.  
he bends down to get his pants and twitched. damn, they went hard last night. his eyes shyly look at the sleeping man again. okay, he’s really live up to that nickname.  
after finished getting dress, the brown-haired man takes a look one last time at the handsome lump on the bed. he thought of leaving his number on a paper, but decide not to and close the bedroom door. walks out without looking back.

*+*+*

the moment seungcheol open his eyes, it's already 9 am. his head is feeling a little hazy, he rubbed his sleepy eyes and memories of what happened last night slowly invading his brain and makes him blush hard. he cupped his face trying to calm himself. it's amazing, perfect. the feeling still lingers on his skin. the scent.  
seungcheol turns to look at his right side, only to be greeted with an empty bed. He‘s grabbing his jogging pants on the hanger on the wall and quickly dashed out to look for a certain someone. His stretched grin turns downside when he’s greeted by emptiness.  
No sight of another human in the apartment. No trace. Nothing. As if what happened last night was a dream. he sighs in disappointment. But the lingering scents that were left in this place are proof that seungcheol was not hallucinating. his feet move to the center of the apartment. then fall on the gray couch in the living room. cursing lightly.  
seungcheol opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling.  
there, he faintly smells it. the last scent of the man whom he kissed and made love to last night. the scent that drives him crazy.  
he wants to smell that scent again. kiss the soft thin lips. Hugging the slim body that fits him perfectly.  
walking with weak steps he returns to the bedroom, where the scent lingers a little bit stronger. he inhaled it. he remembers the eyes, the hair, the smile.

then the tch-ed loudly.  
he didn't know his name.

*+*+*+*


	4. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his world stopped on that second. he only got a glance at the man's side profile but the fresh minty smell filled in his nostril. it's like a drug. seungcheol contemplated for second just like that until his brain decide to go haywire.
> 
> without further ado he turned on his heels. he pushed the toilet's door, walk toward the dim light worlds. there he found him, his eyes followed the man who walk to the table in the corner. smiling and laughing with his friends. the beautiful crinkle and nose scrunch when he's happy.  
he can't stop observing,  
studying.  
inhaling the scent he's been searching all this time.
> 
> this is the scent that his father keep mentioning.
> 
> his fated mate.

seungcheol is not the type of guy who likes to go clubbing. yes he likes drinking alcohol, but he's not too fond with the atmosphere of the club. the skinships, the sound of loud music and the dim light. it feel stifled.

so whenever his friends drag him to club to get some booze, he usually would just sit at the bar or their table, being a seat warmer and drinking on his own.

he actually prefer drinking soju or beer at the stall on the street. accompanied by side dish and snack and cold night breeze.  
it's calming his sense.

he doesn't like flirting. even more a one night stand. he despise it.  
he may appear childish as he's an only son in his family. but not childish enough to play with people's heart and body.  
he's a responsible man, his parents always taught him that since he's young. don't act irresponsible that will not only bring harm to other, but also yourself.

not to go over his head, but he can proudly say that he got hit on a lot of time, both by man and woman. it's just he didn't really respond, jun countless time teasing him about it,

"you'll be rotten if you don't even try once."  
then the chinese man would received a whack from minghao for talking without filter.

sometimes jisoo encourage him to go with the flow, not at the one night stand, he's just despise it as much as him. but when there are someone who want to get to know him personally, he should pull down his guard down and let them in.  
but he would usually just smile softly at his best friend and shake his head. nope, thank you.

he's not interested and for now, he needed no one. he's fine as he is.

it's not that he doesn't want to accept people who approached him romantically. but after what happened in high school. he want to take his time slowly.  
he doesn't want to hurt another person.

besides, no one caught his nose's attention ever since then. everybody around him know he's very picky when it comes to pheromones. he told jisoo this countless time too, in which made the slender man rolled his eyes as always.

_'you and your dog nose'_

seungcheol always laugh at that jokes. he and his father get called every time for their antic behavior. his mother can attest to that. his nose is rather picky because he want that one and only scent that he'll cherish forever.

he only want his fated mate. not anyone else.

hence when he's dragged by his friends to the club that night, despite his rejection and countless complains he can only surrender and give in.

seungcheol was hesitating a little before entering the glass door of the club they frequently go. he take a deep breath, running his hand through his black hair as he stares at his friends who's looking at him strangely. still holding the glass door, waiting for him.

with a loud sigh, he take a heavy step, forcing himself to enter the other side of the world.

if he can spill another excuse on why he reluctant to go to the club, one of the reason it's also because of the overwhelming omega scents inside the building.

Once he enters, the cold wind from the air conditioner welcoming him made him shudder. he insert his hands into the pocket of his khaki pants. brazing himself and his nostril for the attack of pheromones. he closes his eyes, holding his breath and count to 10.

instead of being dizzy from being attacked like usual, the alpha was stunned in his place when his sense was tingling and immediately locked a certain scent. his heart is beating so fast, it almost make him hyperventilate. his black eyes roaming around the full dance floor, bar, tables in full whips. searching for something, _someone_. his heart is pounding. the faint smell of something sweet and mint filled his sense among the countless scents of omegas and alphas.

his breath was hitched and for once he felt restless. like a wake up call.

_who? what? where?_

he can't keep his focus on what his friends were talking or doing. he tried to concentrate. tried to find the source of the scent but he failed. too many people, too many omega. their strong pheromones covered the faint one he's looking for.

he gave up after few minutes, disappointment filling his heart but he decide to just enjoy his time with his friends.

it was after a while when he excused himself to the restroom. he almost bump into a man who went out of the cubicle. a beautiful brown haired man.

his world stopped on that second. he only got a glance at the man's side profile but the fresh minty smell filled his nostril. it's like a drug. seungcheol contemplated for seconds just like that until his brain decided to go haywire. _he need to see him._

without further ado he turned on his heels. he pushed the toilet's door, walking back toward the dim light worlds. it's like a slow motion, how his eyes sweeping the area among the throng of bodies, looking for the certain person who took his breath away. and literally he was freeze in his spot when he found the beautiful man. his eyes hungrily following the man who walk to the table in the corner. smiling and laughing with his friends. the beautiful crinkle and nose scrunch when he's laughing happily.

  
he's mesmerized.  
he can't stop observing,  
studying. planting the image of the beautiful image in his mind.  
inhaling the scent he's been searching all this time.

this is the scent that his father keep mentioning.

_his fated mate._

*+*+*

"i thought you'll skip class,"

seungcheol turn around to find his best friend standing with a judging look.

the choi smile sheepishly. he walk closer toward the other who pout cutely. seungcheol put his arm around the slender man's neck, pulling him closer.

"sorry, sorry. want to go to cafetaria? my treat,"

jisoo huffed at the black haired guy. he want to ask about his whereabout last night, but doesn't know how to start. his eyes however, doesn't leave the handsome face who showed him his trademark gummy smile. the man looks oddly glowing and fresh, he has a bad feeling about it.

"the minutes of meeting from yesterday, professor want you to submit the detail plan by next week." the blonde take some paper on his hand and give it to seungcheol who scan it fast before reaching his bag and insert it there while humming his answer.

"did...something happened last night?"  
curiosity just killed him, he can't take it anymore.

it's bugging him nonstop.

what happened last night was strange, that was not like the sungcheol he knew. his friend since high school is an upright man who never act indecent. someone whom he respect deep down his heart. for an omega like him, cheol is different from the other alpha, his behavior, his thought, he's a savior in his life. a man who can do no wrong.

but what with that? what happened in the restroom? he noticed seungcheol start acting weird after he return from there.  
not only he couldn't keep his eyes off the stranger, seungcheol probably didn't notice either, but jisoo, jun and minghao could see clearly the sudden interest the man had on that person. And when that stranger flirted with him he just play along? even left right away leaving his friends without second thought.  
jisoo was honestly so shocked. if someone know how seungcheol usually behave, that behavior was totally unlike him.

he didn't want to accused, seungcheol is a grown up man. he can do whatever he likes, but jisoo dislike the thought that the friend he's been look up to has just did an indecent act all along. that his friend and that guy slept together. without commitment and feeling involved.

did seungcheol get drugged?  
he admits the brown hair stranger has beautiful face, he was in awe too when he approached them last night. not the kind of striking beauty, but the kind of face that get prettier and intoxicating the more you stare.  
the kind of omega who can turn all eyes at him with his existence alone.

but still...

his eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the older man who freeze at his spot. a step away behind him.

seungcheol laughs awkwardly. quickly zipping his backpack and walk pass his sulking friend.

it's apparent that he's not in the mood to talk about it. or more like he's not ready. he know his friend just worried about him. the typical jisoo.  
seungcheol feel guilty for always making him worried, but he doesn't know how to explain either. his inner mind couldn't understand too. everything just happened too fast.

the scene suddenly flashed back behind his eyes. slender body arching his back at him, the pale skin he treasures with his lips, the moans and he shudder at his own act. his pants suddenly felt tight.

_damn, he didn't know he was that wild._

this morning he was too stunned to even start functioning. his class was on 11 yet he's still on his bed up until 10.40.  
he already changed the bed sheet with the clean one, groaning at the result of his action the night before when he insert the dirty sheet into the washing machine.  
His cheeks beet red when he lay still on the bed and the lingering scent was still there. Seungcheol body felt weak.  
he's confused.  
he's hungry, not for food but for someone's heat. and the desperation was real.

"do you know who that guy was?"

the alpha stops in his track and turn around wide eyes. _jisoo knew him?_

"you do?" he asks in surprised.

that question definitely annoys the heck out of hong jisoo. he rolled his doe eyes. so seungcheol really didn't know.

so his assumption was right, they slept together. but the disappointment fell heavy at his best friend. _how could you not know the name of person you sleep with?_

jisoo throw him another judging look, seungcheol look everywhere but the slender boy out of guilty, he know that look well. hand rubbing his nape awkwardly.

"he's a student here too apparently."  
the black haired alpha makes an O shape with his mouth. blinking his eyes in disbelieve.  
"jun know him, they're in the same class for business etiquette last semester."

jisoo start walking as he speak, with seungcheol in tow like a lost puppy.

"for real???" _that means he's the same age as him?_

"do you know his name?" he ask sheepishly.

jisoo sighed, totally annoyed at the unlikely behavior, but telling him anyway.

"his name is yoon jeong-"

"SEUNGCHEOL!!"

  
both boys turn sharply at that desperate calls. the droopy eyes of the alpha turn cold as he knew, something wrong just happened.

he saw 2 of his chinese friend panting. jun bend on his knees as he tried to take a breath with a blank minghao behind him, looks calm but the hint of frustration was there.

they explain things in rush, and without further thought the alpha gave his bag to jisoo who accept it like it's something normal before dash out followed by the 2 chinese. jisoo just stares in worry as some students in hallway start gossiping.

he gave them a silent glare that shut their mouth completely then continuing his journey to cafetaria.

*+*+*+*

the sun is shining bright, too bright for jeonghan's liking. but at least the breezy wind give him some chill as he continue working on his assignment.

the backyard behind statistic lab has quite amount of tall trees. it's a sanctuary place for the business students to waste some times. today too, there are some students that took advantage of the quiet place to study, hang out or just sleeping.

for jeonghan, it's a perfect place to do his homework. not too crowded or noisy. he choose the table under the biggest tree in the yard. his favorite place. he fixed his glasses that fell slightly on his nose. earphones hanging on his ears as soft music playing. he's in his own world currently.

from the corner of his eyes he saw a girl suddenly run to the group of students in front of him and share an interesting topic which received by shocks from the whole group. he can't hear what they say but saw few girls close their mouth with their hands.

did something happen? he watch with interest.

that is until his feral sight is covered by a huge figure non other than kim mingyu. looking fresh in his favorite grey hoodie and a cap.  
then followed by lee seokmin who sit besides him.

"you guys don't have class?" he asks. taking off his earphones.

"just finished. what are you doing hyung?" the happy go lucky boy beside him move closer to take a peek at his assignment.

"assignment. marketing class." he answered in monotone.

seokmin look up from the older's lappie and smirk at the glasses beauty. "so how was last night?"

jeonghan raises his perfect eyebrows at the younger guy. such a blunt question.

" you guys owed me and seungkwan lunch by the way." he reminded them. smirk slowly appeared on his lips.  
"and he was good."

amazing actually, jeonghan honestly want to add but decided to keep it himself. no one need to know his sexual satisfying level.

"live up to his name,"

mingyu looking at him with a disagreeing look. while seokmin grinned at him, ready to tease.

"eyy that's not what his nick name means hyung, but to be honest i was surprised he even left with you."

"i told ya" he smirks wider

the group behind mingyu start getting loud again.

"what happen?" jeonghan curiously ask.

"he's at it again," mingyu answered after taking a look at his behind. to where a group of girls hype up and excited.

"who?" is he the only one who doesn't know anything?

"the great choi seungcheol." seokmin still in his trademark grins.

"he got into a fight. poor guy got a broken rib i heard."

"i heard broken nose," mingyu added

seokmin made an owch sound and grimaced.

jeonghan raised another eyebrows. fight? so he slept with a thug last night? that explain the thick muscle.

"did he get released from the police station yet? this is the 3rd time no?" mingyu shrugged at the question. taking out a can of coke from his bag before open it.

he answer nonchalantly as if they're talking about non fiction story and not a normal university student to jeonghan's surprise.

"he will be soon. after few hours i guess. last time he's out it took 3 hours. his parent has quite big influence in law department"  
"must be nice to have a lawyer mother. you get off of everything." seokmin commented.

_interesting_. jeonghan tilt his head.

"is that why he's famous? mommy's boy who can get away after harming others?" jeonghan return to his assignment. he doesn't really care, but not going to lie, he's secretly disappointed.

he dislike violence, to his dismay last night probably will be the last time he ever involved himself with that great seungcheol. no matter how good you're in bed, sleeping with a thug doesn't left a good taste for him.

_too bad._

"not gonna defend him, but he did it for good reason though." the handsome alpha in front of him took a sip of his cola, staring at the serious jeonghan in glasses.

mesmerized by the sight, but quickly pulled his thought back and continue.

"he's famous for always protecting omega in his high school. he's the head of student council since 2nd year. you know how chaotic high school is for us. those heat attack, sexual harassment," mingyu counts and shudder at his memories in high school.

jeonghan stop typing and for a moment memories also invading his brain. remembering those moments too.

the first heat is always the dangerous one. you just don't know when it will attack. unfortunately.  
he's one of the lucky omega. his first heat happened while he's at home. on sunday afternoon on his 1st year of high school. he remember crying at his father who was worry he got hurt. when they learn that it's a heat attack his father was the one who's running around in panic to get him medicine as he curl in his bed. crying, because his body feels weird. it's hot, his core twitching. goosebumps all over his body.  
he had to skip school for few days, quarantined until the heat totally fade away.

some school separate the alpha from omega to different building, so they can avoid any sexual harassment problem. in this world this is inevitable. omega in heat will attract the alpha and the usually cool alpha will lost their mind and become a beast. it's their animal instinct. written in their genes.

the beta like seokmin didn't get affected by any of it. sometimes jeonghan feel envious.

this west private high school that the guys mentioned last night where choi seungcheol studied if he's not wrong didn't separate the alpha and omega like other normal school.

jeonghan can't imagine the chaos inside.  
though he never heard of bad rumor about that school.

it's quite an elite school, why did they make a boy who love fight as head of student council?  
and what protecting omega shit did they talk about?

no one would want to protect the omegas. most don't want to have any connection with them. the omega mostly seen just as object of desire. sex toy to released an alpha's heat. if they're pretty enough and come from high class family, they'll be a breeder with golden spoon. a tool to get connection with other alpha family. it's like the norm that they're the lowest in the society. it's hard to find an omega in high position in working world.

all just for a stupid excuse, "you can't work together with someone who can just go into heat". suppressant help to minimize the heat during cycle, but the pheromone is still strong enough to attract the primal instinct of an alpha. at least until they have sex and release the sexual tension, then the pheromones will subside slowly.

sucks for some.  
quite nice for they who enjoy it. like him.

having sex with an omega is also said to be infamously satisfying. they just changes from their normal self when in heat. more sexual, wild.

that's why it's rare for an alpha to be friend with omega. crash might happen, like what happened with mingyu and him.

"the whole 3 years he's in school, the number of sexual harassment to omega was almost none."  
"he knows when an omega is in heat and closely watch them. and will beat the alpha who force themselves to omega."

"he's an alpha too" jeonghan rolled his eyes. doesn't believe it.

"that's the amazing thing about him. he didn't get wild in front of a heat omega. he's also polite at them. the true gentleman." seokmin cut in.  
"my cousin studied there too. she literally worship him." he add with a nod.

"i'm curious what medicine did he took? i want that too." the tall alpha chirped in.

jeonghan doesn't know what to say about it. conflicted whether the man is actually as heroic as they told him to be or just plain thug.

he shake his mind. it's not like they'll involved again.

it's just one night stand after all.

*+*+*+*


	5. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> his eyes fall at the red lips, reminiscing the touch on his skin. for a moment he wonder whether he should approach him again, well, having another hot night like that is not bad idea. his body can still feel the delicious pain. their body just so compatible with each other it's unbelievable.
> 
> the temptation seems to win over his principle.
> 
> his foot is about to take a step forward when he catch a glare thrown at his way. that guy again, jeonghan blink his doe eyes. he recognized him as that blonde guy who hold on to seungcheol at the club. the boy seems like he has feeling for the great choi seungcheol, and even if that glare irk him, jeonghan doesn't like to get involved in a complicated romance.

jeonghan doesn't expect to see the droopy eyes owner again this soon. sure they're in the same university, same year and same major. but this major has like 700 students and the university has more than 2000 students from all majors. he totally doesn't expect to see the man sitting on his usual spot under the tree in the backyard of statistic lab. alone. and seemingly in dazed.

jeonghan back away, deciding to change his plan to spend his break between class reading novel there. he doesn't like to meet up with his casual sex partner in school, that's why he always search for partner at the club. most of them are stranger, someone from outside his world so he doesn't have to worry about awkwardness and rumor (though he still get some) and irritating clingy alpha. he understand he's good in bed, and some alpha just couldn't get enough of him and keep on stalking him. but he really hate it.

He take one last glance at the handsome face. there are bandage on the right cheek and the edge of his lip. must be from the fight yesterday, jeonghan conclude.

the little bruise make him realized how the small wound actually gave him this cool bad boy look. he looks hot.

his eyes fall at the red lips, reminiscing the touch on his skin. for a moment he wonder whether he should approach him again, well, having another hot night like that is not bad idea. his body can still feel the delicious pain. their body just so compatible with each other it's unbelievable.

the temptation seems to win over his principle.

his foot is about to take a step forward when he catch a glare thrown at his way. _that guy again_, jeonghan blink his doe eyes. he recognized him as that blonde guy who hold on to seungcheol at the club. the boy seems like he has feeling for the great choi seungcheol, and even if that glare irk him, jeonghan doesn't like to get involved in a complicated romance.

_you can have him_, he raised his eyebrows, mocking from far as he comb his brown hair up, lips smile in a thin line. the brown haired man spin around without a second look, thinking where he should go to spend his precious break time.

it's too bad, but choi seungcheol is not the only good meat out there.

*+*+*

jisoo stunned at a beautiful man who's mocking him in silent from a far. he can't believe his eyes. what a rude guy.  
when he first heard about the guy, jisoo can't help but has ill feeling and kinda of disgusted by how other talk about jeonghan's behavior. it's like a public secret that jeonghan love to have a one night stand when he's on heat.  
omega already infamous as an object of lust for alpha, and yet, he's easily whoring himself with every alpha he meet (this info is courtesy to jun) in which jisoo frowned. and by looking at how the other omega mocking at him just now, he was sure he was trying to say 'don't worry, i won't touch him, he's yours'.

he always encourage seungcheol to open himself more, to let others in and get to know his amazing self but he's quite disappointed at whom his friend is open his guard to.

jisoo put a can of coke in front of the dazing man then sit beside him. sipping his already open can.

he stare at the handsome alpha who's acting weird since moments ago. after walking out of the statistic professor's office, he suddenly walked to the back of the building. jisoo ask what happen but cheol didn't answer. he just keep walking until they reach the backyard and found this nice place.

their university is huge. so it's normal how they don't know this kind of place exist.

"i don't know there is a place like this in our building" the blonde comments.

"so do i." the black haired man finally speaks. he look down at his coke and whisper a thanks as he open the lid.

"then how do you-"

"there is a good smell coming from this place, in here." he smiles widely.

ever since from the professor office if he may add. the unique smell captivated his sense as he just instinctively following the source. he doesn't know where his steps lead him to but the stronger the scent the faster his feet at moving.  
he must like to sit here for the scent to be this strong. seungcheol chuckled in his mind.

"what kind of smell?" jisoo ask in interested. even though he kind of guess what is it.

"sweet, mint, i don't know how to describe it." the handsome alpha's lips curl to a smile.

seungcheol has great sense when it comes to smell, this is almost magical and close to nonsense. at their first meeting in high school jisoo thought the guy was crazy. he was in the library, facing a shelf to find history book for his paper when a man suddenly came to him and sniff him. jisoo remember he kicked the man on the groin from shock.

later on he learn that what seungcheol smell isn't just normal smell. it's pheromone.

pheromone is something abstract, something that only alpha can smell when they're near omega in heat. just like body odor to normal human. but what seungcheol got is few level more sensitive than other normal alpha.

he can recognized omega from their pheromone. he can tell them apart on who is who. which scent belong to whom, even from quite fare distance. he thought he's lying, but more than once jisoo witness the magical evidence.

the blonde boy think it was amazing trait. and so admirable at what he does with this gift of his.

"is it still hurt?" he ask after his eyes fall on the bandage on the handsome face.

his best friend showed him his usual cheery gummy smile. eyes crinkled. jisoo feel a hand patting his head softly.

"no it's not, don't worry."

"i'm glad you beat that bastard." he murmured, seungcheol raise his eyebrows at the daring statement. hong jisoo is not one who like to talk bad about other people, even calling them names. but he understand where that comes from.  
"you should also break his hands too. those filthy hands."

"i should huh?" his tone turn solemn.

remembering what happened yesterday still enrage him. after jun and hao telling him about a certain kid being dragged to behind the building seungcheol just didn't care of his friend's call. he ran to dance major building, trying to search of certain scent he memorized well. and his feet brought him to a secluded place near the warehouse where they kept the athletic student's equipment. the sight that welcome him when he turn to the corner was horror.

A young dark brown hair boy, cornered on the wall, shaking badly, staring at him with shocked. the pale face then turn to shame. tears wetting his cheeks, as he tried to cover his face with his arms. trying to make himself as small as he can. it totally breaking his heart. seungcheol never see red in his eyes more than this that he just sprung forward to the tall man who's crouching in front of the boy, who's surprised to see him.

he punched him on the face, drag the alpha away from the crying omega as he kick him hard. there's a little fight from the other party, but seungcheol is too used with fight he barely feel the damage. the other is not his rival in strength and that disgust him. such a weak alpha dare to take advantage of a weak omega.

he saw the alpha begging for mercy with tears and all but seungcheol paid no heed. he kind of recognized that ugly face somewhere in his mind, along with a bunch of a showoff guys from the music major he passed by few days ago when he accompany jisoo there, they're shamelessly trying to hit on jisoo. thankfully he was there. he should have know what kind of trash he is.

jun and minghao finally found him, along with some teacher, guards and other students who tried to hold him back from killing the guy.

seungcheol wipe the blood on the edge of his lips as he see the teacher checking the unconscious man on the floor.  
guards holding him, trying to prevent him from escape.

_as if_, he scoffed.

he heard a small cries from behind him and guilt eat him alive. if he's a few minutes late, he couldn't imagine what could happen. he turn his head to see a familiar silver green haired boy reach out to the crying omega and hug him close. hands trembling from anger.

"is chan okay?" jisoo ask in worry.

seungcheol took a sip of his beverage before answering "he skip school today, but soonyoung is accompanying him, he should be okay."

"this is the 2nd time already," he sighed. the blonde boy look up to the bright sun. wincing when it's too bright for his eyes.

"we should go, the others are waiting in the cafetaria" he continue as he look back at his friend.

"you can go first, i'll stay here a lil bit," seungcheol smile sweetly.

the one and only hong jisoo rolled his eyes, grumbling.  
"if you're waiting for yoon jeonghan he won't be here,"

the surprised look on the black haired man is funny, like he didn't expect jisoo to know about it. the slender man tilt his head as he stand up from his seat. how long did he think he know seungcheol? the man can be an open book sometimes, it's easy to read.

" i saw him moment ago, he saw you and walk away," he said softly.

the guilt of saying white lies is there, but he's not really lying. he want to protect his friend from the bad seed. and from the first sight, jisoo already dislike the pretty man.

"find other person cheol ah,"

A disappointment is clear on seungcheol handsome face, but he said nothing.  
he heard about the rumor too, after he ask jun yesterday. it disturbed him, but a tug in his heart keep saying other way. even if it's turn out to be true, he want to see it himself. not from what other people says.

the alpha rise up, staring at his friend's concern face and smile softly, "let's go,"

few steps away from the place he sat a while ago, seungcheol stop and look back. a tug on his arm make him chuckle and apologize.

he kind of missing the scent already. he want to see him again. he sighed.

*+*+*+*

after few days, jeonghan finally able to reclaim his seat under the tree in the backyard. he smiles widely, humming a cheerful song as he open his laptop. ready to work on his paper.

ever since that day, choi seungcheol seems to have taken a liking with this place. jeonghan was pouting especially since the man always sit on his favorite spot. he want his seat back but he didn't want to get involve with the guy anymore. not when he know his friend keep on glaring at him.

seungcheol sometimes sit alone, writing something on his notebook, reading, playing games on his phone, sometimes just sleeping, slouching on the table. and on another time he was there with his group of 4. but most of the time he's always with the blonde guy with round eyes.

were they dating or what? is it one sided love?

so today when he see no one is taking the bench under the tree jeonghan wheezing and skip walking, putting his things down and ready to spent his afternoon there. next class is cancelled, so he has 4 free hours before his last class for today.

with music filling his ears from the earphones, the beautiful boy is just focusing on his assignment when a shadow suddenly entering his peripheral vision. he look up, and stunned to see a familiar droopy eyes staring down at him from across his table.

stunned, is probably an understatement. jeonghan thought his heart was about to explode from surprised at the sight of the handsome guy. he let out boyish smile and give off a warm feeling down his stomach. what a beautiful smile, the omega shamelessly thought.

he just watched when choi seungcheol walk closer, circling the cement table to stand on his side. putting his book down on the table and bend a little.

"finally i found you." deep baritone voice filling his ears.

jeonghan doesn't know what to say, so he just return his attention to his laptop. pretending he doesn't see him.

"can i sit here?" the man ask gently.

sighing lightly, jeonghan answered boredly, "up to you,"

it's a lie if jeonghan said the presence beside him doesn't affecting his body. it's reacting weirdly, remind him of that night. the closer the man, he feel goosebumps all over his body. he's conscious of this reaction. the sensation he feel when he's about the get heat. it's near after all, and his body must be remember about his intense night with the man.

and the way seungcheol keep staring at him doesn't help either. he's about to snap when the baritone voice cut him first

"you dye your hair,"

his doe eyes blinking in surprised, light blush forming on his cheeks when he felt finger playing with fringe and move it behind his ear.

the light touch does the work for his body. jeonghan feel this intense urge to kiss seungcheol right then and there.

the warm finger filling his body with the sudden heat, want to touch, want to be touched.

jeonghan can't think anymore.

_fuck._

*+*+*+*


	6. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i think we start from the wrong order. you must not know my name, i'm-"
> 
> "choi seungcheol. i know," the great seungcheol raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
"i called your name countless time that night in case you forgot" a small smirk escape the beauty face, the alpha growled in shame as he buried his face on his palm.
> 
> goodness, this is embarrassing.

jeonghan heard voices, people stares all focusing at him and seungcheol and at that moment consciousness is back to him. he yank the hand away of his face.

he glared.

seungcheol was too surprised at the reaction to say anything. kind of guilty, the other must think he's rude for suddenly touching him without permission. he pout but keep his distance.

"sorry," he mumbled.

"what do you want?" the now white haired guy asked fiercely.

"i just want to see you," seungcheol answered in small voice, eyes looking like a dejected puppy.

jeonghan rolled his big doe eyes. return to his laptop and doing his things again. but the stares coming not only from his surrounding but also from the man beside him are really disturbing.

"i think we start from the wrong order. you must not know my name, i'm-"

"choi seungcheol. i know," the great seungcheol raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
"i called your name countless time that night in case you forgot" a small smirk escape the beauty face, the alpha growled in shame as he buried his face on his palm.

_goodness, this is embarrassing._

"i assume you know my name by now. so you can leave,"

seungcheol blinks his eyes at the words. "do you really have to be that harsh?" he asks gently.

he really wanted to see the other guy again, to get to know him better. and at least to prove to his friends that yoon jeonghan is not what like other's think about him. he believe in his hunch.

seungcheol watches when the beautiful omega's fingers stop typing on the laptop. the digits caught his attention, his fingers are slim, his skin is also so pale. he noticed. he vaguely remember the long fingers combing his black locks, holding him tightly, close and the soft moans. blush creep up his face and he want to whack himself for being so shameless. he's totally enchanted.

these days he's in dazed a lot. ever since they met at the club, ever since his nose caught the sweet scents, his brain just decides to go haywire most of the time. especially since he find some places yoon jeonghan frequently go and his scent leaving traces everywhere in the school. he's literally malfunctioned.

he was like a cat with catnip. _drunk_.

"i don't like to meet my sex partner at school," he heard the boy whisper, his upper body now fully facing him. "and i don't like a clingy person," he moved forward. leaving only few inch between them. as if the man was challenging him.

seungcheol don't know what to say in this position. he gulped when jeonghan shifted his eyes to glare toward the source of noisy group who's been gossiping about them. too amused, because as much as the words sound harsh to him and definitely offending, all seungcheol could only notice is how big the other's eyes are. the fine nose, the cheekbones, the long eyelashes, then the red lips.

and don't tell him about his pheromones in this close distance.

he's totally whipped. to a stranger nonetheless.

jeonghan understand, the great choi seungcheol being together with a yoon jeonghan is like a weird combination. both never cross path, they live in 2 different world and suddenly they're sitting together looking like having some affair.  
  
_yeah, they did have an affair, but well._

A dominant alpha don't correlate themselves with a low omega like him. except when they're heat. he knew that very well.  
but he really hate it when everyone rubbing it on his face like this. it's not like he want to involve himself with this guy anymore.

"i'm-" jeonghan divert his attention at the handsome man again to face a deep black orbs staring at him fondly. didn't realize that he's actually lean too close to the other.

he cursed in his breath as he lean back, returning to his laptop. continue whatever he was doing to pretend that the distance affecting him in a quite uncomfortable way for his groin. he doesn't like the feeling when they're too near.

"i don't like being the center of gossip. go away. besides i don't want to be involved with you again."  
he said grimly and continue typing. he wear his earphone again, closing himself from his surrounding. he's conscious of the sad eyes, but he tried to ignore it.

he's got nothing to do with him. it's just one time sex.

seungcheol look around and noticed that they become the center of attention. his plump lips purse lighttly when he see now why the white haired guy looks annoyed. decided that he literally disturbing jeonghan, seungcheol take his book with him. he stand up awkwardly for few seconds and retreated to give the man the space he need.

jeonghan see a hand put some familiar blue pills in front of him, he blinks in confusion at the alpha who still stand besides him.

"just in case you didn't bring yours. you're almost on your heat cycle aren't you?" was what the man said before leaving, walking backward, smiling widely as if yoon jeonghan didn't drive him away just minute ago. he's saying something like 'take care, see you later' that faded as he walk further.

jeonghan take a look at the blue pills again. this is suppressant pills for omega.  
  
_why did he has it?_

_and how did he know his heat cycle?_  
he frown.

*+*+*+*

something tell him that this certain choi seungcheol must have a jeonghan radar with him. or did he get tapped? last time he tried to search something suspicious in his belonging. but no strange thing can be found. he even touched his body and still found nothing.

because how else did the guy can find him everywhere he goes?

it's like wherever jeonghan is, choi seungcheol will be there too. He didn't stalk him, no, because if he did, jeonghan would know. but that was not the case.

1st time it's when he's in cafetaria, seungcheol was there when he's usually not. sitting in jeonghan's usual seat near the window with the park view. eating joenghan's favorite pork cutlet.

they locked eyes, and his doe eyes can see seungcheol nervous looks, ready to stand up and move his tray of food as if he knew he's occupying someone's seat. but jeonghan was faster, turning around and find another seat, with a confused mingyu and seungkwan in tow.

must be accidental, he thought.

2nd time, it's the vending machine on the 3rd floor. their university literally have vending machine in each floor and in every corner, what are the chance they bought from the same machine?

he can pass it out as just another coincidence, if not because the vending machine on the 3rd floor is the only vending machine he would go to since it's the only one that has his favorite beverage.

he tried to calm his heartbeat when his brown eyes catch the sight of a certain gorgeous man leaning on the wall besides the red vending machine, looking deep in thought while drinking a can of coffee. jeonghan recognize the brand when he pass by the alpha and scrunch up his nose since he knew how bitter the drink is. too much caffeine.

when his presence finally be known, his whole body feel conscious at a pair or black eyes following his every movement. He's suddenly feeling so small, as if he was being observed under microscope. watched part by part each cells in his body, it's makes him tingling.

the man see his choice of drink, raise an eyebrow and he heard a burst of heartily laughter which make jeonghan in defensive mode, ready to fight.

what's wrong with strawberry milk?

he heard the guy cough up a sorry.

they stand side by side for a good minutes. he can just walk away but for some reason he's like being magnetized, gravitated toward the handsome guy unwillingly. so he just follow what his body and mind wants.

there's nothing to talk about. and seungcheol didn't initiated a conversation either, jeonghan doesn't mind. it's not like he has something to say to the other too. except this suspicious doubt about why the man is here.

jeonghan finally walk away after tossing his empty box of milk into the trash bin. a pair of eyes still following his every steps.

3rd time is when jeonghan on his way to the rooftop of psychology major's building after his afternoon class. it's his new hide out, a place he accidentally find when he's on the way to west building for an accounting class and saw the hall leading to the psychology building which was connected by short bridge in the middle of 2 building.

the place was quiet, not too high so the sight of trees around the building still welcome his eyes, it's like seeing ocean of trees. he thought he's alone but when he closes the rooftop door and turn to the right, he's stopped in his track to find a familiar man laying on his back on the floor. arms behind his head as he sleep. looking so peaceful.

jeonghan pouts. another of his favorite spot is stolen.

is this another coincidence?

he quietly take a step backward but paused again when he heard a groan, he cocked his head to the back and they locked eyes.

"sorry, i took your place" jeonghan watched as the man fixing his shirt as he sat up, eyes blinking, he's looking so tired. he watched in silent while seungcheol gathering his jacket and bag.

his brown eyes seeing the biceps flexing in the tight sleeve. university should forbid student to wear tight clothes to school, how do they expect the students to study well if these kind of view presented before them?

definitely not jeonghan.

"it's okay, you can have it," he coldly reply, moving his legs. he didn't take a second look and just open the door.

the last straw would be the library. jeonghan almost rolled his eyes to see non other than choi seungcheol with no surprise. at his usual favorite place, in the photography section.

recently jeonghan is interested in photography. ever since mingyu showed him the picture he took with his new camera and told him about some great photoshoots which peak his curiosity. the boy also showed him this compilation of photoshoots by famous photographer and where to find them. and since then he's spend his time reading about it when he can.

he can see the man is not interested in photography, so he's rather curious why is he here. in this particular section. but his eyes distracted by the way his hand is touching the hardcover of the thick books. feeling it lightly, tracing it so softly like he's caressing someone.

jeonghan feel goosebumps all over his body.

he's about making his way to leave when his name was called softly.  
he look back, staring with no interest. the alpha bite his lips as he close the distance.

they didn't speak, no one start the conversation so jeonghan wonder why the man called him.

"you don't have to leave, this is your favorite space right?"

just like that the curiosity that's bothering him these days finally broke out. "are you stalking me?" he asked straight forward.

silent.

"w-what? i'm, I'm not?" the man was obviously lying.

the great choi seungcheol is someone who is eloquent enough to win the argument against the faculty dean and one of the head representative of the business department who occasionally lead the meeting for all organization in the university.

the guy here is the real deal.

jeonghan finally catch up on the news of this man whom he accidentally read in campus website. someone in the journalist department definitely his fans, as seeing how many headline he cover on the website. he basically own a column dedicated to him.

so definitely stuttering is not on his vocabulary.

"then why are you all over the place i frequently go?" he ask again.

his voice is not too loud, just his normal volume but they're in a very quiet place and it's echoing in the 2 floor building. that definitely catching some people's attention. sure enough heads shot up left and right to find the voice. jeonghan gasp when seungcheol cover his mouth with his hand, telling him to be quiet, he lean in to jeonghan to get a look at the situation behind him and muttered a 'shoot'.

next thing jeonghan knew, he's pulled by the strong hand. to the corner, to a secluded place where no students around.

"sorry," the bigger built man said when he finally let go of his hand. jeonghan pout as he rub his wrist.

"why are we here?"

"ah, i just look for a place no one go, it's on impulse,"

"why?" jeonghan ask again.

"jisoo...was there...and i was hiding from him..." seungcheol stuttered his excuse. grinning sheepishly.

jisoo? that blonde guy? jeonghan put the name at a certain face. then nods.

it's totally an awkward silence between them. the slightly shorter guy sigh and lean his back at the wall behind him. his eyes took a peek at what section they're in. all he sees are old journal from 10-12 years ago. it's filled with dust.

"so.."

"so?" seungcheol parrot him, looking dazed. jeonghan ignore it.

"you didn't answer my question."

"what question?" there's this urge to smack the man in front of him who look so freaking innocent, jeonghan can't believe his ears.

"did you stalk me?' he pinch his bridge nose, feeling tired so suddenly.

"I did not,"  
"i don't believe you," he cut him short.

"i really didn't," the man is pouting. he lean on the shelf beside him and insert his hands in the pants pocket.

jeonghan following his stance, both only half meter away from each other. his eyes wandering toward the red pouty lips. how can rough man like him has such a red kissable lips?

"then how come you're everywhere i go?"

another silence filled the already silent place. they're pretty far away from the other students. seungcheol is staring at his own feet ever since they're here. it's like he's a medusa, and if seungcheol dare to stare at his eyes, he will turn to a stone.

"you scent," the man start.  
"is strong in those places," he continued

"and i like it very much,"  
black orbs finally able to look at him in the eyes and it give a crazy feeling to jeonghan's body. it's his turn to look away

he scoff, "what scent? i was not in heat, you can't-"

"i told you the truth," the alpha whining then smile widely, his droopy eyes turn to a slit.  
"yah, want me to tell you a secret?"

seungcheol take a step forward, jeonghan see he lift his right hand. the finger slowly stroking his cheek bone then his fringe, in which the beautiful man tried not to wince. he doesn't want to lose.

to what? he questioned himself.  
to his desire. he answered reluctantly.  
his body has been acting strange these days, he wondered why it all started from that damn night in the club. all thanks to this guy here.

"i can smell omega's scent." he started, "and not because they're in heat. i can differentiate each scent of omega. even from far away," seungcheol move the fringe away to behind his ear, it feels tickling, but he kinda likes it.

"are you saying that my scents are on those place?" he ask. half scoffing.

seungcheol nod, his finger trailing down, tracing his cheek, his jaw.

"ever since that night i can't stop thinking about your scent," he pulled his hand away, jeonghan almost whimpered at the lost of touch.

the man rub his nape, laughing. "i almost went crazy,"

the white blonde man still in doubt at the explanation. there's no way an alpha can smell omega's scent and differentiate it. he never see this kind of case. but he overlook it, choi seungcheol just probably making up those, so he pass it as a sweet talk.

this kind of sweet talk is not the first time he encountered.

"why me?" he decided to play along.

or flirting, whatever it fits.

the alpha stop laughing, chewing his bottom lip as if contemplating on what to say at the curious omega. it's a good thing the man didn't stare at him like he's some weirdo. many people think he's weird. not many know about this gift of his. and he doesn't want to brag about it either.

"because you're special,"

jeonghan felt time stopped when he see such a sincere eyes staring at him in adoration.

"do you know how much your scent drive me crazy?" his voice is soft.  
jeonghan's doe eyes blinking rapidly as the face leaning in closer. he's expecting a kiss, his body want it so freaking bad.

but it's not a kiss that he got.

for some reason, never in his 21 years life he knew there's a gesture that's sweeter than a kiss, but maybe he's wrong. brown eyes watching with innocent curiosity but all the man's do is just touching their head together. breathing in and out softly.

and jeonghan feel his whole body shivering. from an unbearable desire.

*+*+*+*


	7. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol doesn't let go of his hand, the man is casually caressing jeonghan's back palm during the phone call. the small gesture, the omega just silently watching. doesn't know how to react.

when seungcheol's forehead touched his in that afternoon in the library, eyes slowly fluttering close and just seems to enjoy their closeness, jeonghan can only remember how long the man's eyelashes are.

"what are you doing?" he ask softly. doesn't want to sound nervous and disturb the quiet but intense atmosphere. though inside he's quite flabbergasted at the close proximity.

"charging myself," he feels the man smile when he answered though he can't see it.  
"it's a tough week for me,"

"please let me do this a little while."

it's weird, jeonghan noticed. when their skin touched each other like this, the unreleased desire and lust he felt minutes ago just seem dissipated slowly. the heat coming from the alpha start calming his heart beat and he finally get to relaxed. the burning inside him, is now turn lukewarm.

one would think they're dating if they saw them looking so comfy and chummy like this. jeonghan doesn't know either why he hasn't push the man away. most probably because he was too awe at this situation that escalated so fast.

and seungcheol seems really tired. so he just give in. for now.

he usually get irritated easily when someone dare to cross his private space. sometimes jeonghan thought he's a reincarnation of a cat. the more someone tried to bother him, the more he tried to resist them. he has to be the first one who take interest and make the first move, there is no in between.

and it's usually happen only when he's in heat. the only moment he let his guard down and let others in.

their close moment was disturbed when the phone in seungcheol's pocket vibrated.  
jeonghan saw the man sighing and pulled away unwillingly. he unconsciously sighing too but pulled himself together. playing with the edge on his shirt to distract himself.

the corner of his eyes see seungcheol pick up the phone, leaning back onto the shelf. they're standing side by side. he's listening the baritone voice,the way seungcheol talk, he kinda of like the vibe. it's comforting.

thinking that there's nothing else to do, jeonghan decided to leave, there's no reason for him to stay here anyway. he was dragged here, and they flirt enough but also not enough to see where this relationship going to. not like he care.

but his hand was grabbed when he walk pass by the other guy. he raise his eyebrows when seungcheol mouthing 'wait a little,' to him while still on the phone.

seungcheol doesn't let go of his hand, the man is casually caressing jeonghan's back palm during the phone call. the small gesture, the omega just silently watching. doesn't know how to react.

when he's finally done, jeonghan brown eyes now watching with interest when a phone is offered to him.

"can i have your number?"

*+*+*+*

huff, why today so hot. . he fan himself with a paper in his hand.

he's on a bench facing the park inside their faculty building, his legs is folded, sitting indian style on the cement bench with thick notes lay on his lap, studying for his exam that'll be starting in less than an hour. he's still half way going through his notes and feels like crying. because he just know this last minutes. he already studied and memorized the part that was said to appear on the exam, but a leaked news said the last chapter that they learnt on their last class will be included into the test too. as you can imagine, he was panicked. not just panicked. but PANICKED. he can't afford to repeat this subject in next semester, he's so done with that lunatic professor.

he wonder what he did wrong in his previous life to be tormented by the chubby professor like this.

however his concentration is broken when he hear a familiar laughter far from the opposite of his seat. he focus his eyes toward the small group of people who become the center of attention. they're grouping on the pond, looking so carefree and happy.

their building have this U shape model with a small park separated by a long pond in the middle. there, he can see seungcheol, dangerously squatting on the cement on the edge of the pond ,joking and laughing with his friends. he see hong jisoo too, the blonde man is sitting beside him. laugh and smile prettily like a good boy he is.

they actually look good together, he noticed. jisoo's slender frame against seungcheol's stocky body.

his eyes trace down the alpha who seem to have the best of his life right now. laughing so hard at his friends joke that he almost fell into the pond behind if his friend who's in front of him doesn't caught his arm. making him laugh harder.

he has a nice laugh, jeonghan thought. reminded him of children who does not know about the harsh world.  
so innocent.

jeonghan can see that it's not only him who is staring at the man. girls and boys around him also staring at seungcheol in admiration. laughing along and talking about him as if they knew him personally.

it's like jeonghan is introduced to a whole new existence called choi seungcheol since that day in the library. sure he's aware of him since the club incident, but never in his life he's been so conscious of someone's presence he barely know this severe.

example, the guy seems to love black so much.

4 out of 5 college days, he caught the man wearing black. be it black hoodie, black shirt, black polo, black turtle neck, black cap. and jeonghan's doesn't mind at all, if the clothes itself is tightly enveloping the sexy body. accentuate all the beautiful curve of a man can have. and better don't let jeonghan talk about his pants. 1 word, perfect.

or when he also can see that even if the man is so popular and well liked by everyone who knows him, he barely out of his small circle of friends. always with the same people. hong jisoo, a tall light brown haired guy whom always smiley named jun, and a lanky kid with wine red hair and adorable smile, but jeonghan barely see him around, it seems he's from dance major, he was once bumps into the guy in the university's entrance gate and see him on his faculty's hoodie.

or how in every places, it seems his body could recognize when choi seungcheol is near. the corner of his eyes always manage to catch the handsome guy even among hundreds of business students roaming around in the hallway. all looking so suave and manly yet so naive looking. and just as if he's hypnotized, he would stop in his steps and staring for good seconds. admiring, observing.

and as usual within that seconds, he would see seungcheol suddenly looking around and without failed the man always found him, it's like a magic how their eyes met, a sweet smile would form on seungcheol face. as if the omega just step into his land of authority and turn on the warning alarm.

"i can smell omega's scent."

the words that sounds like sweet talk often come back to him at random times like this. is it true?

from 21 years he lived, he never see nor know an alpha who can do that. the alphas are just beast in human form in his eyes. they're blinded by lust and driven by pure primal instinct to dominate an omega. they practically react to any nearest pheromone without able to filter who the omega is.

so even if jeonghan want to doubt the business student, but some evidence just seem so hard to rebutted.

it's amusing. and intriguing.

*+*+*+*

from time to time he can see the man's eyes darted toward him, but he choose ignore it.  
he has something more important to do than observing a gorgeous man playing around like a puppy.

seungcheol also didn't contact him even after asking his number.  
jeonghan hate to admit that it's like an embarrassment for his pride.  
he can't believe it.

he's waiting and waiting but not a single phone call in the past few days, NOT even a message.  
so just like that, jeonghan will also ignore him.

serve him right, he scoff in his head.

the white haired man return to his book, trying to concentrate once again when his ear perk up at a slight high pitch voice calling seungcheol's name.

again, his concentration is broken. he sighed in frustration.

unlike others who didn't dare to go near the alpha and choose to admire him from afar, jeonghan see a dark brown haired boy skipping lightly at him, followed by another boy with bright silver greenish hair and stop in front of seungcheol whose face brighten up instantly. the boy open both his arms up, asking for a hug. in which choi seungcheol granted and hug him tightly, swaying their body lightly as his right hand stroking the dark brown hair lovingly.

jeonghan's heard whispers from people around him, he can feel jealousy spreading up in the air fast like a virus. the omega rolled his eyes, being close to choi seungcheol must be tiring. you have to face this kind of attitude from other people on daily basis. which, he doubt the great choi seungcheol himself know or bother about them.

he heard something like 'omega' 'dance major' 'childhood friends' from his surrounding. he cup his chin with hand on top his knee, watching the 2 people who look so close smiling and laughing at each other.

everyone around those 2 looks so fond and adoring their closeness, including hong jisoo. but jeonghan's calm eyes scanning all the faces and watching with interest at one person looking at them differently although there's a smile on his lips. a smirk escape his lips upon witnessing this.

the silver haired boy. those are fake smile.

deciding that he wouldn't be able to concentrate with this kind of distracting situation, yoon jeonghan sighed as he pick up all his belonging. thinking the classroom that will be used for exam must be empty, thus he moved his legs there.

he take one last glance toward the small group near the pond. his eyes meeting seungcheol black orbs. it comes out spontaneously, he mouthed a 'bye' in which lighten up seungcheol's face and smile back at him.

he feels some pairs of eyes focussing at him and a new round of gossips has start. he's careless.

he tried so hard, so freaking hard, but a small smile still escape his thin lips. the smile of someone who has the upper hand.

*+*+*+*

it was a tiring day, but he finally managed to finished off his last exam. with a relieved sigh, walk out of the class as fast as his legs can. he doesn't really care with the result as long as he can pass.

sungcheol is taking a long stride in the hallway, some of his friends called him on his way but he pay no heed at any of them. he tried to avoid any body contacts with every students on the way and jump up 2 stairs at the same time when be reached the stairs to the top floor.

seungcheol just really want to stay away from everyone, from omega's scents especially. and he know that one kind of place in this university. he was glad he's found it thanks to a certain beauty who seems to know all these great spot.

how did he do it, choi seungcheol seriously want to know.

like that backyard behind statistic lab. that place is so good to spend his afternoon, it's not crowded, lots of tall trees, and the view to the only passage way to the exit of the university is filled with greens from the botanical garden.

it's refreshing for his eyes.

and the vending machine on the 3rd floor, gosh, he's glad he found it too. there's no vending machine in this freaking huge university that has the only brand of coffee he loves, so when he see that specific brand, he believe everyone can literally see stars in his eyes. and seemingly the same as jeonghan, since he knew there's no other machine that sell strawberry milk in this university.

the 3rd floor also not a common place for students to hang out other than when there's certain classes. it has good view to the park as well. seungcheol can spent hours alone in that place while drinking his coffee and enjoy a good breeze.

and then there's this place, as seungcheol dimmed as the best.  
the rooftop of psychology major.  
the moment he open the door, bright sky welcome his vision, he closed his eyes and feeling the gentle breeze. it's really calming his sense. it cleansed all the pheromones of omega that filled his nostril every day.

feeling relieved to see the place is empty, seungcheol close the door and walk toward the shaded area, flopped down on the hard floor and lean his back on the wall. he didn't feel good today, and he understand why. it's around that time of the month again. he can feel something in him is threatening to burst out any moment if he stay around many people much longer.

something aggressive, a wild and uncontrollable desire.

he close his droopy eyes and just stay in that position. the wave of heat will be gone soon. it's always like this. the urge will come like a flood, then leave slowly with his every exhales. it's not the exact date yet, so he still has time. exam also finally over, he can just skip class if he wants to.

just when he start calming, a strong winds breeze through him and sungcheol eyes flickered open. he clicked his tongue in dismay when some strong familiar scent went through his sense.

why does he has to be here now? he run his finger through his fringe, knees up to support his elbow. thinking what he should do, must he leave?

there's a sound of door pushed open and closed. seungcheol is frozen in his spot when he heard a sigh.

"seriously, do you really have no other place to go?"

seungcheool look up to his left at the irritated voice and like a cue, his heart beat faster at the stares of brown doe eyes.

beautiful. it's a shameless thought, but that's the first thing seungcheol can think off in with his currently hay wired brain.

he see the blonde beauty tilt his head still in his usual expressionless face, he awkwardly grab his bag and stand up, feeling guilty for intruding. again.

"it's okay, you can stay,"

seungcheol blinks his eyes, this is somehow felt like a deja vu, he chuckles. he sit down again and smile start to form on his handsome face when the other doing the same instead of leaving.

they're sitting a meter away, trying to keep a distance. this is weird, he thought when he's counting the number of tiles that separate them. not a friend, not a stranger either, they have a unique relationship.

there's this something special attached between them, no, not just a physical connection but something more personal. he wonder whether the other realize it too.

seungcheol really want to bring the topic up, but whenever he tried to approach the beautiful omega, he always manage to find a way to avoid him.

for a while after their conversation in the library, he thought he finally has the chance. he really wanted to text or called him. lots of draft was saved in his phone without being sent. and lots of time his finger failed to push the call button.

he wonder why he hesitates and playing hard to get.

he's so sure this man here is his fated mate. and as much as lust and desire tried to win over his head, he's somehow managed to keep his libido under control. he's not like any other alpha. he has better endurance and patience when it comes to heat, something he's proud of, and even his fated mate couldn't change his principle.

he wants to give the omega more time. okay, he's trying to buy more time, for himself actually, to learn more about yoon jeonghan.

he at least need to know whether his pair is a good person. though arguably his body care.  
but seeing how he's successfully not pinning the guy down every time he saw him, it seems his principle is still strong enough to keep the guard up.

in the short time he had learn few things about the omega. just like how he likes being alone. his only friends are those 3 junior from business major. he likes strawberry milk, pork cutlet. he likes to eat on the corner of the cafetaria while watching the park in their building. and he's good at finding good spot to spent his time.

he enjoyed his finding and really want to know about him more. but he's not exactly an expert about this. courting someone. the last time he did, it's a huge mistake he did in his adolescent years.

seungcheol took a deep breathe, his pounding heart doesn't seem to show a sign of slowing down either. his body definitely know better, especially in his poor condition currently where his will is weak and his body, it needs immediate connection with his pair.

his primal instinct know the other pair is near and it's really painful. even only a touch of the skin is fine, it's down to that pathetic level. something he never feel with someone else. he inhaled deeply, but curse even more silently. damn, the scents drive him crazy.

"why didn't you text me?"

seungcheol turn his head around at the sudden question. jeonghan looks bored, his doe eyes staring down at the book spread open on his lap, left hand holding an apple. he took bite after asking.  
the alpha just watching the other munching, right cheek puffed out from the juicy fruit.

"sorry," he start, "i don't know what to say."

"a simple hi will do, you know?"

the black haired man rub his nape, mouth ready to respond but jeonghan cut him off first.  
"if you don't intend to do so, you can just erase my number,"

shoot..he's angry.

"no no no!! i won't erase it!!" seungcheol wave his hand frantically, he's feeling like crap. embarrassed for being such a stupid.

"i just, i really didn't know what to say without being a tryhard,"  
he can't look back at the brown eyes.  
"really" he whined.

there's a painful silence. seungcheol hold back his breathe, waiting for response.

"yah, i'm just kidding, why are you so serious?" jeonghan let out a small giggle.

without realizing the black haired man exhales in relieve. his eyes darted back toward the beautiful giggles, chewing his bottom lips while contemplating on something.

"can i sniff you?" he asked softly.

seungcheol chuckle at the man's dumbfounded look. he know he sounds crazy, but he can't help it. bearing himself for the worst, he move closer, eyes crinkle with happiness when jeonghan just watching as if he just grown a second head or something but didn't say anything.

"just 1 minute." he continue as he lean closer.

the alpha close his eyes when he's inhaling the sweet scent. from his shoulder, he inched closer toward the man's neck.  
he can feel jeonghan's body tensed when his nose touching his long blonde locks.

jeonghan is not in heat, so his pheromone is a bit weak. but seungcheol can still smell it just normally. he feels well fed by the scent alone, feeling refresh after the attack of his own heat, but he need more. this is not enough.

he open his eyes to be surprised when he's eye to eye with the brown eyes. jeonghan is now facing him. lips open slightly while eyes seems in trance. it's automatic that seungcheol's eyes going toward the pink lips.

he want to kiss him...

he doesn't know when he start tilting his head and dove toward the omega. his head is in too much haze from his desire to touch his other pair.

"don't you think you'll hurt your friend by doing this?" jeonghan's voice is shaky. but it managed to stop seungcheol from kiss him. stopping just few inches from the luscious lips.

*+*+*+*

"huh?" there's an frustrated tone in the man's voice.

jeonghan let out a smirk to cover up his nervousness as he tried to calm his heart.  
it's been quite noisy ever since he sit down. he intentionally put some distance between them. but to no avail, his heart still pounding as if he's in heat. when he's not.

hearing seungcheol request to sniff him, what the heck with that, literally give him goosebumps and this invisible excitement. goodness is he that desperate?

no, wait.

is seungcheol a pervert??

but the question is honest though. he hate complicated relationships, even from stranger with benefit, whatever fits. one time he let an alpha flirt with him after they slept together, jeonghan was chased by an angry fiance.

damn, it's embarrassing. he had to sneak out of his favorite club, he would never go back there again.

"what friend?" seungcheol blinks and back off a little. the man look cute when he's confused.

the urge to touch the face is real when they're this close. his eyes are so pretty.

"the one who's always with you,"

"jisoo?"

"what? you didn't know that he likes you?"

it's jeonghan's turn to be surprised when seungcheol widened and lean back.

"whatt?? no!" he stare with interest when the alpha looks bewildered at the assumption.

so is that a one sided love? poor guy.

"how did you into that? that's absurd" seungcheol laughed, wholeheartedly. the idea seem so funny for him until he lean his head up. leaning his body backward supported by his arm behind him.

"why?"  
jeonghan frown, he's really sure that the way hong jisoo staring at seungcheol was full of love. he ain't mistaken that kind of look for something else. he guess seungched is just too dense.

"he has boyfriend though," the man finally speak after his laughter subsided. shaking his head.

"for real," he add after seeing jeonghan disbelieve look.

seungcheol take out of his phone, leaning his back back on the wall as he sit beside jeonghan who's curious. the blonde watching closely when seungcheol open up his gallery and choose a picture of 5 guys. he recognise most of them but 1.

it's a picture of seungcheol and his gang in theme park. all looking cute wearing animal and micky mouse headband, his eyes focussing on a certain seungcheol who looks so gorgeous in his black polo and khaki pants, all teeth smile. he's wearing a rabbit headband which strangely fit him well.

then his eyes catch the 3 people who sit on the bench beside seungcheol who standup on the left corner. jeonghan recognise jun, the dance major kid and jisoo then someone he didn't know who's sitting on the armchair beside jisoo. just from one glance he can see the guy is an alpha. he's not really tall, black hair with pale skin. his eyes looking serious even though his lips showing a small smile. jisoo was leaning on the man, one arm resting on the man's leg. his eyes then see the pale man's hand on jisoo's shoulder.

one shot, people whom see this would know these 2 are a couple.

"lee jihoon. 3rd year, music major student." seungcheol zoomed in to the said man, introducing him.

jeonghan let out a small 'oh'.

"they've been together for 2 years now and still going strong. that's why i don't know how you could say that,"

jeonghan pout. well,yes, he's sorry for making a quick assumption. but don't blame him, blame this jisoo guy for staring at his friend as if staring at his boyfriend.

"we've been friends since high school, he's my best friend, so we're really close. i think you misunderstand our closeness." seungcheol explain in a sweet smile, almost too cheeky for jeonghan's liking.

he return to his position after leaning in to see seungcheol's phone, leaning to the wall. their shoulder touching each other, jeonghan can still feel his nervousness but try not to pay heed. seungcheol looks normal, he wouldn't want to be the try hard one. acting all strange when the other guy see their closeness as nothing special.

now that they're close to each other jeonghan can see that seungcheol actually has a cold sweat. is he sick?

he can hear his small panting as well.

"don't look at me like that," they locked eyes again.  
"you make me want to kiss you,"

a disbelieve scoff escape jeonghan's lips. this guy is really smooth. don't want to be a try hard bullshit, he's so experience at this.

but jeonghan is not that easy. he's used to this as well.

"after sniffing me now you want to kiss me?"

seungcheol doesn't give any reaction. the man's attention is on another thing, his lips. this bring another gush of excitement filling his body. vividly remember how the other lips taste.

without further ado seungcheol inched closer, very slowly, as if wanting to give jeonghan time to react. jeonghan blink his eyes once then twice, he can feel seungcheol's hot breath against his and he still doesn't know what he's waiting for.

resist? accept?

"what's your plan after this?" he suddenly ask. breathing slowly to resist the temptation of the kiss.

he chew his bottom lip, waiting seungcheol to respond. he's not going to give in to this desire that keep rising whenever he's near seungcheol.

jeonghan can see that seungcheol is trying hard to keep his own desire in checked. he lean back, closing his eyes. seems to be so desperate.

jeonghan is waiting with nervous. part of his mind asking what if seungcheol back off? he's rejecting his kiss attempt twice.

but he see a small smile appear on seungcheol handsome face after few seconds.  
"i'm sorry i...have some business to do today,"

"o-oh,"

"as long as not today," seungcheol quickly add.

it's jeonghan's turn to smile. he pack his things, including his forgotten apple and stand up. aware of seungcheol panic eyes.

he's going to enjoy this courting game. now that one thing is clear, the handsome alpha is not tied down to a relationship. he can positively said he's interested with this man, his body is obviously interested and he's planning to get to know him better.

"where are you going?"  
seungcheol asked in confusion.  
"listen, i'm sorry if i-"

"i don't think i can read this," he wave his book "with peaceful if i stayed here."

"oh, right, sorry.." the corner of his eyes catch seungcheol rubbing his nape. eyes down, disappointed.

jeonghan tried not to laugh at the sight.

he is already open the rooftop door but paused himself to turn at the sad and pale alpha.

"just to let you know, i'm free this saturday,"

the omega closed the rooftop door with a satisfied smile and let a small giggle when he heard groan coming from the frustrated alpha.

this saturday is gonna be fun.

*+*+*+*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T FORGET TO STREAM FEAR 16TH SEPTEMBER 6 PM KST!!!
> 
> SEVENTEEN WORLD DOMINATION!!!  
\\(°o°)/


	8. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan shake his head. his eyes drawn to couple picture on the wall above the TV.  
2 man sitting on the grass next to each other. jisoo is smiling so bright here, leaning his head on the shorter man's shoulder while his boyfriend staring at him with adoration as if jisoo is the most precious person in the world.

jeonghan is smiling like a lunatic. he doesn't care if everyone around seeing him like he's an alien with 2 head. he's too busy replying to chat.

he's currently in tax class, waiting for the lecturer to come. there's still few minutes left before class start. he's staring at his phone, finger moves skillfully searching what emoji he can use to reply to this huge baby who's whining about cannot see him today because he had to accompany a professor for a seminar.

he grinned.

after that one little date with the great choi seungcheol, jeonghan get to know what a childish man he actually is. he likes sweet things, but prefer his coffee black. he can't eat spicy food. he likes to jokes and jeonghan had to admit he's fun to be with. it's like they have endless things to talk.

it's only a short date in a coffee shop seungcheol frequently go. just as he recommended, he really like the coffee in that place. they spent few hours there just talking and joking. after eating dinner somewhere around the city, seungcheol drove him home. just like that.

not gonna lie jeonghan was secretly wishing for the man to jumped him like the time on the rooftop, he's sure he wouldn't resist the 3rd time around. but no, seungcheol keep his distance. he also looks so composed unlike when he's on the rooftop, only touch his hand here and there when he's guiding them to the restaurant.

but jeonghan really has to give it to him. he live up to his reputation, seungcheol is really gentle and polite.

"is this seat empty?" his attention is disturbed when he sees someone stand beside him.

jeonghan hissed, he doesn't like sitting with a stranger. everyone in his class know this little fact. that's why he always choose to sit on the far back in the corner. living his whole life as an omega, it's has become his natural defense to be suspicious of everyone who come near him. a frown formed on his face, ready to spat at the stranger but freeze on his spot when he see who the person is.

a huge doe eyes are staring down at him. blinking while waiting for his response. nothing comes out from jeonghan but surprised face, so the stranger give himself permission to sit.

jeonghan almost can't believe his eyes. what is hong jisoo doing here? did he go to the wrong room? he doesn't remember taking the same class as the man.

"are you texting with cheol?"  
the golden brown haired man nodding at his phone. in which jeonghan quickly lock the screen in defense.

jisoo just shrugged nonchalantly. it's not like he want to take a peek. jeonghan can see him rolled his eyes and this little action kind of annoyed him.

"are you sure you're not in the wrong class?" he ask.

"no i'm not. this is kim hyejung's songsaenim advance tax class."

hmm..jeonghan take the class too. did he too dense to even realize they're in the same class? all this time?

jisoo seems to understand the screw in jeonghan's brain start working to find the answer of this riddle, the slender one chuckle in disbelieve.

"all the class for this subject is merged because there's not much applicant start from today. so now we're classmate."

jeonghan mouth turned to an O as he vaguely remember the teacher said something like that before. he read about it on announcement board too but didn't bother to read all the names in the merged class. as long as he find his name in it.

"but there's another seats."

"don't want to." jisoo refused straight forward. he take out some of his book, still not looking at jeonghan.

"why?" they're not even close.  
jeonghan run through his hair in frustration. he doesn't like stranger he doesn't know invading his space. this hong jisoo is included. being seungcheol's best friend doesn't give him privilege to be close with jeonghan.

"the only possible option are sitting among of alphas in the middle or here. what do you think?" jisoo explaining patiently. this time facing the blonde haired boy who roam his eyes around the class and grimace when he too, realized that the room if almost full and lots of kidd he knew are alpha sitting scattered around in the front and middle area, leaving almost no space to breathe for poor omegas.

jeonghan look back at jisoo who still staring at him. definitely observing him, probably calculating his value as human. those huge doe eyes and calm nearly expressionless face are really irritating sometimes.

jeonghan never talk to hong jisoo before. even when he hang around seungcheol the past few days he didn't really mingle with his gang. his impression of the guy just really not on the good side. he can imagine how their personality is the polar opposite. hong jisoo seems the type of good boy, calm, soft spoken, the obedient kids who never skip church every week. the boring type. even the way they dressed just so different. button is all up, looking clean and well sheltered. while jeonghan just in tshirt and jeans.

"so you're actually an omega?" he blurted out as he lean back on his chair.

'hmm?"

"you don't actually look like one."

"is that a compliment? thanks i guess," jisoo return to his book, open up some page and start doodling on it.

"i thought you're an alpha or at least a beta. it's surprising seungcheol's best friend is actually an omega."

"cheol is not someone who befriends other for their genetic status," there's a little rise of volume in jisoo's voice when he respond to his words. jeonghan see the man's frowning, definitely look offended.

he open his mouth to say something, his words was not meant to mock choi seungcheol though, he truly is surprised to know this little fact. sungcheol seems to forget to mentioned this when he talked about his friends to him.

how can an alpha befriend an omega? staying close and practically attach to the hips, isn't it dangerous? when an alpha and omega involved, it's only meaning one thing, sex.

did they 'help each other'? like friends with benefit? but this is somehow doesn't fit seungcheol's personality, if he know him correctly.

many question appear in his mind, but the teacher suddenly barged in, jeonghan had to swallowed his words.

"sorry, i didn't meant to raise my voice,"  
jeonghan blink his eyes, he turn to his right, quite surprised at the fast apology. he chew his bottom lip, nodded and pocketing his phone before open his textbook.

"i didn't mean to offend you...or him," he speak quietly, "this is just genuine question,"

it seems his words taken the other golden brown haired back. he pat his pen on his lips while eyeing jeonghan.

"i was quite curious to be honest," jisoo speak up after seconds, the man's voice is so soft and melodious to jeonghan's ears. he's jealous.  
"i was curious of what kind of person that captured cheol's attention that made him acting like headless chicken these days."

jeonghan turn to look at him again, and see the man smiling sweetly,

"maybe you're not as bad as i thought,"

"to be honest, that guy is quite weird. " was jeonghan short remarks.  
jisoo chuckle, "oh what you see is just the surface. he can be a lot weirder,"

jeonghan chuckles lightly. this guy seems not as bad as he thought too. wondering if he pushed a little, he probably can get all seungcheol's dirty secret worth the world.

*+*+*+*

jeonghan is stretching his arms up, his body is so tired from not moving for almost 2 hours. tax class always suck his energy up. somehow regretting why he's taking this subject along with advanced accounting back to back. he really need to pray for the next final exam.

"shall we go? we can work this out in my place, it's near"

jeonghan look up to his newly found friend. all smiley like he usually do. he smile back in respond and pack up his things. there's homework for this class, the 2 decided to work on it while their head still refreshed though it still due next week. on his surprised, jisoo is pretty good with number, jeonghan is not bad either and 2 head is always better than one.

the 2 omega bonded pretty fast during the class. jeonghan doesn't know that the golden haired boy is just as likeable as seungcheol. both are eerily similar that jeonghan can see some of the alpha's trait in jisoo and vice versa.

their destination is pretty near from the university, it's a walk distance. but the closer they are, a sense of familiarity filled jeonghan's body. he kind of know this place, he tried to remember, did he came here before?

"me and cheol live in the same complex. but i live in block C, he's in block B. that building," jisoo point out a building on their left.

then it hit home.

ah, yes, seungcheol's apartment. he slept there once, how can he forget. he feels red blush creep up his cheek. what if he pay the man a sudden visit sometimes in the future? he can imagine the bewildered look on seungcheol's face.

the thought is entertaining him.

when they arrived at jisoo's apartment, jeonghan is taking his time looking around the interior of the place. it's very neat one bedroom apartment, his eyes catch a glance at the shoe rack, there are lots of shoes for one person.

"do you live with someone else?" he ask when he notice the couple cups on the cabinet in the kitchen.

"yeah, with my boyfriend. why?"

jeonghan shake his head. his eyes drawn to couple picture on the wall above the TV.  
2 man sitting on the grass next to each other. jisoo is smiling so bright here, leaning his head on the shorter man's shoulder while his boyfriend staring at him with adoration as if jisoo is the most precious person in the world.

it's candid picture, but taken so well like a professional shot. the ambience, the color, it looks homey and warm.

okay, he's jealous. they looks so happy and cute together.

"don't worry, he's not here now. he's on tour with his band."

"tour? band? is he celebrity?" jeonghan is skipping his way to where jisoo is. tossing his bag on the sofa as he accept the can of cola jisoo gave him. both are in the kitchen.

the guy laugh softly, "not exactly. it's just a band he formed with his friends from his major. last winter an indie label signed with them as opening act for this famous band. so he's been touring with them since last month."

"don't you worry?" he open the cold cola. "long distance relationship rarely succeed. and now he'll have fans and there'll be people swarming around him. they'll try to get his attention"

"you and your sharp tongue. is your habit to jab at other people?" jisoo glaring at him playfully. jeonghan showed him a sheepish smile but let out a small "but it's true though," which earn him a soft pinch on his cheek.

the golden brown haired man walk to the room on the opposite of the kitchen, with jeonghan following him like a lost kitten.

"we trust each other. and if you know him, he's not the type who like to flirt around,"

"still, you'll never know,"

"do you never trust anyone before?" jisoo open the bedroom door.

jeonghan stop right in front of the bedroom, hand stop mid air when he heard the question. small sad smile appear on his face as he continue to drink his cola. pretend nothing happened.

"human is creature that cannot be trusted 100%. you have to keep your guard up every day,"

the blonde haired man realized that the other man is staring at his every movement with curious eyes, but he tried to ignore it by sitting on the fluffy bed and cooing at the amount of plushies. the stare last for few minutes before jisoo finally turn around and undo his button up shirt. jeonghan stand up to put the cola on the study table, afraid if he accidentally spill the drink on the bed.

he's fixated on the man's slender back. skin fair and slim waist, but his brown eyes stop at the golden brown haired man's nape. he widened as he recognize teeth mark on the nape.

jisoo is back facing him, naked top as he open his closet and take a shirt out. the slender man jerk out of surprised when he felt a cold hand touch his spine. he turn around to face jeonghan's serious look.

"you scared me," jisoo rolled his eyes, proceeding to wear his shirt.

"you've been marked." is the only sentence that was out of jeonghan's mouth. he looked up to eye jisoo with stunned face in disbelieve.

"yeah, so?"

jeonghan is dumbfounded at the short answer.

seriously? is this guy crazy? why did he make such a rush decision in this young age?

it's as if jisoo understand what inside the beautiful man's mind, he lean his back on the closet and smile. "it's not that weird. what's wrong with omega being marked by their alpha?"

"insanity." jisoo laugh at the hilarious response.

he see jeonghan turn his heels and sit on the bed. the man steal one of his plushy and hug it. he kinda looks cute hugging it while frowning.

"your reaction remind me of cheol's." he chuckle, remembering cheol's dumbfounded look when he told him about his mark.

"why?"

"hmm?"

"why you let him bite you?"

jisoo's hand rise to rub at the signed of ownership on his nape. he feels warm whenever he touch it. reminding him that he has someone who wants him, who care about him.

"because we're fated mate."

jeonghan feels like headbanging himself to the wall. he scoffed at the words. seungkwan has a rival now. the difference is, seungkwan hasn't found someone dumb enough to bite him, while this person in front of him is too dumb to let someone bite him.

"i can't believe you believe on that myth," he lay on the bed, hugging the rabbit plushy closer to his chest.

"is it really a myth?" jisoo sat on his study chair. he crossed his arms in front of his chest while eyeing jeonghan with fond smile.

jeonghan has this childishness behind the mature look. it's adorable.

"then why are you doing that? you know omega is the bottom of the barrel. once you're bitten by alpha, you can never separate from them nor you can move on to other person. that mark is the shit, why can't it disappear once you're marked?"

"oh this world sucks for us," jisoo heard the last mumble.

"why do i have this hunch that you have bitter experience with this whole bite marks thingy?"

jeonghan sit up again and pout, "because it's ridiculous. why else?"

jisoo contemplated on his next words. no, he's not offended by what jeonghan said, hell, he heard lots of it from people around him. even from his own family when they know about his decision. the first reaction they gave out was exactly like jeonghan. madness, they said.

he's marked by jihoon 2 years ago when they're 19 years old. both of them were too young and confused but still smiling happily at the realization of their connection. that since that day they're connected and completed each other.

the attraction he felt toward jihoon can't be explainable. it's the first time his body reacting to someone like magnet. how his body just want to be touched by him. how the man has successfully entered his mind from the first meeting and he become anxious when they can't see each other. only after he's marked that the anxiety leave him and his body start acting normally instead like a dog in heat.

is it really that ridiculous? but why did he feel right then? that it was the most rightful thing to do.  
he found his other half. and he knows not everyone can have his luck in life like this.

"perhaps you'll understand when you face it yourself yoon jeonghan," he tilt his head and smile.

jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"why did you sleep around then?"

the sudden question sound so rude and offending, and jisoo can see the other person tensed up at his question.

he realized that this must be an awkward conversation to have on the first day of their friendship. but as someone with polar opposite personality and view in life, he's secretly curious on how jeonghan's mind works.

how can seungcheol attracted to him? aside from his beautiful appearance. he's sure his friend is not one who look at someone's outer appearance to feel attached to someone. so there must be something that seungcheol saw from him. especially from how the last few days seungcheol was acting like kid in candy store. excited and hyper. head over heels.

"i heard about your reputation,"

"and you believe it?"

"is it false information then?"

jeonghan shrugged, " not really." he answer softly.

there is a silence in the already quiet room. far far away jeonghan can heard the sound of cars, but it still very much quiet.

"it's the fastest way to calm down the heat." he directed his eyes at the golden brown haired man again.

the man looks sincere with his question, there's no sign of mocking and judgement like other people. people tend to judge him from one glance without trying to understand him. people from different genes with higher social status who will never know how it feels to be an omega.

to be honest he doesn't really hate being born as omega, but some things that happened in his past just make him blame the world for giving him this life. so it's like a love and hate relationship with the world. and it's useless for crying over it, so why not enjoy it?

"medicine doesn't work for you?" there's a concern in jisoo's voice.

is the man playing good man or he's truly good man? jeonghan chuckle bitterly.

"it works, but i prefer it this way. less hustle, more efficient."

with medicine it'll take 2-3 days until the heat gone. but with sex, one orgasm would erase the heat away in a beat.

"but what if something unfortunate happen? your body.."

"i can take care of myself," he wave his hand at the concern.

"you should take care more of your body. love yourself more," jisoo stand up and sit beside him. he lay on the bed, and jeonghan follows him. both omega staring at the ceiling.

"i love myself, why do you think i go to college if i don't love myself?" they turn to stare at each other. "i don't want to depend myself on other people just because i'm born as omega."

jisoo hummed, he diverted his eyes back at the ceiling. "i agree,"

omega born, male or female always being the last one to choose. like the last option to be picked when there's no other to be chosen. everybody knows it, it's hard life, jeonghan just want to use everything he has to live comfortably.

"do you want to get pizza? i'm hungry." is jisoo's invitation with a cheery smile.

"no pineapple."

"cool, i don't like it too."

*+*+*+*

"tell me about cheol in highschool."

jeonghan open the conversation as the two omega sit side by side on the couch. mouth munching pizza endlessly.

jisoo tilt his head up. tongue licking the pizza sauce on his lips while jeonghan eyeing him from the corner of his eyes.

"he's just like any other high schooler," jisoo take another bite of his pizza.  
"but he's adored by the teacher and respected by the whole school."

"and that's not exaggeration." jisoo added.

"what for?"

the young cheeky black haired boy in high school uniform flashed by his eyes as he remembered his friend. what for? for being him.

seungcheol is someone with upright mind and love justice. he hate unfairness the school has with how the caste was made based on the students genes. the alpha was treated like king, the omega treated like slave and the beta like trash.

their highschool didn't separate each genes into different building, but the caste treatment inside the community was so severe. even beta teacher would bow down to alpha students.

seungcheol was famous as the omega fairy. partly because he's always managed to find omega that's suffering from heat and being attacked by alpha. nobody knows how he did it, but the fear he spread by beating the hell out of every alpha who tried to touched omega indecently was working successfully.

seungcheol was also a well known black belt taekwondo athlete who won province tournament for 2 years in a row in middle school. just hearing his name would make alpha back off to save their own life.

it helps his mother is a famous and respected lawyer in south korea too, no one dares going against him. seungcheol's mother would drag everyone who dare to make a mess of seungcheol to the court. given the fact the young choi didn't make mistake and just plainly defending the omega.

another part was because he always carry omega suppressant pills with him. he would give it to every omega he meet that's near their heat or giving out strong pheromones. the 3 years seungcheol in their highschool, the rate of omega attack had been decreased so much.

later on jisoo found out that the man has this weird sense of smelling. he's hyper sensitive to omega's pheromone, but strangely didn't get affected by them.

jisoo really admire the man wholeheartedly.

jeonghan was too awe to respond to the whole biography of choi seungcheol that comes out from jisoo's mouth.

so is that why he's called the great choi seungcheol?

"why did he quit taekwondo?" he didn't remember cheol mentioned anything about that sport.

jisoo grab his drink, "he hurt his ankle from saving underclassmen on the 3rd year. they hit his leg with wood. that bastard," jisoo felt like burst out in anger whenever he's reminded of the painful event.

the incident create a buzz in the whole school because seungcheol broke the guy's ribs, he's unconscious for days and his parents were apparently people with authority. it made it to the local news before disappear slowly when cheol's mother end up won in the court with the help of the victim.

the injury didn't affecting his daily life, but he surely has to let go of every activity that will burdening his leg. means no more taekwondo.

the underclassmen was crying whenever he see seungcheol. the man would pat his head and told him he's okay though jisoo knew he's not. he really know how tough the rehabilitation was but cheol only grit his teeth without complaining.

jisoo see jeonghan's sad face when he heard about the injury. he called the man, trying to lift up his mood again.

"do you know about his secret?" jisoo turn his body to face jeonghan.

"his nose?" jeonghan answered nonchalantly it surprised the golden brown haired man.

"he told you?"

"he even said my scent is special."

"special?"

jeonghan nod. "i thought he's kidding, but it's actually not! it's quite scary. he knows wherever i am, as if i was bugged and he had this jeonghan radar."

jisoo's mouth open slightly, the other didn't realize his stunned and surprised face and just keep talking about how seungcheol stole his favorite spots in the school.

a small pang of hollow appear in his heart.

there's a small sad smile formed in his face, but disappeared in flash when jeonghan turn to look at him. he give out a wide smile and start teasing the blonde man.

all the while dismissing the thought that he think would never appear again.

*+*+*+*


	9. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol's eyes glaring at 2 people who is busy whispering and giggles on the other side of the cafetaria. they were waiting for the food they ordered. acting cute and cuddling at each other.  
he's not used to this. and don't think he can get used to this.
> 
> "that." seungcheol point his chopstick at the 2 beautiful man. jun is biting the end of his chopstick as his eyes following where his friend's chopstick directed to.
> 
> "since when those 2 become good friends?"

it is past midnight, he can feel the cold weather hit his bone and he's quivering a little. he tried to pushed his hand inside his hoodie pocket to warm himself even though it was a futile attempt. for a second he swore at his forgetful mind on why he didn't bring heat pack when he left the house tonight.

his eyes shifted at an unconscious body on the bottom of the bridge stairs. phone screen still flashing with a faint voice of someone calling the caller in the air.

useless, the person they seek doesn't seems able to speak right now.

from the corner of his eyes he can see there are still lots of people wandering the area, under the bridge. they will notice the man soon or later.

besides, the man won't die. he can confirm, usually a villain can't die easily anyway, like a zombie. you killed them once, they will revive again soon after. that's what he learn from the hollywood movies that he watched since young.

he inhaled the cold air before taking a step back. there's no guilt playing in his heart funnily, just some relieve and hidden anger that hasn't fully vent out. he makes one last glance before he fixed his cap and continue walking to his destination. brazing the cold wind.

the night still young, and he has lots to do tonight.

his steps are light, and it has its own rhythm from the sound of his shoes hit the aspalt in this quiet night. like a song. he hummed some tune that cross his mind.

he want to dance the night away.

there's a scream from the opposite the road when he reached the bottom of the stairs, corner of his eyes see people start crowding, but he doesn't bother to stop.

he keeps humming.

*+*+*+*

seungcheol's eyes glaring at 2 people who is busy whispering and giggles on the other side of the cafetaria. they were waiting for the food they ordered. acting cute and cuddling at each other.

he's not used to this. and don't think he can get used to this.

"that." seungcheol point his chopstick at the 2 beautiful man. jun is biting the end of his chopstick as his eyes following where his friend's chopstick directed to.

"since when those 2 become good friends?"  
he asked in annoyance.

he's busy with helping their marketing professor to held a seminar for the freshman these past few days, he didn't get to see jeonghan except for few calls and chats. and when he finally has times to meet him, the beautiful blonde was already snatched by his own best friend.

soon to be ex best friend. he's going to disown jisoo today.

"no idea." jun take another take on his ramen, slurping, munching and swallowing it while seungcheol still busy firing laser at jisoo and jeonghan from a far.

"jeonghan suddenly join our english lab class this morning. i was sitting behind them. and let me tell you, they're giggling for the whole lecture."

"giggling." the chinese man emphasize it slowly.

seungcheol take a look at his friend and tch-ed loudly. he can imagine the cuteness already. jeonghan. giggling.

"hong jisoo was giggling i tell you. have you seen a hong jisoo giggle??"

the black haired man shake his head. taking a bite of his pork cutlet.

"so you can imagine the horror." jun make a shaking motion with his whole body. seungcheol was too used to his friend antics by now that he's barely reacting. it's just another normal day of jun.

"anyway, it's sttill quite a bless for my eyes. 2 beautiful guys sitting together, my eyes were well fed during the class." seungcheol whack him on the head. jun was oww-ing and shoot him a glare, but he doesn't care.

how dare he tease him? how in the world he never had the same class as yoon jeonghan before. his eyes darted back toward the 2 omega who's now busy seeing something on jisoo's phone. and they giggles again. goodness.

it was until his attention shifted to a small group that is going at the omegas direction.

"i hate that guy," seungcheol stab his chopstick at his poor pork when his eyes glaring at the new comer.

"who?" jun piercing his eyes to see who seungcheol means.  
"kim mingyu?"

"yeah,"  
he see a tall guy walking closer at the 2 omega on the edge of the queue. jeonghan smiles brightly at the younger guy who smiles back at him. his eyes focused on the small gesture of closeness when jeonghan grab mingyu's arm to introduce him to jisoo.

kim mingyu is pretty popular. he guess mostly because he's handsome, has great physics and good personality to boot. lots of teacher seungcheol know all praising him for his brilliant brain and friendliness.

it's common for every year for some students to stand out from the crowd. some alpha with excellent skills. and for the sophomore in business major, the one top is this kim mingyu. for now teachers rely on seungcheol for most organization thingy, since it's what he's good at. organizing people and dividing responsibility so everyone can work together without being left out and make sure everything working efficiently. after he graduate though, he can see mingyu replace him. hints of it already apparent.

the guy pretty active and quite some times they're head to head for ideas. seungcheol still win for the most part, but he can't help but agree to some points mingyu said.

but that's not what made him dislike the younger boy. he can see it, though it's not obvious. kim mingyu is preying on jeonghan. and the beautiful man, which he knew realized mingyu's affection on him, doing nothing about it. it must be on purpose. he sighed.

they're not lover, yet. so he can't do anything about it. but even if they're lover, he doesn't think he has the right to forbid jeonghan from being friendly with anyone. especially knowing the omega's free spirit personality, it will be him that will get dumped in blink of eyes.

"are you going to eat the egg or not?"

"you can take it." he answer nonchalantly. he can hear jun saying thank you but he doesn't bother. he lost his appetite already.

"i like that boy," he point his chopstick to another boy behind mingyu who's always in smile mode.

"lee seokmin?" jun asked in between his munching.  
seungcheol humm in agreement.

"and that boy too." he move the point of his chopstick to adorable boy with chubby cheeks who's now hugging jeonghan's arm and talking with enthusiast.

"boo seungkwan?"

seungcheol finally turn to look at his best friend who's stuffing his mouth with a stolen pork from his plate. he just can't stop eating, can he? this is his 3rd serving already and the chinese doesn't show any sign of stopping.

where does all the calories go to? he eat like a pig yet he doesn't seems to get fat. he doesn't even go to gym like seungcheol. damn, he envy his metabolism.

"how do you know all their names??"

"yah, it's me. is there anyone in this school that i don't know?"

accepting this as challenge seungcheol point his chopstick randomly and dare his friend.

"who is that girl?" he ask.

"lee gukjoo's look alike,"

"who is that guy?"

"kim jongmin look alike,"

"that one?"

"jun jihyun look alike, if you look at her side profile."

seungcheol give a WTF look before laughing his ass off while trying to choke his friend with his arm who tried his best to free himself.

"you crazy!"

"how do i know all the names of people in this school?? who's being ridiculous here?? yahh not my hair!!" jun is shrieking when he tried to stop seungcheol from ruffling his brown hair.

"what games are you guys playing?" jisoo put his tray in front of jun and laugh at the 2 childish man. jeonghan sit in front of cheol, brown beautiful eyes staring at him with a knowing look. seungcheol smile sweetly at him.

"he's bullying me," the chinese is sulking while fixing his precious hair. jisoo help him by standing up to reach the man's hair.

"how is the seminar?" jeonghan asked.

"good, it's success." seungcheol put down his chopstick and grab his drink when something caught the attention of his nose. he stop drinking and look around.

what is this?

his attention stopped at jeonghan. something is changed in jeonghan, but he can't pinpoint it out. jeonghan see his reaction and raise his eyebrows at him. he shakes his head lightly and smile.

it's probably nothing.

"can we sit here?" seungcheol heard familiar voice and back to glaring mode.  
the 3 kids join them. jisoo and jeonghan welcome them excitedly and make space for the tall guy. he frown at the sight, why mingyu has to be sit with jeonghan?

seungcheol look to his right and smile at seungkwan who seems cannot stop looking at him with awe. he chuckles when the younger one quickly shifted his eyes in embarrassment. he's quite used to it, at the stare and admiration. he sometimes wonder what made people like him. he didn't do anything that deserve the attention, but he's thankful enough. after all, being likeable is better than get hate right?

it's faint, but seungcheol notice that the boy has a nice scent. scent that can make people feel pleasant just by near him. no wonder he likes the boy.

"wei~?" he return his attention to jun who's on the phone.  
must be minghao since the man start speaking fast in chinese, sometimes mixing it with korean. seungcheol heard something like canteen, usual place and hang up the call.

"minghao is coming here,"

"he doesn't practice? his performance this weekend right," seungcheol ask while picking up his drink.

*+*+*+*

"be careful, you're drooling hyung,"

jeonghan is back from his trance when he heard a soft whisper from his left. he's blushed at his own clumsiness and wipe his mouth but feels nothing wet. it earns a heartily laugh from the younger alpha.

"how dare you," the blonde hissed softly.

he's too focused on the man opposite him, looking so handsome and calm. the moment he enter the cafetaria and see seungcheol in his usual black shirt and a cap, he feels lost. it's been few days since they last saw each other and the more he see him, the more handsome he become. The usual pounding in his heart return that he had to hold on to jisoo for dear life and whined, in which make jisoo laugh and tease him non stop.

the story about seunghceol's injury still fresh in his mind and he can't help but feeling sorry for the guy. he's really kind, he wonder what's in his mind when the doctor said he can't do taekwondo anymore. did he still showing a bright smile like he always do?

when he and jisoo walk together to their table, he's contemplated on where he should sit. he end up sitting with jisoo while eyeing the empty seat beside seungcheol. and he can't help but feel jealous when the handsome alpha chuckle at seungkwan's cuteness for getting caught staring at him. he's just gentle with everyone isn't he?

it's few minutes later when jeonghan see jun excitedly wave his hand in the air. everyone in the table look back in unison to see 2 people in marine blue hoodie walking closer. the blonde stop chewing his chicken when he see a not so familiar kid following minghao from behind. looking sulking and pouting. but the pout turn to wide smile when he see seungcheol.

"i found a stray cat on the way here," the skinny dancer cheekily point to the boy who's skipping lightly and hug seungcheol from behind. minghao choose to sit beside mingyu. his eyes scanning all the strangers he never seen before but the cheerful guy just nonchalantly sit like it's no big deal.

"why do i feel like the group getting bigger?" he ask in amusement.

"they're our junior," jun said from the end of the table. taking the last bite from seungcheol's plate. they start introduce themselves to each other but jeonghan's is careless because his eyes can't stop looking at the arms wrapped around seungcheol.

he blinks. both looking so comfortable and chummy. it's a sight jeonghan never see before. seungcheol is kind with everyone and he can be quite touchy with people he's comfortable with, but so far aside from his close circle of friend, the guy never let others touching him like this.

the alpha didn't even touch him like that, he thought in annoyance.

jeonghan recognized the kid as that one he saw on the pond last week. the one who become center or attention when he suddenly came and hug seungcheol tightly. even today he can feels eyes are on the 2 people and whispers can be heard here and there.

"jun hyung, can you move? i want to sit here,"

jun look up at the boy and raise his eyebrows. "there are a lot of empty seat. why do i have to move?"

"i don't know any of them," the brown haired kid mumble,eyes scanning all people on the table and shifting on his feet. "hyuung," he lean in to seungcheol.

what a spoiled kid... jeonghan thought, but he's surprised when seungcheol nudge jun, who rolled his eyes and stand up. jun doesn't make any protest and just move to sit beside minghao. the spoiled brat grinned and take the seat. looking not guilty at all.

"that's chan." jeonghan look at his right to jisoo who still busy peeling his fish from their bone.

"cheol's childhood friend." the man eyed him back. "he's in dance major, same with hao,"

jeonghan noticed that. both are wearing the same faculty's hoodie. his eyes return to the younger one who push the empty plate with finger in disgust. cheol help him by putting the plate together to give some space in front of him. he rolled his eyes at the attitude.

"why is he so spoiled? and i can't believe cheol let him do that." jeonghan whispered to jisoo who simply chuckling at the outburst. the slender man bite his chopstick, head tilting, thinking.

"because chan is special,"

jeonghan is stunned at the short answer. jisoo focused back at his food, "you don't think you're the only one special for cheol right?"

jisoo give him the sweetest smile ever. but unlike the sweet smile, the words behind it jab him bitterly.

*+*+*+*

"why are you alone?" the man in cap lean in toward the younger one. "why is soonyoung not with you?"

he can still see the trace of sadness on chan's face. he secretly wonder whether something happen to him. a fight with soonyoung? seungcheol thought.

nah, no way. the 2 never fight before. even if they're having argument, he know soonyoung would give in first and let the younger win. that's what always happen all these years.

"i don't know. and i don't care." he see chan huffed, puffing up his cheek as he sulk. "he left without saying anything."

"have you called him?"

"he didn't pick up." seungcheol felt a weight on his left side and see chan leaning at him. looking sad and lonely. instinctively he raise his arm to hold the boy closer and stroke his soft brown hair.

chan's sweet and refreshing pheromone filled his nostril and he feels relaxed. whenever he feel stress and tired, just by sitting close to him like this never failed to raise his spirit. his pheromone work for him like a battery charger. but it's a bit strong to his liking and remind himself to give some medicine to him.

his eyes staring at the younger boy from the top of his head and silently cursing at a certain silver haired dancer. chan can never be left alone, it's too dangerous. he dislike the fact that soonyoung left without saying anything. last time he remember he scold the silver haired boy after chan was attacked. he know it's not the beta's fault, but being his friend for long time he should already know that chan's pheromone is like a dangerous bait for alphas out there.

it's unfortunate the younger boy has this unique pheromone. for reason he didn't know, opposite to what he felt, the effect of chan's pheromones affecting other alpha's instinct for the worst. it's triggering aggressive side of an alpha, make them wild, like aphrodisiac.

that's why he's an easy prey and seungcheol can't stop worry about him.

the corner of his eyes caught 2 blonde man in front of him whispering to each other. he blink his eyes, one of them look furious while the other is snickering.

"what are you guys talking about?"

jisoo is now laughing wholeheartedly, jeonghan tried to cover the man's mouth but jisoo managed to hold his hand.

"jeonghan is jealous."

"yaahhh!"

realizing that he still patting chan's hair, seungcheol let the boy go in reflex. it's a habit he developed over the years since they know each other.

the younger one is obviously pouting at the reaction and sit straight again. seungcheol felt guilty for doing thing so abruptly, but this is jeonghan at his stake. how could he forget the other's presence? he can't believe it.

chan's confused as his eyes innocently moves from cheol to the 2 blonde man opposite him.

"he's a friend." he explain to jeonghan who's now blushing.  
a happy smile escape his red lips at seeing that.

"who is he?" seungcheol turn to look at chan's unhappy face. the younger boy never able to cover his expression well. if he's annoyed, he will show it on his face.

"ah, i haven't introduce you guys, chan, this is yoon jeonghan, yoon jeonghan this is lee chan."

"this is cheol's future boyfriend," jisoo chirped in and yelp when jeonghan slap his arm.

for a second the whole table was in silent when they hear it, then everyone start cheering, whistling and teasing them, they're so loud it create little chaos in the cafetaria, everyone around them peeking trying to get to know what happen and start gossiping. seungcheol barely care as he grin like a chesire cat in embarrassment while jeonghan just tried to keep a poker face the whole time but his red ears totally betrayed him.

it's only chan who's not happy at the whole chaos.

he stared at seungcheol's smiling face with furrowed eyebrows then look down while chewing his lip. he played with the edge of his hoodie. he's upset.

the dance major student felt his phone vibrated, he take it out and lit up at the name appear on the screen.

"hello?"

seungcheol mouthing 'soonyoung?'  
chan nodded lightly.

"i'm in the cafetaria. no. in business faculty. i came with minghao hyung," chan scrunched up his nose when he listen to the other end. "i'm with cheol hyung now. okay, i'll wait."

"soonyoung will be here soon," his face brighten up. the older man pat his head and nod.

he take out a small plastic bag and give it to the omega. chan stare at him confused.

"i'm not in heat," the boy complain.

"just drink. it's for your own safety."

he's reluctant but end up obeying as he grab seungcheol water bottle.

it's not long when chan stand up from his seat and half running toward a man in green parka jacket. seungcheol's eyes following chan who whine to the other guy whom in turn looks worried and cupping chan's face with both hands.

soonyoung look around, definitely searching for him, so he wave his hand in the air until he see him. the younger boy bow a little before turn around with chan in tow, waving goodbye excitedly.

*+*+*+*

"there's something i need to tell you." minghao suddenly speak up after he occupied the seat seungkwan previously sit. the 3 juniors left to go for another class, leaving the 5 of them alone.

the chinese face is serious, unlike his usual laid back behavior, his voice a little soft since he focus his conversation on seungcheol. jisoo and jun had to lean in a bit so they can hear clearer. jeonghan wonder if he has the rights to be in this discussion.

"it's still a rumor, but i think you need to know."

seungcheol raise his eyebrows at the sudden change of atmosphere. but he listens.

"remember that guy from music major who attack chan few weeks ago?" seungcheol nod, "he's found unconscious few days ago. from his testimony he said he's pushed down the stairs by someone he didn't know."

"he hurt his arm badly, and still in hospital now."

"what does that correlate with me?"

"there's rumor that it was you who pushed him." minghao said after a small pause.

seungcheol scoffed, a sarcastic laugh escape his red lips as he lean on his chair and cross his arms in front of his chest.

this is the first time jeonghan see that kind of expression on seungcheol, his serious look and cocky expression, he never knew the man capable of that. from the past few weeks they've been seeing each other, he always has the impression the man as the gentlest creature he ever know, so kind too. this side of him give him goosebumps.

he strangely find it hot.

"what kind of rubbish is that?" seungcheol remarks shortly, still looking disbelieve.

"well, i guess it's because some people see you two a week back. he threatened you didn't he? for what you did to him. they thought you're taking revenge on him."

"the most absurd thing i heard this year," jisoo calmly speak. minghao shrug.

"my point is," seungcheol's lips turn to thin line as he's waiting minghao to speak. "his friends can't take it and i heard they plan to make you pay for what happen to that guy."

*+*+*+*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the good news is, i have finished the next 2 chapter. but i'll post it after i proofread it again.  
"action" will start from now on hahaha  
hope you guys enjoy ^^


	10. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol is finally looking at him. eyes in dazed for seconds while staring at him with clear admiration. jeonghan is quite embarrassed at it. must seungcheol staring at him like he's being hypnotized every time jeonghan talk to him? he know he's good looking but it's not like he's medusa who turn him to stone whenever their eyes met.

"are you still thinking what minghao said?"

seungcheol is finally looking at him. eyes in dazed for seconds while staring at him with clear admiration. jeonghan is quite embarrassed at it. must seungcheol staring at him like he's being hypnotized every time jeonghan talk to him? he know he's good looking but it's not like he's medusa who turn him to stone whenever their eyes met.

"huh? not really," seungcheol answer awkwardly, finally he get his voice again. he looks down, rather shy, probably for acting like a fool just now and the beauty find it endearing.

"then what's bothering you?" jeonghan sit back straight in his spot.

they're on the rooftop of psychology building. after their chaotic and intense lunch time, everyone was deciding to separate ways . jeonghan was about to leave with jisoo when seungcheol grabbed his hand. the golden brown haired man pat his shoulder lightly with an understanding smile then say goodbye without waiting for jeonghan's answer, it's an obvious answer anyway.

but after jisoo leave, seungcheol didn't say anything beside nervously biting his lip and fidgeting in his spot. his hand still holding jeonghan's, doesn't want to let it go.

"let's go to the rooftop," jeonghan speak up after a few seconds.

after making a short stop to his favorite vending machine on the 3rd floor, they head up to the rooftop. still hand in hand.

jeonghan didn't really used to this kind of affection, because he afraid if he become addicted. afraid if he can't let go the warmth that envelope his palm right now. it's kind of natural for them, no awkwardness, as if this is just their normal everyday thing.

but the moment they sit on the hard floor of the rooftop, jeonghan keep his distance from the other man. seungcheol didn't seem to mind, and just like that, they're sitting without making any conversation. seungcheol looks like he's in deep thought, and he didn't want to disturb.

"this is the 3rd time." seungcheol start open up.

"this is the 3rd incident," black orbs turn to stare at him, the thick eyebrows furrowed deeply as he explain, "3 times, those people who messed up with chan end up in incident like this. when this happen once in high school and again last year, i thought it's mere accident. but i don't think it as accident anymore now."

jeonghan is listening in silent, stabbing the straw in his milk box. his brown eyes can see seungcheol's actually thinking hard on the current event unlike the calmness that he showed in front of his friends on the cafetaria back then.

"did that kid get prey on a lot?"

seungcheol humming his answer, he sure show a lot of attention at his childhood friend.  
"he's an easy prey since he's little. i don't know how many times i get involved in fights for him," he continue on but then flabbergasted at his own words,

"listen, i don't want you to think bad or weirdly-"

"i don't. don't worry," jeonghan convinced him with a smile. he take a sip of his strawberry milk after. feeling fresh at the cold sweetness that filled his throat.

"jisoo told me about your doing in high school, the great choi seungcheol," he let out a cheeky grin

he see seungcheol bewildered when he heard the famous nickname before let out a small groan. he covered his face with right hand, feeling embarrassed. he seems to really dislike that nickname causing jeonghan to laugh.

the reaction though only last for few seconds before seungcheol remember something and stare at him, "wait, jisoo told you?"

"uhm, about you in highschool,"

"what kind of story?" the man nervously asked,

"your omega fairy tale?" seungcheol groaned again as he lean his back on the wall.

"is that all?" he ask again, this time calmly, with his eyes closed.

"why? is there anything else i should know?"

"no, nothing else." seungcheol hurriedly answer.

jeonghan can feel the devastation and shyness from the big built he can't help stroking his soft black hair.

seungcheol had taken his cap off once they reach the rooftop. now jeonghan can see his whole handsome face without obstacle. the alpha raise his left hand to get a grip on jeonghan's hand. intertwining and rest them on his thigh.

seungcheol really like to hold his hand, he noticed. wonder if he can get used to this. no one treat him this gentle before.

actually there's something that jeonghan curious about, and he's conflicted whether it's the right time to ask. this atmosphere is too nice to ruin. his brown eyes studying the alpha's side profile, watching the long eyelashes moving up and down when he blinks.

he bite his lower lip. there's nothing wrong to just ask, right?

"what's your relationship with that kid?"

"hmm? chan?"  
jeonghan nod. doe eyes staring in full attention.

"we're friend. i told you," he see seungcheol smile wide, but that's not what jeonghan's means.

he was sure there's something more between them, the affection seungcheol showed during the lunch time was not just really because they're long time friend like he told.

"his father is my mother's colleague. they work together lots of time before and ever work together in the same firm before my mother set up his own office. i knew him since he's like 11. so he's like my own little brother."

"my mother is a lawyer, do you know that?"

"jisoo told me,"

"he even told you that?" seungcheol rolled his eyes and scrunched up his nose cutely.  
a small smile appear on jeonghan's face at the sight.

"chan's father is a judge. we went to the same middle & high school and now same university." seungcheol continue as he tighten his hold on the omega's hand. as if trying to convince him.

jeonghan still waiting for more explanation, he can sense seungcheol have more things to say. but the man stop speaking, jeonghan wonder if he pry too much into his private life, they're nothing as of currently, despite seungcheol obviously courting him he's pretty much a stranger to him.

he shouldn't force him, but it's really bothering his mind.

"you don't think you're the only one special for cheol right?"

jisoo's annoying statement been ringing in his mind for a while, and for some reason he felt irritated.

"so that kid been following you everywhere,"

okay, that sound so petty, even on jeonghan's level. he can't believe he said something childish like that.

seungcheol chuckle at his small outburst. now he want to bang his head on the wall badly.

aah...so embarrassing...

the black haired man is staring at their intertwine hands,

"chan...is special," he speak softly, eyes crinkle as if he's reminiscing something precious.

the omega rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away from seungcheol. the taboo words seems to be affecting him more than he thought. he crossed his arms in front his chest as he huffed. eyes stare far to the front at the green trees surrounding the rooftop, he's trying to distract himself.

he doesn't know that sentence can affecting him this much. he blame it to jisoo.

"just how many special person exactly do you have?" he said it flat and monotone, but there's a mocking hidden in the question.

from the corner his eyes he can see seungcheol's surprised face. then a grin appear on his face, seems like he find this situation funny. this make jeonghan irritate more.

jeonghan gasp when the man suddenly lean in so close with a stupid grin still decorating his handsome face. jeonghan had to hold his breathe from their closeness.

"are you jealous?" the alpha ask playfully, slowly inching closer.

the distance force jeonghan to lean to the side little by little to avoid any contact with the alpha. he has to support his body with his left hand on the floor, body half bend to the left. he's too flabbergasted at the sudden daring action.

"if you meant that kind of 'special', you're the on-" the alpha start nuzzling to his neck like a dog before freezing in his spot. sentence left unfinished.

jeonghan raised his eyebrows in confusion, the grin on seungcheol's face subsided and slowly turn to thin line. the black orbs move up to stare at him, jeonghan can see there's some question in it, as if searching for something in his face before it change to confusion.

the omega open his mouth, he want to ask what's with the man when seungcheol back off. putting them in distance.

"what happen?"

"shouldn't that be my question?" jeonghan talk back in annoyance. "what happen?"

seungcheol cover his nose with the back of his hand. he's not answering quickly rather been thinking when sudden some realization hit him.

jeonghan can see him swallowing his saliva.

"i knew it. i know there's something wrong with you since we're in cafetaria, but i didn't know what so i dismiss it," he start on softly.

huh?  
jeonghan stared at the handsome alpha who seems shocked too at his own finding.

"i guess i finally know what it is."

"what do you mean?"

seungcheol frown before saying something that makes jeonghan bewildered even more.

"why is your scent change?"

*+*+*+*

at first he thought it's because the man is not in heat, so his pheromone cease to almost nothing. but seungcheol would usually still be able to notice it, no matter how much neutral an omega can be, their pheromones can still be smell by seungcheol, so it's impossible.

he really thought it's what happen and since he's always around jisoo he thought jisoo's pheromones was the one overpowering jeonghan's.

it's doesn't matter if his scent is weak, what made seungcheol shocked and surprised is the fact that jeonghan almost smell like nothing.

like a beta.

he can't believe at his own conclusion.

in his life, seungcheol learn that in this world there are 2 kind pheromones. one belong to omega, which usually smell sweet and soft, and another one belong to alpha whom only apparent when they're in heat. their scents are mostly strong and quite thick. that's how seungcheol start differentiating them.

while beta, these genes doesn't give out any scent. nothing.

he once ask his father why? but his father didn't have an exact answer to that. just saying that's how the world made them to be. a neutral genes.

and of course a small narration over alpha and omega are supposed to be with each other. how they complete each other's presence in life. alpha and omega are meant to be together or something like that. sound romantic when he's young and never failed to made him dreaming about his own omega.

"change like what?" he see the blonde man frown. trying to smell his own body.

he want to laugh at the cute action, duh, he wouldn't be able to do that. it's something only seungcheol's nose can do. his shocked has been half gone by now but it's turn to a real frustration.

he's been left for few days and jeonghan already changed to a beta? what the hell is that?  
his fated mate, the scents...

"do i smell bad?"

seungcheol doesn't know what's been possessed him when he answer in half sulking. he hates this sudden change he's not ready to face at all. all theories comes into his brain but none is the answer to what happen.

"you stink."

both stunned. too shocked to moves.

what the fuck he said just now??

seungcheol's face get paler by each seconds while seemingly in contrast with jeonghan red face. the man's doe eyes almost turn to a single line as he slowly gulped. he winced with every jeonghan's movement.

he's dead. he's totally dead.

what happen next is too fast for seungcheol to react when jeonghan grab his bag, stand up and slam the rooftop door shut. he grimaced at the loud sound.

but more at his own stupidity.

he groaned as he lay his back on the dirty floor, he doesn't care anymore. he rolled around on the floor at the disaster his mouth caused.

he really want to dig his own grave and bury himself. he doesn't deserve to live in this world.

*+*+*+*


	11. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i'm waiting for someone," he adjust his bag while pointing his thumb at the class. eyes scanning the students that walk out from the class behind the teachers as he talk. he's growing anxious when he can't find a certain blonde head.
> 
> "lover?"
> 
> "not official yet sir," he laugh awkwardly.
> 
> that is if jeonghan didn't dump him already.

seungcheol doesn't dare to call nor chat jeonghan after the incident, but he tried to make it up by waiting for him after his class the next day. peeking on the glass window on the door to find the beautiful blonde. he looks so serious concentrating on his notes as the teacher writing on the board.

watching jeonghan in his class is a new experience for the black haired man. he didn't realized this before but jeonghan is actually really smart, on subject seungcheol thought was hard, the beautiful omega score it better than him. his GPA is not bad, but it's still a shame when compared to the blonde one's

waiting by leaning on the wall beside the door, seungcheol still can't stop thinking what could happened. the scent that he really like is nowhere to be smell, and it's really frustrating him. he asked jisoo whether something happen to jeonghan while he was away but jisoo said nothing happen nor weird incident happen around jeonghan.when jisoo asked why, he couldn't tell his best friend just yet, he's still so confused.

it's sucks since he's too used to be able to pick up the scents everywhere, realizing that his omega is near is really comforting for his sense.

and then suddenly he can no longer smell it, it's normal if he feels lost, restless and now don't know what to do.

there is really no way jeonghan has turn to beta isn't he? and so sudden? there must be explanation for it. he's dying to ask jeonghan about this.

that is if the blonde man willing to see him. so far the guy seems avoiding him. and now with his non-existence pheromone, it's so easy for him to sneak away without seungcheol know. seungcheol is sure he's slowly going crazy if this happen any longer.

the class is over, the alpha can hear rustling from inside the classroom. he's ready to catch the blonde before he slip his way out again but the first one to comes out is the teacher who's surprised and pleased to see him.

"what are you doing here, seungcheol ah? you should come in and join my class instead of standing here" the old man pat his shoulder excitedly.

seungcheol grimace at the invitation. feeling dilemma, sure it'll be fun to be in the same class as yoon jeonghan, but it's definitely a big no no for statistic class. he doesn't want the man see his stupidity in this subject. especially since the other guy excel it.

"i'm waiting for someone," he adjust his bag while pointing his thumb at the class. eyes scanning the students that walk out from the class behind the teachers as he talk. he's growing anxious when he can't find a certain blonde head.

"lover?"

"not official yet sir," he laugh awkwardly.  
that is if jeonghan didn't dump him already.

"oh, but it seems the person doesn't know you're here. there's no one inside already,"

seungcheol's eyes widened, he quickly look inside the class, the teacher is right, there's already no one in sight. not a single human. he cursed silently. the man apparently escape through the other door.

he felt another pat from the teacher who pity him before left.

right, he really need to be pitied at this moment. seungcheol sighed hard as he bang his forehead on the wall.

*+*+*+*

"did something happen?"

jun asked when his friend slumped down in his seat beside him without saying anything. from the moment he saw seungcheol walk inside the classroom, he's ready to greet him with a huge smile only to be ignored by the guy.

he turn his body sideways. fully curious.

"can you help bury me? i just want to disappear from this world."

jun scratch his cheek while staring at the alpha.  
"sure, just tell me when and where,"

seungcheol kick him under the table, the chinese almost curse at him but tried to cool himself when he see his friend looking so frustrated.

"what happen anyway?"

"i called jeonghan stink." seungcheol whined after a short paused, he's considering whether to tell jun or not, because he can already imagine what the man's reaction.

the chinese will laugh his head off and tease him til the end of the world, he can even hear his laughter ringing behind his head right now.

even though he end up saying it, he need to spill it before he went nuts. he laid his cheek on the table after that, face facing jun. feeling sucks.

"you what?"

"you heard me jun, don't make me repeat it." he mumbled without looking.

the chinese blink his eyes innocently, he suddenly sighed with a serious expression, staring at his friend with convern. he even crossed his arms in front of his chest.

seungcheol blinks, he's not expecting this kind of reaction from his usual crackhead friend.

"you know what?" jun start speaking with a serious tone

"fine, i'll gladly help you bury yourself. even i will help make a grand ceremony and i'll get some celebrity to sing on your funeral. just tell me names. the cost will be on me."

the pout on seungcheol's face growing bigger. he huffed childishly and turn his face around. he should never doubt his own hunch.  
this is jun, what do you expect?

he's sulking harder when he heard his friend since high school laugh his heart out at his childish reaction.

"what possessed you to tell him that?" the brown haired man wipe the tears on the edge of his eyes when he ask in between his laughter "i'm telling hao and jisoo this,"

"yah!!" the black haired guy sit straight and slap the other alpha's arm.  
"don't you dare!" seungcheol point his fore finger at the chinese guy,

he pushed the fore finger away from his face.

"then tell me about it," jun want to keep teasing the alpha but he stop, he doesn't have the heart when seungcheol seems to be really upset.

seungcheol scrunched up his nose, pressing his lips together as he's considering how to explain before telling jun what had happened, exactly as it is.

his close circle friends know about his ability to smell pheromones and able to accept it. it's not your everyday life to have a friend with super power ability to differentiating pheromones, so seungcheol kind of glad they treated him just normally.

after he finished his story, he see jun's slowly raise his eyebrows in surprised.

"an omega can change to beta??" he whispered, afraid to be heard by the others "is that possible?"

seungcheol shrugged at the question. he insert his hands in his jeans pocket and lean back on his chair. for a while the both of them stay silent while jun try to comprehend the new information.

"did you apologize?" seungcheol turn his head at the sudden question.

"he keep avoiding me, i was looking everywhere but can't find him."he pout.

"have you called?"

"he didn't answer,"

"did you ask jisoo? they're attached to the hips lately. like a buy 1 get 1 package deal," jun hold up 2 his fore finger together.

"1+1" he grin.

seungcheol watched the fore fingers dance with lifeless eyes.  
"he said he haven't seen jeonghan since yesterday,"

jun can feel the real desperation coming from his friend. it seems he really like the omega. it's quite funny to be honest to see seungcheol going crazy over someone, it's the first time.

but it's his second time he see the man breaking down like this. the last time he saw the dominant alpha being this frustrated was in highschool when...

"have you tried library?" jun suddenly remember something. a glimpse of familiar back and blonde head he saw yesterday flashed back to his mind.

"yup, and he's not in his usual shelves."

"no, not that spot. he wouldn't be there if he wanted to avoid you." black orbs staring at jun's dark brown ones in confusion.

"have you check the one on the back?"

it takes exactly 3 seconds for seungcheol to finally react. his eyes widened, finally it dawn on him when he reminded of some place he didn't think of before. a wide grin appear on his red lips.

he quickly get up from his seat and dash toward the door while shouting

"you're genius moon junhui!!!"

the said chinese is dumbfounded when he's left alone, blinking at how fast seungcheol disappear. he tilt his head while muttering "i'm offended he just realized that now."

it seems the guy will skip the next class, he turn to front when the teacher walking in. 

"ah!" he suddenly remember..

he take out his phone quietly, hiding it under the table as he open a familiar chat application, he start typing furiously when he found the names he's seeking.

'guess what happened just now to our love birds?'

a mischievous smile is decorating his face.

*+*+*+*

jeonghan close the book he's reading rather loudly as he brushed his blonde hair to the back in frustration. he can't concentrate at all. he's too angry to function well since yesterday. nothing can distract him to forget about what happen in the rooftop.

he can't even go to jisoo because he's too embarrassed to talk about it.

stink?

STINK?!

he should have throw seungcheol off the psychology rooftop building yesterday at that second. then at least half of his anger get vent out well. only half, but it still better than nothing.

how can he said that?? that jerk.

jeonghan inhale deeply and exhale slowly. he lean his back to the wall behind him. currently he's sitting on the floor, eyes looking up to the dusty shelves around him. his heart hurt at remembering the event that once happen here before.

this is the place where seungcheol said his scent is special. he snort, funny how now he said the opposite. so ironic.

he saw the handsome guy few times today, in front of his class in the morning, eyes scanning everyone who walk pass him. definitely searching for him. jeonghan manage to sneak in among a small group of people who go the same direction with him. and seungcheol didn't even notice him. he gritted his teeth.

is this the same guy who used to be able allocated him even before he see jeonghan?

and just now, he's in front of the door of his 2nd class of the day. peeking cutely at the window on the door to check on him. jeonghan pretend not to see him. he is not going to forgive him that easily after wounding his pride like that.

besides what else is he going to say? apologize for saying that?? will it change anything if that's what his nose sense? will he walk in distance from him then?? his apology will not change the fact that he think jeonghan is stink.

jeonghan never felt this angry his whole life over a man. well there's always first for everything. kudos for the great choi seungcheol to be able to make him this mad and he will never forget it.

he felt his phone vibrated, he check it then turn the alarm off. it's a reminder to take his suppressant pills. jeonghan take out a transparent bottle with red pills in it from his pocket. he eyed it for a while. he rubbed the cool surface of the bottle, and a flashback return to where he get this medicine from

*+*+*+*

"you were growing up in LA?" jeonghan gasp.

jisoo chuckle at the over reaction.

"no wonder you have this accent when you talk," jeonghan nodded before take another slice of pizza from the coffee table.

jisoo hummed as he just take a bite of his own pizza. "i moved here when i was 15. for my father's job." he lick the sauce on his finger.

"what did he do?"

"he work for the government. dna research development for omega. he's been doing research in US for 2 decade there until korean government ask him to return for a new development or something like that. my 2 brothers also work for him in the lab."

"2 brothers?" jeonghan stared at the man in surprised. he didn't know jisoo has 2 brothers. he thought he's an only child.

"yep. 5 and 7 years older than me."

jisoo chewing on his pizza as if contemplating on what he's saying next.

"you know, both my parents are born alphas." this new information stunned jeonghan that he stop eating. he tilt his head when the screw in his head start moving.

how can 2 alpha give birth to an omega?

"my oldest brother is alpha, my 2nd brother is a beta." jisoo continue with a smile, definitely enjoying the obvious confusion in jeonghan's eyes.

"what??"

jisoo shrugged nonchalantly. the blonde is bewildered

"are you all...blood related?" jeonghan ask slowly in tiny voice jisoo automatically burst out in laughter.

"yes we are all." the golden brown haired man said in between his chewing. "i'll show you our family picture later. we are all look alike. we're born from the same parents."

jeonghan let out a small "wahh" at the miracle. that kind of things can happen?

"that's what my father has been researched all this time. DNA is something complicated, my family often joke about it, saying it's like a lottery. things like this happen all the times in the whole world, it's just not really under spotlight because it's rare. let just say that i pick the bad lottery number that i was born an omega."

jeonghan has been listening all this time. his heart understand what jisoo means by picking up the bad lottery number. they're on the same page after all.

"come to think of it, i have something that probably you like." jeonghan just stare when the golden brown haired man stand up from his seat. he disregard his pizza, taking a wet tissue to wipe his hand and disappear from the blonde sight.

jeonghan put down his pizza too, wipe his hand with wet tissue before following jisoo to his room.

inside the bedroom, he saw the slender guy take a box out from the study table's drawer. he showed jeonghan a small bottle filled with red pills.

"this is special suppressant that's customized using my second brother's dna."

jeonghan hold the medicine with shocked. he still try to comprehend what's happening when jisoo continue his explanation.

"my father was worried of my well since i was young. there's no omega to ask for advice in our family, so this is his only way out. he lied to everyone saying i'm a beta to protect me."

"why beta?" jeonghan cut him off with confusion.

"he think it's the safest for me to appear as beta to blend with others without being under spotlight." jisoo lean his body on the table

"he and my brothers develop this in hope when i got my heat, i wouldn't spread out pheromone that'll attract alphas. it's been years i was pretending to be a beta i almost forget i'm an omega,"

jeonghan look up to jisoo calm and beautiful face.

"this medicine is developed to camouflage our pheromone to be like a beta. it will suppressed our pheromone even though we're in heat. the pain would still be there, we need to drink the usual suppressant, but at least we don't attract alpha's attention. i don't know if it will work for you though since it's originally customized for me."

"but don't you need it?"

jisoo smile sweetly at him, tilting his head adorably. "i like my life right now. i have jihoon."

jeonghan raise his eyebrows, eyes full with question.

"being recognized by our alpha just from our pheromone is more meaningful for me than pretending to be a beta." he answered shyly while rubbing his nape.

"you can have it,"

*+*+*+*

jeonghan gripped the bottle tightly. it seems because of this medicine that his pheromones change.

actually jeonghan can feel the effect of this medicine. he would usually attract attention when he's in public even though he's not in heat. aside from his attractive figure, lusting eyes of alpha that staring at him as if he's walking around naked that disgust him all this times, since he consumed the red pill, it's reduced drastically, as if he's being invisible.

you stink.

but seungcheol's disgusted voice is coming back to him and he's confused. it hurt so much when the man say it from his own mouth. the distance he put after the realization and the look in seungcheol's face.

his heart felt heavy and he want to cry. but his pride is shielding him from the weak will. there's no use to crying over that guy.

it's embarrassing.

he heard footsteps running inside the quiet library and get up to get water to drink the medicine. he wonder who it is dare enough to run inside the library and why the librarian didn't kick the person out.

he's just taking a step when a familiar handsome face appear from behind the shelf. panting hard.

"found you!"

the man smiles.

jeonghan feel his heart jump at the sight.


	12. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seungcheol is panting slightly when he take a step closer to jeonghan. the blonde see the sweat that on the man's forehead and wondering how much he ran.
> 
> "do you know how hard it is to find you?" he heard seungcheol huffed. taking a breathe to calm his panting.
> 
> "what do you want?" he asked harshly. the smile on seungcheol's face fell.
> 
> "jeonghan ah,"
> 
> "don't you dare come closer. i stink, remember?"

"found you"

the soft melodious baritone fills his hearing. jeonghan take a step back but his back hit the wall. he has no where to escape and seungcheol is standing on the only exit.

seungcheol is panting slightly when he take a step closer to jeonghan. the blonde see the sweat that on the man's forehead and wondering how much he ran.

"do you know how hard it is to find you?" he heard seungcheol huffed. taking a breathe to calm his panting.

"what do you want?" he asked harshly. the smile on seungcheol fell.

"jeonghan ah,"

"don't you dare come closer. i _**stink**_, remember?"

he see seungcheol groaned in frustration as he cover his face with both hand. jeonghan pout, he should be the one who should be in frustration, not him. not the great choi seungcheol.

"i'm sorry okay, i didn't mean it that way."

"but it's your true feeling isn't it?" he look away, trying to fight the tears that suddenly threatening to fall.

when did he became crybaby?

"no it's not, okay? i'm sorry. you can hit me or anything jeonghan ah. but i really didn't meant what i was saying." he tried to explain.

"i just surprised your scent suddenly changed and i couldn't understa-"

the bottle he hold slip out of his hand and roll down to seungcheol's way, catching both of their attention. jeonghan quickly bend down to reach it but the alpha get it first and staring at it closely.

he's halted in his steps.

a recognition appear in his black orbs, he seems familiar with it "this is.."

"my medicine, give it back." jeonghan try to reach it but seungcheol move his hand to the back.

"you're sick?" seungcheol snapped in surprise.

"no, it's suppressant." jeonghan said in annoyance. he's not in the mood to play around.

"no it's not. omega suppressant is blue." the alpha speak in a low dangerous tone it give goosebumps to jeonghan's body.  
the effect of the man's have in his body is really amazing.

jeonghan doesn't respond to that statement, he just want the medicine back. he move forward to catch the man's hand that's holding the bottle but seungcheol only making this difficult. he keep moving his arms causing his body to lean on seungcheol's chest. the man's lips so close to his right ear.

he shuddered when he feels the warm breath against his skin. jeonghan can feel his body start reacting to the man's body heat.

seungcheol's left hand get a hold to his waist to keep their distance close. and jeonghan start panicking.

"where did you get this pills from?"the voice sound nervous.

he see seungcheol's grit his teeth trying to keep his emotion in check. why does he look angry? jeonghan tried to push the man's chest to get out of his hold but this attempt is proven to be useless too. seungcheol is holding him tight.

seungcheol is far more stronger than him.

"jisoo." he finally answer.

"why did he give it to you?" the droopy eyes widened.

the hold is loosen up a bit and jeonghan take this opportunity to back off. he's panting, from nervousness, from adrenaline. from the warmth that makes him feel shameslessly needy. he hope his body is not betraying his emotion right now. he doesn't want to get distracted by desire that appear whenever he's around seungcheol. at least not now.

"he said he doesn't need it anymore, so he give it to me,"

the blonde guy see the alpha is back at staring at the medicine with furrowed eyebrows. gripping the bottle tightly before returning it to the omega.

"don't drink it again." seungcheol's voice is soft and weak. "please"  
jeonghan take the transparent bottle back.

"why?"

"just don't." he see seungcheol rubbing his nape with his right hand, "that medicine is not meant for everyone." he speak without looking at the omega.

"you know about this?"

seungcheol nodded reluctantly after a few seconds of silence. his eyes finally staring back straight at jeonghan, doesn't seems want to budge from his statement. jeonghan want to retaliate from the words the man uttered, that it was ridiculous, that he has no reason to tell jeonghan what to do with this medicine, that the past few days he's like a free man who no longer need to be cautious of his surrounding. but his lips is shut tight by the strong genuine stare.

"please?" the man is pleading once again.

the whole list of anger, pain, and stubbornness inside him just dissipated at one go. he can't think of any words to fight the man for his unreasonable words. 

the urge and pride of being wanted and needed seems to surpassed his rationality at that moment. they way seungcheol pleading him to stay the way he was, it makes him weak. jeonghan hate the new feeling, the foreign feeling.

seungcheol standing still with lips pressed together. but what caught jeonghan's attention is how the black orbs just seems to hold back a pain.

it's trying to hide some sadness.

jeonghan darted his attention back to the medicine in his hand. gripping it tightly.

*+*+*+*

jisoo is staring at the familiar pills on his study table. his doe eyes shifted back to the other omega in his room.

"he called me stink." a small pout made it out of jeonghan's lips. he close his bag back after taking out the medicine.

for someone that's called stink by a man who courted him, yoon jeonghan doesn't look offended or angry at all. jisoo can even see the happiness on the man's eyes. he wondered what seungcheol did to be able to escape from the omega's wrath. yoon jeonghan doesn't look like someone who would forgive some strangers easily for looking down at him like that. that's his perception from being friend with the beautiful guy the past week. so this reaction is quite shocking.

then again, seungcheol has this skills of persuading people.

"so i decided to return it to you. it would be wasted otherwise."

"you can keep it you know."

jeonghan shake his head, scratching his cheek though it's not itchy.

"no, but thanks," he grinned, turning on his heels to head toward the door before he frown and turn around.

"why didn't you surprised that he called me stink? i thought you would at least showing some reaction. you're a bummer,"

jisoo let out a small chuckle "i had a head up already, so i'm prepared."

"huh?"

"let just say i have this little parrot who can't stop talking,"

"seungcheol told you??" jeonghan shrieked.

"no, he wouldn't do that." the golden brown haired man grinned widely.

"then who?"

"don't you said you have appointment? you're going to be late"  
jeonghan jump at the reminder. he said bye to the owner of the apartment in rush then dash out after slamming the front door.

jisoo sighed, if his door broken he's gonna send the bills to seungcheol. jeonghan is going to meet him right? so it's become his responsibility by default.

his attention is back at the small bottle. he fold his arms on the table and rest his chin on top of it. his doe eyes staring at it solemnly.

"stink huh?" he mumbled softly.

_ **"so that's the medicine?" ** _

** _jisoo nodded lightly, he see seungcheol curiously staring at the bottle. moving the bottle from side to side, then up and down, shaking it while tilting his head in amusement. he laugh at the man's silliness._ **

_ **"no wonder you smell different,"** _

_ **"why? did i smell weird?" he ask.** _

_ **seungcheol smile and returning the bottle back at him, "nope." he said while grinning. he's watching the black haired man move to sit on his table. looking down at him** _ ** _ with an adorable boyish grin._ **

_ **"you smell sweet, i really like it"** _

the phone on his bed suddenly vibrated, bringing him back from his trance. he take a peek at it from far and lit up when he see who the caller is. he jump the fluffy bed and hurriedly pick up the call before it's off.

"jihoon ah," he said cheerfully.

*+*+*+*

'can i see you?'

'now?'

'yes'

'sure. where?'

'i'm at the rooftop.'

jeonghan is half running after he read the last message. lips smiling from ear to ear. he ran to the 3rd floor, through the empty hallway and stop when he run past a vending machine.

he insert some coins and pick his favorite strawberry milk when his eyes catch a glance of certain coffee brand. he search for more coins from his pocket, insert it into the machine and push the button.

holding beverage on each hand, jeonghan's steps are light when he take the stairs to the rooftop. he take a deep breathe before pushing the door open.

his brown eyes are staring at someone who sit crossed legs and leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and smiling.

"you looks like a crazy person," he made a remarks

*+*+*+*

"you just don't know how it feels to be able to smell your scents again," is seungcheol's rebuttal as he stare back at the omega. grinning like a chesire cat.

he catch a can that's thrown his way with surprised but brighten up when he see his favorite beverage. he mouthed a 'thanks' when jeonghan take a sit next to him, but with a certain distance, like usual.

seungcheol let out a content smile when the sweet pheromones filled his nostril stronger and secretly it makes him yearn for more.

the thirst is real. is it because he didn't smell it for days?

it takes few days for the effect of the red pills to subside and jeonghan's pheromone get stronger like before again. there's no one happier for this other than seungcheol.

he's glad jeonghan willing to listen to him. the man seems to have lots of question regarding his plea, but didn't say anything.

honestly he didn't know how to explain it as well, for now he's thankful he get some times to think about what to say. because when it's time, he guess he couldn't hide it from his fated mate. not like he want to hide it anyway, but he can't guess what jeonghan's reaction will like.

the man can be a handful bundle of surprise.

he see jeonghan sipping his milk from the straw as his eyes staring at the trees around the building. for the nth time, he's mesmerized by the beauty presented before him. his beautiful omega. his eyes taking his time to process the perfect side profile, from his brown eyes to his tall nose, then to the pink lips who's biting the straw.

the black haired man scooted closer with a playful smile. jeonghan mouthing a 'what' cautiously.

"i'm just thinking, how's that taste like,"

"what? the milk?" jeonghan raise his half empty strawberry milk.

seungcheol shakes his head, silly grin still plastered on his face. he lean forward toward jeonghan's neck, consuming the pheromones. jeonghan smells so freaking good. it's burning the hidden desire that's bothering him since this morning.

does jeonghan knows his pheromone is like an oil for fire that's his body?

"nope. your lips," he said sheepishly, inching closer toward the pink lips.

he's enjoying his time, grazing the skin with his warm breath. he give out a surprised peck to the frozen omega, then another peck when jeonghan doesn't refused his advance. he's about to give the man another soft peck but a palm covering his mouth.

"you know what? i think i'll go crazy if you keep teasing me like this. if you want to kiss me, do it right."  
jeonghan is throwing him a glare. cheeks flushed red adorably.

the alpha is laughing in disbelieve at the words.

he grab the cold palm and dive in to have another taste of the soft pink lips. this time for a real kiss. he felt an arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him close when he probed open the cavern. inserting his tongue that's welcome warmly.

"i also think we should stop coming here," the blonde said after they parted. panting lightly and sighed in content when his chin and adam apple is nibbled intimately.

"why?" seungcheol ask.

"because you become aggressive whenever we're here."

seungcheol laugh as he return to give a peck at the swollen lips. his left hand caressing the omega's cheek, feeling the warm skin under his touch. it's weird how the blonde one's hands are cold but his cheeks are so warm, he thought as he admiring the softness.

"you haven't seen my aggressive side," he mumbled softly. "yet,"

jeonghan is in dazed when he hear the low voice. doesn't realized the underline meaning behind the words as he's too busy watching the long eyelashes fluttering close.

he close his eyes too when his lips is attacked once again. feeling weird and giddy from seungcheol's sudden braveness at the same time.

*+*+*+*

seungcheol is holding the blonde close after their long heated kiss. his left palm wrapping around jeonghan's nape as he pressed his lips to the man's hair. he closed his eyes while enjoying the scent from close distance.

fear slowly creep up his mind for sometimes now. he's rather scared because the way his heart beating right now made him uncomfortable. he's quite restless.

his closed eyes open up slowly. fiercely staring at the wall in front of him. it seems he understand what's happening with his body.

he force himself to calm his pounding heart and separate himself from jeonghan. the movement was probably surprising the omega, whose lips still swollen and the curious doe eyes.

he let out a smile.

"want to grab dinner?" he fixed the strand of messy hair in front of jeonghan's eyes.

"chicken?" the omega speak after few seconds of comprehending what he had said.

seungcheol chuckle at the cute reaction. he nods, standing up after giving the dazed omega one last peck on his lips. he heard jeonghan gasp and cover his lips with back hand, another glare is shot at him.

even if he dies from the glare he'd be more than happy to go to heaven right now.

he inhales deeply when he stare at jeonghan's back who's already walking to the rooftop door. waiting for him.

'it's that time again,'

he thought nervously.


	13. your special scents (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "where is cheol by the way?" jeonghan bend to reach the coke on the compartment box.
> 
> the whole gang suddenly stop talking, the quietness make him turn around with curiosity. all 3 friends are eyeing each other with knowing look.
> 
> did he say something weird?
> 
> "cheol is...sick," it's jun who answered it in between his high pitch laugh.  
jeonghan see minghao rolled his eyes at his fellow chinese and whispered something to jisoo.
> 
> he raised his eyebrows.
> 
> "sick? what kind of sickness? he didn't say anything on his chat this morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quite long update  
enjoy
> 
> next update will take sometimes since it's still half done ^^

jeonghan is staring at his phone as if it's a riddle need to be solved. reading and re reading the sentence one by one, word by word trying to read behind the lines before he pout and frown.

cheol is not coming to school the past 2 days. that's unusual. he didn't say why but just telling jeonghan that he's okay. he doesn't know the man is this mysterious.

he put his phone back to his pocket. he adjust his backpack and continue walking to the backyard behind the statistic lab. it's quiet lonely, no cheol who bug him all day. the last message the man sent him was 10 a.m this morning, which means 4 hours ago. he kind of not used to this.

especially after they kissed on the rooftop. it's probably the most fluttering things that happen to him the past few months. seungcheol kissed him again when the man drove him home. it really took extra 30 minutes for him to be able to escape the car with swollen lips and rosy cheeks and half hard manhood.

good thing his father was too busy watching soccer game on TV to put attention to his son's appearance. it would put him and his ancestor to shame.

he walk through the west building hallway when the corner of his eyes caught a glimpse of small group of familiar people. crowding and hang out near the vending machine on the way to the park.

his brown eyes lit up at the sight and skip his way there. he smiles wide when jisoo wave at him.

"what are you guys doing?" he asked

"nothing, just finished class." jisoo answered before he sip his cola.

his brown eyes darted toward the only creature from the dance major who raised his eyebrows at his stare, "I have nothing to do." minghao casually replied.

"oh we plan to eat lunch near here, want to join us?" he offer

"nope, thank you. i have another class in 20 minutes. i think i'll just go to the backyard and take short nap,"

jun makes way for him when jeonghan head to the white vending machine behind the man. smiling brightly as always. the tall man smile never failed to make jeonghan feel uncomfortable, it's that large dark brown eyes, who is eyeing him with meaningful look, as if the man is planning something and eyeing his prey. but he's pretty much harmless, so jeonghan just dismissed the thought.

he's seungcheol's friend anyway. cheol wouldn't friend with someone bad.

the amount of trust he put on seungcheol these days is really something. he didn't really trust people in general, especially an alpha, but it's really natural when it comes to seungcheol. the black haired man can take him to some remote place while covering his eyes, hands tied and he would still surrender his life fully to him.

"where is cheol by the way?" jeonghan bend to reach the coke on the compartment box.

the whole gang suddenly stop talking, the quietness make him turn around with curiosity. all 3 friends are eyeing each other with knowing look.

did he say something weird?

"cheol is...sick," it's jun who answered it in between his high pitch laugh.  
jeonghan see minghao rolled his eyes at his fellow chinese and whispered something to jisoo.

he raised his eyebrows.

"sick? what kind of sickness? he didn't say anything on his chat this morning."

jun open his mouth again, but it's jisoo who beat him to talk. the golden haired man looks relax like usual as he cross his arms in front of his chest. but it's his big black eyes that's sparkling, more than usual, eyeing him with some cunning smile ever since minghao whispered at him. this somehow give jeonghan goosebumps.

the omega start talking,  
"he's been unwell for the last few days, but it seems it worsen up since yesterday. and he doesn't want to worry you,"

jeonghan see jisoo hand his coke to minghao and proceed to open his bag. taking out some notes and give it to him.

"if you're worried, why don't you pay him visit? he'd be happy. here the notes from today's class. there's mock up quiz in 3 days. he better return that tomorrow."  
he end the words with another smiles.

jeonghan see the other 2 gasp silently, but jisoo push the notes to his chest and he forget to ask about it.

"you know his room number right?"

he nods his head.

"say hello to him for me. tell him to enjoy medicine i send to him," the last sentence was said slow with an emphasize on the word medicine.

he know he should be suspicious when jisoo is giving him a wide smile like this and how jun and minghao staring at the omega like he grow second head. but his thought is currently filled with the alpha who skip school because he's sick but never said anything to him.

*+*+*+*

waking up from the short nap make him feel refreshed a little bit, though it doesn't help much. he sit on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath while holding his head with both hand, leaning on top his knees.

he groan, the cold sweat and pounding heart slowly but surely return to give him another surge of flowing desire.

vague smell of pheromones from the outside that manage to slip in through his bedroom windows make him tensed. he's hating this. he really wish he can isolate himself.

his sense of smell is twice more sensitive whenever he has his heat. it drives him crazy. his body condition is in the worst level whenever this cycle comes, it's hard to control his desire. seungcheol doesn't count anymore how may times he had a cold shower since yesterday, hoping it will died down his southern region.

seungcheol rarely get heat attack like other alpha because he has strong immune. this run in the choi family genes. that's how he manage to avoid getting affected from omega's heat.

but when the attack comes, it attack hard. he always quarantined himself when the cycle fully comes, because the last times it attack him on public god knows how much he create chaos.

his aggressive side is just uncontainable. he remember how scared jisoo was when he first saw it.

seungcheol sighed hard, he pushed his body up and take a look at the clock on his bedroom wall. 4 pm.

he check his phone before going out to the kitchen. no new message from jeonghan. it's been 2 days, he want to see the beautiful man badly, but he doesn't want to scare him. just one breathe of his pheromone would probably make seungcheol going insane and he doesn't want to imagine what he will do to him.

with heavy steps he force his body to move. he open the top cabinet to get a glass and his eyes wandering to his pack of medicine on the kitchen table. his mother called this morning to remind him to drink it. he managed to convince the older man to not visit him. this is not unusual, just a bit severe, compared to the previous cycle. and it's sucks the pills didn't do their job right, he barely feel the effect.

he wonder if it's because he finally met yoon jeonghan, his pair. his fated mate that's why his body reacting like this. he's considering to take another dose but decide not to. the more dosage he take, he's afraid the medicine will no longer has effect on his body, and that'll be dangerous for him.

seungcheol closed his eyes, trying hard to gather his sense back. it normally take 4-5 days for his heat to come down. the worst happen in the first 2 days. so he must be quite fine by tomorrow morning. he can't wait for this to subside fully. he need some fresh air.

it was quiet this afternoon, it's working days after all, so most of his neighbor are probably either at work or school. lots of people in his floor are single man or woman who live alone like him.

then he heard something. it is faint, but he's sure he heard footsteps. postman? seungcheol focus on his hearing since the footsteps just keep coming closer, then the familiar scent start filling his nose.

seungcheol grip the glass tighter. he cursed.

he wait, with heart pounding rentlessly and true enough he hear the doorbell ring.

once.

twice.

thrice.

should he pretend he's not here?

seungcheol remain unmoving from his spot. cold sweat wetting his body, he's trembling. the scent is just so overwhelming. he want the person badly. he want to touch his pale skin, to kiss the pink lips, to run his hand on the slim body. he shuddered at his own dirty thought.

how can he think like that?  
jeonghan has no reason to be the victim of his lust.  
must he give in to his instinct that easily? no he can't.

he need to keep his distance from the blonde man for now. he need to tell the man to leave.  
he tch-ed loudly before finally walk toward the door.

"what are you doing here?" seungcheol ask loudly.

he lean his back against the door. hands gripping tightly.

*+*+*+*

jeonghan almost jump when he suddenly heard loud voice from behind the door. how did seungcheol know jeonghan is here??

'_ah_,' he realize a little forgotten fact. '_his scent._'

_yes. of course. that damn nose, how can i forget._

"i heard you're sick, so i come to visit."

no response.

"i bring food," he raise the plastic bag in his hand. he feel stupid for speaking to a freaking door.

"jisoo has some notes for you too."

"you know i'm not leaving before i see you right?" he add. being a bit stubborn and persistent.

no lie, he miss the black haired guy. and he's rather curious what kind of sickness did he had. the man live alone, it must be hard and lonely. that's why after his class over he quickly dash out of the university, get a pack of fried chicken that seungcheol like and came here.

he intentionally not telling the man of his arrival because he want to make it a surprise. but the lack of response coming from the alpha is quite disheartening. it seems he's not wanted.

jeonghan lower his hand that's still up in the air, disappointed he's been ignored. he's now really worried with how the man treated him like this. biting his lower lip, jeonghan sit down beside the door, leaning his back on the wall. he's really not going to leave before he see seungcheol with his own two eyes. alive and breathing.

it take some minutes, when he heard a small click from the door. it open slowly, leaving a gap to peek at the inside, jeonghan brighten up and quickly get up. he insert his head inside but he see no familiar face. he pushed the door a little and get a glimpse of the owner of the apartment walking toward the kitchen.

he close the door, proceeding to take off his shoes when he heard the baritone voice speaking from distance.

"put the food and the notes on the living room, then you can leave."

he ignore the warning. what bad thing could happen with being in the same room with seungcheol anyway?

jeonghan walk slowly toward the familiar yet unfamiliar room, trying to get a closer look at the owner. the man is in the kitchen, dressed in a white shirt and black short. back facing him.

jeonghan's heart is leaping at the sight. seungcheol looks good even dressed up this casual. this is a new sight for him, by now he's so used to see seungcheol in long pants but never thought a casual looks make him look fresher in his eyes. and now if only he can see the handsome face. he tried to calm down the pounding in his heart by putting the food on the coffee table in the living room. he eyed the man in the kitchen, frowning lightly when seungcheol still doesn't turn his body.

"are you okay? have you drink your medic-"

"i'm okay," seungcheol stop him from talking further more.

jeonghan's frown deepened at the slightly harsh tone. he doesn't like this continuous rejection. did jeonghan made a mistake? something that make seungcheol doesn't want to see him?

he take a step toward the man.

"don't." he paused. "don't come closer,"

he heard the heavy breathing. jeonghan open his mouth to say something, the man doesn't look good, he can obviously heard the heavy breathing and he looks like in pain. he see seungcheol keep his head down all the time in front of the sink. now he's really worried.

his brown eyes caught the sight of familiar green pills on the kitchen table and something finally clicked in his head.

"are you in heat cheol ah?"

he recognize the pills as suppressant pills for alpha. blue, belong to omega, while green, belong to alpha. both alpha and omega has the same tendency to have heat cycle every month. all for 2 different reason. if omega had to consume the pills for suppressing their pheromone and their heat from making them weak and vulnerable, alpha had it to control their immunity to pheromone. without the green pills, they would be a total beast, reacting to every pheromone that's come from omega's heat. which sometimes just happen without warning.

this fact always remind jeonghan how they all actually live in the world of beast in the form of human. they're just animal after all.

he can see the man tensed a little before nodding his head. jeonghan let out a small disbelieve chuckle.

"if you know then you can leave now,"

his chuckle died down when he heard the soft response.

"is your medicine doesn't work?"  
the lack of response from the usually chatty guy really make jeonghan uncomfortable.

"you can always find a reliever you know. get some omega, release your heat," he take another step, and can see the man is fidgeting in his spot.

it's seungcheol's turn to laugh. it sound forceful and jeonghan can feel there's some mocking in it.  
"sorry, getting some omega to release my heat is not my thing." he muttered, "and not every omega can turned me on." he continue

_oh, interesting_. jeonghan thought.  
_the last time he remember the man was sleeping with him just fine. the man just went with the flow and even attack him fiercely once they're inside his apartment. _

then it dawn on him.

jeonghan want to hide from this world, goodness, how come he didn't realize it?  
he feels flush burning his cheeks. it is awkward. he cover his face with right hand when he laugh again at his stupidity.

jisoo's words become make sense now. he was wondering what the feeling was meaning when the golden brown haired man talk to him about this afternoon.

"jisoo want me to relay his message, to enjoy your medicine, oh damn, this is embarrassing," he's looking at everywhere but the handsome alpha who turn his head in surprised at his words.

he heard seungcheol laugh in disbelieve too.  
"i'm going to kill that guy tomorrow." he heard him mumbled.

jeonghan grinned at the cheeky response. he stared at the huggable back, now fully understanding the situation. his body get excited at an idea that crossed his head.

"do you want me to help you?"

"don't come closer han."

he stop walking, again. and a pout appear on his beautiful face.

"why? you're in pain aren't you?"  
he studied the bulky man's back, the strong back muscle. the tight white shirt, the long limbs. he just realized that seungcheol has a nice legs. the shape is pretty. sturdy and strong.

"i don't know if i can really help easing your pain, but at least you'll get relieve a little bit," he dare himself to move and touched the tanned skin. touching the man's fore arm.

*+*+*+*

seungcheol doesn't dare to move when he felt soft cold skin holding his arm. he's too busy concentrating to cool himself by cursing at his best friend in his head.

how could jisoo send jeonghan here? and what medicine? he felt embarrassed that his friend is even thinking about that.

"i don't know if i can really help easing your pain, but at least you'll get relieve a little bit,"

does jeonghan being serious here? he closed his eyes tight.  
it's so unbearable right now. his breathing is uneven and the soft voice doesn't help either.

he grab the omega's hand with his left hand. oh fuck it, he's going to regret this. he will deal with the consequence later.

he turn to see the beautiful face. he absorb the every detail of the smaller man's face as he pulled him closer.

"a little?" he whispered. his right hand circling around jeonghan's waist and pulling him closer. his manhood is twitching, and he's sure the omega can feel him in this distance.

"do you pretend not to know how crazy i was with your scent?" he caressed the soft pale face intimately, silently enjoying the shocked look on the omega's face.

he inch closer, his lips ghosting against the pink lips that he dream every day.  
"there's no going back from here, han."

is his last word before he pushed his lips further. he moaned at the delicious taste as he probed to open the lips. he seek for the soft tongue and when he finally find it, it licking his back with the same strength. jeonghan is such a good kisser.

seungcheol feel hands circling around his neck. closing their distance even further. he really like the taste. the warmth of the other's body. this vaguely reminded him of that night when they first slept together.

the scents of jeonghan's pheromones.

the short reminiscent definitely excite his southern region even more. he pushes them both to the nearest wall.

he heard moans, and pulled himself from the delicious lips to taste the skin. jeonghan tilt his head to the side to give him more room for his journey to the man's neck. long and slender.

his hands awkwardly taking off their shirts, the pants, pushing them down and groped the round globe of jeonghan's butt and touching both their cocks together.

jeonghan's moans and soft panting blinded seungcheol's mind.

he's totally surrender to his primal instinct.

*+*+*+*

from the kitchen, they moved to the living room. jeonghan was holding seungcheol's neck for dear life when the stronger man move them to the comfortable couch.

black orbs dazed with desire when he thrust into jeonghan endlessly. it's hard, quite painful since it's been sometimes since jeonghan get laid. but it's so deliciously good he thought he's in heaven. he writhed, panting and trembling from the hitting of his prostate. the man give him no mercy.

jeonghan know from that night their body's compatibility is out of the chart. but didn't know it's this good. he moans and moans, seungcheol has to kiss him from screaming in pleasure.

he knew the alpha enjoying this too. and jeonghan really like seeing the handsome guy groaning above him. his heart soaring with proud to be able to make him showing this kind of expression.

the usually gentle man is actually has a beast side in him.

in between his heavy panting jeonghan is reaching to seungheol face, cupping and lean up to kiss the red swollen lips. the thrust is stopping when they both concentrating on the kiss. tasting each other.

the beautiful man push the alpha so he lean on the couch as he sat up. now straddling the stronger man, he close his eyes, moving his body up and down. he called the man's name continuously as he buried his face on seungcheol's neck. crying out loud as he's reaching his orgasm.

*+*+*+*

the first thing he think when his eyes fluttered open, is how his body feel so sore he want to hide in embarrassment. seungcheol managed to move them both to his bedroom after that hot round on the couch, continuing their love making for some more rounds.

he's bombarded with kisses which made him giggles after they reached their last orgasm. jeonghan was wondering it's his ritual after having sex, reminded that seungcheol also rain him with kisses the first night they slept together then cuddled together until he's asleep.

it feels weird to be treated this kindly. he's so loved and feeling so filled and warm when he's enveloped by the strong arms. despite the roughness the man did him this evening, his attitude afterward was so different. it seems the man finally get his sense back and return to the old gentle seungcheol that he knows. even though his thrust is not that gentle because jeonghan had to remind him to go slower.

jeonghan turn to his right to find the man but it's empty. his hand reach out to feel the soft sheet, it's cold already. where is he going?

he turn to his left, only to blinks at the mop of black hair leaning on the bed right in front of his eyes. what the man is doing by sitting there on the floor? the familiar sweet scent of soap hit his nose and he smile. he love the smell. this is seungcheol's scent.

he reach the soft black hair, stroking it lightly. the movement wake the man who seems to be deep in thought. seungcheol turn at him, grabbing his right hand, holding it and smile at him shyly.

"you're up? want to shower first?"

"i'll rest a little bit. i still feel a bit sore." the answer seems to flustered the guy. jeonghan grin at the reaction.

"how do you feel? better?" he ask softly.

"i feel great, thanks to you." seungcheol mumbled, he fold his right arm on the bed and lean his head on it. he bring their intertwine hands closer to his lips.

it's tickles, jeonghan want to say, but he enjoy the attention the man give to his hand and choose to shut up. he watch seungcheol long eyelashes and the thick eyebrows, and admire it silently. it's the first time they're staying this close after having sex.

"I'm sorry," their eyes met. "i was rough to you,"

"nah, it's okay." he want to say that he's used to this, but decided to keep it to himself. he doesn't want to make seungcheol think he's sleeping with a whore.

the man was rough, but jeonghan can still feel his gentleness. just like their first night.  
it's rough due to their desire, but the touches, the kisses, seungcheol didn't hurt him at all. instead, he's treated like a precious lover.

whoever date this man is lucky.

"it's great to be able to help you," he teased, "that's the good thing about being omega."

he see seungcheol's eyebrows furrowed deeply. the man fixed his position to stare at him with a serious look. jeonghan is quite taken a back at the sudden changing of atmosphere.

"don't say something like that." seungcheol's grip on his hand is tighter, "you're not supposed to put your self that low jeonghan ah,"

jeonghan gulped, felt ashamed for that second. he muttered a soft sorry and wonder what is he apologize for.

"what are you doing there? on the floor?" he quickly ask to distract them both from the awkward situation. seungcheol showed him a little pout.

how can a mature man turn to puppy in a blink of eyes?

"watching you sleeping," seungcheol answer, playing with their fingers again, "i didn't get to see you the first time you were here."

jeonghan closed his eyes when the alpha fingers caressing his forehead, moving the strand of his hair to the side.

"why were you leaving without saying anything that day?"

the sudden question stunned him. for real? he's asking that now?

"because it'll be awkward, wouldn't that be the situation?"

that's what jeonghan usually did with his sex partner and vice versa. acting like stranger once their need was taken care of. whoever wake up first after the sex would left first, that's the unspoken rules. and no one asked why.

there's a silence between them. with jeonghan staring at their intertwine hand while seungcheol doesn't move from jeonghan's brown orbs.

"we're really starting from the wrong order," seungcheol laughs.

jeonghan is wondering what's funny from the sentence. he pout and tried to pull his hand back, but the other doesn't let him.

his brown eyes just staring with full question when seungcheol climb over him to lay on the empty spot on his right, pulling him along with the blanket, the only fabric that covering his nudity, on the way which made jeonghan yelp in surprised. pouting when he's pulled even closer until their face are just an inch distance.

seungcheol warm breath ghosting his lips, their eyes are on each other and jeonghan is waiting, what the man want to do now. it's not another round of sex isn't it? coz the blonde doesn't think his body can manage another hot round.

he squirm a little when he feel seungcheol's palm against his bare back. he choose to snuggle closer to the alpha's neck and stay there. he can hear the hard thumping of seungcheol's heart, it's calming him up. he almost drfited back to sleep when he heard the low baritone

"yoon jeonghan, let's date."

*+*+*+*


	14. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hooo someone is finally back to civilization,"
> 
> jun is whistling while leaning back on his chair with a huge cheesy grin form in his handsome face when his friend walk in to the classroom.
> 
> looking fresh and happy.

"hooo someone is finally back to civilization,"

jun is whistling while leaning back on his chair with a huge cheesy grin form in his handsome face when his friend walk in to the classroom.

looking fresh and happy.

jisoo chuckle when seungcheol flop on his chair on jun's right and pinch the chinese man's cheek. jun slap his hand lightly and pout.

"i can't believe you send jeonghan to my place,"

"yah it wasn't me, it's all this guy doing" jun point his thumb at jisoo who sit on his left. the said guy only shrug his shoulder absentmindedly.

"aren't you should be grateful?" jisoo give a cheeky tease. jun give seungcheol a knowing nudge, his eyebrows moving up and down.

"shut up," was the only thing the alpha could come up with a blushing face. he can't believe their friends join hands in teasing him.

"we're together,"

he said softly while taking out his book after a while.

jun and jisoo give him full attention.

"me and jeonghan are dating." he look down, taking a deep breath before he shifted up toward 2 pairs of eyes.

"it's about time i guess," jun make a short remark, shrugging his shoulders.

seungcheol's then lingered toward jisoo, staring with soft eyes at the omega who still hasn't said anything. they lock eyes for a moment until jisoo let out a small smile.

"yeah, about time."

seungcheol break into a genuine smile and the 3 of fall in silence.

"so how was it yesterday? you haven't tell us."

seungcheol feel his eyes twitched at the question. he pulled his friend's ear til the man yelp in pain and the 2 start bickering again. jisoo only watch without batting an eyelash. just another noisy day then laugh lightly.

*+*+*+*

jisoo is just watching with amusement when seungcheol smiling like a crazy man, eyes gleaming at whatever jeonghan messaged just now. big grin plastered on his face and it doesn't show any hint of disappearing. the man sure is living in happiest stage of his life currently.

jun left them right after the class over, rushing to his part time job in the coffee shop near the school. jisoo on the other hand was taking his time, he has nothing to do after all aside from an appointment later this evening.

surge of warm feeling is filling his heart at the reminder of what will happen this evening. just like seungcheol, there's grin on his face too when he remember a message he received while they're in class an hour ago.

but watching the happiness on his best friend's face right now, a tug and unsatisfying feeling suddenly is coming back to surface and it's honestly bothering him.

"can i ask something?"  
jisoo suddenly speak when finally there's only the 2 of them in the classroom.

seungcheol look up from his bag, stopping inserting his book to his bag.

"i was intend to not ask, but i think my curiosity just killed me." he started off, biting his bottom lip and hugging himself close for self protection.

seungcheol is waiting patiently.

"why did you called jeonghan stink?"

the alpha rolled his eyes and exhales, muttering something like murdering a freaking moon junhui and send his ass back to china with fedex.

jisoo laugh at his friend's cuteness.

"are you going to murder jeonghan too?" earning him a surprised and embarrassed look from the man who's still sitting on his chair.

"you guys still have fun teasing me huh?" he sulked.  
"i didn't meant to call him that. i was just too shocked and confused."

"and i apologize already." he pout childishly.

the golden brown haired omega lean his body on the table beside him. he stared at the man who continues inserting his books.

"did you lie then that time?"

"at me,"

the question succeed to make the movement stop. droopy eyes slowly shifted up to look at him.

it's as if time stop existing between them. when their eyes locking, there's a sadness appear in seungcheol'd black orbs. and that's not what jisoo wants.

"if that's a lie then i'd really hate you for that,"

seungcheol lick his lips "jisoo, i thought you-"

"I did, don't worry." jisoo wave his hand "i just remember that and feel offended now."

there's an awkward atmosphere in the huge room. slight noises from outside the classroom reminded him of a background music from a teenagers movie and this bring back a small smile on the omega's face.

"don't hurt him seungcheol ah, not everyone can treat you like i do." he stand up straight and walk toward the door without waiting for seungcheol's response. whistling and skipping.

seungcheol sighed as he see the slender back going further.

he know. he know that very well.

he quickly zip his bag and follow his best friend.

"you look happy, is there something good happen?" he ask.

jisoo stop whistling and turn around when he reach the door. a wide grin plastering the small face. he really looks so happy.

"jihoonie is back." he speak in slightly higher pitch than usual, definitely can't hide his excitement.

seungcheol chuckles. "finally," he muttered.

if there's one thing that can make the calm hong jisoo this excited and lively it would be the one and only lee jihoon. his pair.

"hey, let's have double date with joenghan some other times."

"sure." seungcheol answer lightly. he pat the slender man's head before they walk side by side to the park.

he stare at his friend's happy face secretly. lots of regrets weighing in his heart, but nothing can be done now, he's just happy seeing jisoo smiles so brightly like this.

*+*+*+*

Dating the great choi seungcheol is surely one hell of roller coaster ride jeonghan can ever imagine. the status of being his boyfriend somehow just so overwhelming.

this boyfriend of his is a freaking sweet, kindest human being whom spoiling him rotten. seungcheol call him in the morning, pick him up after his class, hold his hand wherever they go, and stealing kisses from him whenever they're alone on every chance.

jeonghan was so flustered.

to be honest, dating is a new experience for him. this is actually the first time he's in a real relationship that's not one night stand. so he's quite speechless and don't know how to behave to seungcheol's every action.

at least when it's one night stand you can just have pleasure with each other and act like don't know each other the next seconds, only call or meet each other when they need someone to please their bodies. it's easier that way, no string attached.

and he's always used to be alone, with some times mingle around with his 3 juniors and these days hang out in jisoo's apartment. but no one care enough to ask how's his day, what he was doing, what he want to do.

also, jeonghan is really underestimating seungcheol's popularity.

on the first day they start dating, with seungcheol waiting in front of his class then holding his hand to go to cafetaria together, jeonghan can see all eyes are on him. yes, on him then to seungcheol.

either the alpha doesn't seem to realized all the stares or just dense, he rolled his eyes.

the stares, he can ignore it, it's the gossips that made his ears red. in front of seungcheol they all acting like a good friends, greeting him, jokes with him. people whom he never knew suddenly greet him and open conversation with him.

and when he's alone, they start talking behind his back. not like jeonghan didn't used to it, he knew some students saw him in the club when he's in heat and they spread it around to make him an omega whore who open his legs to every alpha.

not that it's not true either, he pout. but shouldn't they all mind their business? it's not like he's sleeping with their boyfriend of family.

and the way they talk as if he's bringing seungcheol's level down by dating him.

"ignore them," jisoo sit beside him when he see jeonghan glare at the small crowd of beta and omega he knew from his marketing class.

they're in the backyard, spending times with reading books when jeonghan's attention was disturb by loud whispers calling him names, in which, not really trying to keep it down between them coz they intentionally want to annoy him.

one girl especially seems to really hate him and keep glaring at him. jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"that girl have a crush on seungcheol since high school," jisoo whisper when he saw where jeonghan's eyes go.

"how do you get used to this?" he scoffed.

"with times," jisoo answer lightly.

"and how did he get used to this? those fakers," jeonghan throw another glare. it seems this times it's work since the small crowd finally walk away even though still laugh mocking at him.

at least now his ears can be in peace.

never in his life times he would have the thought to fight with teeth and nails with other omegas just for a man. this is annoying, and this only the first week they're together.

"he never get used to it, he just ignore it. that's why he only hang out around us,"

jeonghan huffed and comb his blonde hair to the back. he turn his eyes to his left where jisoo staring at him silently. he raise his eyebrows, asking in silent. but jisoo only smile and shake his head.

"so, how it feels to date the great choi seungcheol?"

"too much spotlight," jeonghan grumble.

"but he's great boyfriend isn't he?"

the question catch jeonghan's attention. he lean into jisoo to whisper, doesn't want anyone to listen.

"he's soo touchy and needy. did he always like that to his previous boyfriends?"

the man beside him blinking in surprised. he scratch his un itchy chin, eyes everywhere but jeonghan. the blonde is still waiting with huge eyes curiously.

"isn't he always a touchy person?"

jeonghan lean back before nod in agreement. well yeah, it's true. he's always like that. jeonghan actually just overwhelmed by the man's affectionate touches. he's never been spoiled that much by someone, not even his parents.

he doesn't ask further and just lean his head on jisoo's shoulder. a habit he develop lately.

the man is comfortable to be with.

"where's cheol?" jisoo asked.

"called by teacher. something to do with lab project. he said he'll called when he's finished but it's been half an hour. i'm bored."

jisoo smile warmly at the cute complain. he pat jeonghan's head.

"then do you want to spend times in my place?"

the blonde jump up in glee and quickly pack his belonging. jisoo laugh at seeing the impatient overgrown puppy and stand up himself.

*+*+*+*

jeonghan blankly stare at a creature he see for the first time. yawning while scratching the back of his head, walking from the bedroom toward the kitchen. his brown eyes following when the shorter man strutting in his loose tshirt and shorts.

"you're back?" asking without looking.  
the silver head then stop in his step, finally turn around after he realized there's another person in his entrance door.

"who?" both asking at the same time.

toward jisoo.

the golden brown haired omega laugh softly. he drop his bag on the kitchen aisle and kiss the silver haired man on his cheek.

"jihoon ah, that is jeonghan. jeonghan, this is lee jihoon. my boyfriend."

jeonghan's mouth make an O, he finally remember. seungcheol showed him his picture before.  
"you're shorter than i thought." he burst out without thinking.

"that's seungcheol's boyfriend." jisoo explain as he open the fridge, shaking his head in disbelieve. take out an orange juice and pour it on jihoon's glass before his.

"seungcheol got a peculiar taste," the music major student speak softly. scanning the blonde omega from head to toe.

the blonde haired man walk into the kitchen with a loud humph as he sit on the stool. jisoo give him another glass of cold orange juice which he gladly take. eyes still glaring at a certain lee jihoon.

"what is that supposed to meant?"

"then what are you supposed to meant?" the shorter guy fired back lazily. doesn't even bother to raise his voice at jeonghan. 

"there, there, no fight in this apartment,"

"who's fighting?" both said in unison again.

"i think you guys can make a good friends." jisoo chuckle with amusement.

"nah, thanks."  
the shorter man said as he take another chair beside jeonghan who seems deeply offended by what he said.

ofcourse jeonghan is offended. he really dislike the kind of man like this person beside him. staring at him like he's an object that shouldn't be touch. doesn't even gove him a second look. okay that hurt his pride a little bit. every, he repeat himself, every alpha always look twice at him. because he's attractive, he knows it.

another reason to dislike the guy aside from the typical snobby alpha who think highly of himself.

what did jisoo see from him?

fated mate his ass. this is why you should choose your own man, and not let a myth controlling your life. scratch that, ruining your future life.

"don't mind his words. he likes you, if he doesn't he wouldn't want to sit beside you." jisoo continue laugh at the funny situation.

"what did seungcheol like from him anyway?"

jeonghan side eyeing the man who point his finger at him. can he bite it? jisoo will not kick him from this place right? if he bite off one of his boyfriend's finger.

"his scents mostly," jisoo explain while drinking his orange juice again.

"aah..that nose making a fuss again?"

"he knows?" it's jeonghan's turn to be surprised. it seems a lot more people than he thought knew about seungcheol's sensitive smell sense.

"yeah, he does. would be weird if he doesn't does he?"

well yeah, indeed.  
jeonghan look up when he see jisoo walk around the kitchen island to stand beside jihoon, he lean in to his boyfriend who's staring at jisoo with tender look. the glass of the orange juice touch his lips as he's mesmerized at the sight of blushing and smiling hong jisoo.

this is the first time he see the omega smile this beautifully.

jeonghan notice the shorter one put his palm on jisoo's small back, caressing it lovingly and speaking with soft voice.

maybe he's a little bit wrong. they do look lovely together despite the height difference. the way jihoon staring at jisoo reminded him of his own boyfriend.

which by now he missed dearly.

what seungcheol took so long with the teacher?

seems the man can hear his thought because his phone suddenly vibrated and he lit up when he see seungcheol's name appear on his phone. he happily pick it up, packing his bag and wave the couple goodbye.

he slam the apartment door a little bit too excitedly. leaving the couple dumbfounded.

*+*+*+*

"that was fast," jisoo stand up, wince when his front door being slammed mercilessly.  
"if that door broke i'll definitely make cheol pay." he complain softly.

"he's just like what you said,"

"cute isn't he?" the golden brown haired man now sitting at the chair jeonghan occupied previously.

"i don't understand your definition of cute,"  
jisoo laugh at his boyfriend's remark.

"who is cuter? me or him?" he probed his chin on top his palm, arm supported on the table.

"you" the man answer without hesitation.

a huge grin start forming on the omega face. he was just meant to tease jihoon but his heart is swelling from the lovely answer. his boyfriend is one kind who doesn't talk much but he never hold back when it comes to compliment him. he's really spoiled rotten.

"how long did they..." jihoon turn side ways to face jisoo.

the omega raise his hand to fixed jihoon's disheveled hair. "seungcheol and jeonghan? around a week, why?"

"did chan know?"

jisoo stare at his pair's eyes. his hand is back on his lap,

"i don't think so,"

jihoon take a deep breath.  
"he'll going to make a ruckus,"

*+*+*+*

"no, i don't know."

jeonghan raise his eyebrows at the pouting boy who's glaring at him.

jeonghan finally able to find seungcheol in the park in the middle of their faculty building, near the pond. sitting on the cement bench under the tree but unfortunately, not alone. the smile on his face fell when he saw who were sitting in front of seungcheol.

it's seungcheol's childhood friend and the silver haired boy from dance major. both are wearing their faculty's hoodie, with sweat already dried leaving their hair damped and messy.

jeonghan find his way to sit beside seungcheol, who smile at him sweetly, dimple showing, and jeonghan almost turn to poodle of goo.

goodness, he need to stop this maiden first time in love act of his. this is not getting funnier.  
but he blame it halfheartedly at his stunning boyfriend, who get more beautiful the more he see him.

"why him?"

"why with me?" jeonghan snapped.

he can't take this anymore.

there's a limit to his patience when people keep saying that he's in no way the same level with choi seungcheol. he's human being too, coming from a decent family with no crime history. so what's make him lower from the other person? just because he's an omega?

the boy in front of him is also an omega. what makes he think he's in a way better than jeonghan?

"guys, calm down." seungcheol is currently massaging his forehead, jeonghan can see the man's is feeling regret for meeting them up like this. he huffed.

"but why him hyung?? since when did you! how can you be seduced that easily?? by this"

chan is fuming with rage, standing up and angrily pointing his finger at him. jeonghan gasp, twitched at the insult. okay, this kid is really pushing it. his eyes turn to small line, gaze piercing through the younger one. who's still challenging him, doesn't look scared at all.

jeonghan is ready to fight for his own pride, he's more than happy to start from this little snobbish kid. he's about to say something but his boyfriend has beat him to it.

"chan, watch what you're saying." seungcheol sternly speak, eyebrows furrowed with distaste.

the boy in blue hoodie frown and pouting sadly. like he can't believe seungcheol just scolded him. jeonghan see the silver haired boy beside chan hold his pointed finger down in his palm and softly telling chan to sit down. which the spoiled boy obediently complied without saying anything.

chan is pressing his lips together, seemingly about to cry. just like a 5 years old who can't get the toy he wanted, jeonghan thought. all the while still glaring at him. oh the nerve. jeonghan only rolled his eyes.

"i can't accept this! hyung is mine and mine only!"

the 3 people look up in surprised when the said boy suddenly dash out. seungcheol is standing up as well, ready to follow the younger one but is stopped by the silver haired boy.

"i'll go get him."

"soonyoung,"

"don't worry. and congratulation hyung," the boy give them an adorable smile then grab chan's bag and his. he bow at them a little then start jogging to get the other boy.

jeonghan heard seungcheol exhales before flopping his butt on the chair again.

"what with him?"

jeonghan can't believe he just watch a live cheap soap opera in front of his eyes. he's curious at what environment did the boy raised to be like this. did they feed him with drama series all day?

ridiculous.

"he's so spoiled. i knew it, i didn't like him from the start,"

"don't say that, chan is a good boy."

the beautiful man fiercely gaze at his boyfriend who's only blinking at him innocently.

for real? after what he said to jeonghan? he doesn't know what history did the 2 had, but this is rather annoying.

seungcheol seems to understand what he's thinking, because the man now run his finger on jeonghan's cheek, caressing it with a soft smile.

"don't be mad. he didn't meant anything bad,"

the omega lean into the touch, it feels so good to have this kind of attention. it somehow works, the anger in him subside a little by little. common sense finally come back to him and he's quite embarassed at his childishness just now.

he shifted his gaze toward his smiling boyfriend.

"that kid, i think he likes chan."

"who? soonyoung?" seungcheol chuckles.  
"no i don't think so. they're just close friends. soonyoung is just quite protective over chan."

jeonghan raise his eyebrows. really? just friends? because jeonghan was sure he saw that silver haired kid sighing in relieve when he heard jeonghan and seungcheol are dating.

but then, he was wrong about jisoo too. he's usually right about these things, seems his hunch get rotten.

"like you? you seems quite protective with that lee chan." it was to mock seungcheol, but the alpha doesn't seem to get it, because his expression turn solemn and serious.

his finger stop stroking jeonghan's cheek. the omega watching with longing at the hand that moved away from him.

seungcheol lean to the front, crossing both his arms on the table.

"yeah, since chan got assaulted quite sometimes since he reached his heat."

assaulted? this remind him that seungcheol ever touched that topic in the rooftop before but he didn't really care. now jeonghan is quite curious.

"what kind of assault?" he ask.

"sexually," the alpha sigh in dismay, "he almost get raped few weeks ago. by that guy who was pushed by stranger the other day." seungcheol turn to look at him.

"i was the one who protecting him at school, while outside school, it's mostly soonyoung."

"all three of you didn't go to the same school?"

seungcheol shakes his head, "nope. soonyoung studied in public school. chan is a part of dance crew soonyoung's father created. you know street art performers you often see near the park?"

jeonghan nod, there is this time on every weekend where group of street dancers perform on the side road, without stage or props. only accompanied by portable cd player, speakers, small box for donations.

it's amazing how they're all so passionate at what they're doing even though there are barely people who appreciate the arts they displayed.

"also soonyoung is a beta, that's why he didn't get affected to chan's unique pheromones, and also one of reason why i relieved to have him taking care of chan."

jeonghan doesn't look happy at the man's affectionate attention about his childhood friend. he frown unconsciously and jutted out his bottom lip.

sure he won't be able to compete with someone who's with seungcheol for a long time. and to have someone like seungcheol beside them, it's no wonder if the younger boy would want to monopolized the alpha for himself.

jeonghan doesn't like the sudden competition that appear the more he's involved with seungcheol life.

chan, that girl this afternoon, who else?

"why do you look upset?" seungcheol touch jeonghan's hand. slowly intertwining their finger.

"i'm not upset." he sucked his lips when he realized he's been pouting.

"jealous?"

"geez, you wish."

there's a crunchy laugh escape seungcheol's lips and jeonghan can't stop staring at the red pouty lips.

"want to go to my place?" the alpha offered while tightening his grip on jeonghan's hand.

the beautiful blonde give him a suspicious look, before let out a small giggle when seungcheol start blushing.

"yah i don't meant it like that! movie! we can watch movie in my place,"

his giggle turn to a big grin when he stand up, with seungcheol looking up at him curiously.

"sure, lets watch movie," jeonghan teased playfully.

"yaah for real, i'm not animal you know,"

"uh huh," jeonghan answered nonchalantly while walk away with a flustered seungcheol in tow. busy making up excuse to convinced the omega.

jeonghan should have making a bet, because what he predicted was right after all. movie just left as movie, good and innocent intention is thrown out of the window when seungcheol abandon the said movie to steal kisses from him and who is he to reject the playful advance?

all they know what seungcheol's watch the next hour is no longer ths flat screen of TV in his living room.

it's jeonghan.

moaning and trembling under him.

*+*+*+*


	15. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan mouthing an o when he tilt his head to the right to see seungcheol's face, looking so excited.
> 
> "i can see ur passcode you know?"
> 
> "hmm..so that's meant you can come by anytime you want. don't share it to anyone else" he peck his lover's cheek.
> 
> "you're not afraid if i steal from your place?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i say that story is finally moving? ha ha ha.
> 
> enjoy ^^

jeonghan is on his phone, replying to group chat with the 3 kids as he following seungcheol to his apartment. both just finished their class, have nothing to do and just decide to hang out in seungcheol's place.

the black haired man is walking in front of him, humming lightly, he's in good mood today he noticed. he put his phone into his pocket when they finally at sungcheol's doorstep but the man suddenly turn around and surprised him.

the cheeky grin make jeonghan grow with suspicious.

"what?"

without saying anything the alpha pull him closer, turn his body around to face the door and grab his right hand, left hand circling around his waist.

seungcheol hug him from behind, resting his chin on jeonghan's right shoulder and like a puppet the older one is using his finger to punch the pass code to the apartment.

jeonghan mouthing an o when he tilt his head to the right to see seungcheol's face, looking so excited.

"i can see ur passcode you know?"

"hmm..so that's meant you can come by anytime you want. don't share it to anyone else" he peck his lover's cheek.

"you're not afraid if i steal from your place?"

they enter the apartment in the same position, hugging tight, small steps. jeonghan nudging him with little annoyance because seungcheol is teasing his shoulder with kisses and it's tickles. Once inside the familiar room, seungcheol pitted him against the door.

"the only valuable thing in this room is my heart, and you have steal it already."

"wow, that's freaking cheesy."

seungcheol let him go and laugh heartily as he walk inside the living room. jeonghan follow him, skipping to the kitchen and happily cheered when he find a package of his favorite strawberry milk in the fridge.

"can you get me cola?"

jeonghan heard the voice walking further to the bedroom, he take a cola out then flop his bottom on the comfy couch in the living room. secretly feeling shy when he remember what lewd things they did in this particular spot. the couch just does not have the same meaning anymore.

the blonde man turn on the TV and pulled his knees up, hugging it then find a comfortable spot to relax. sipping his strawberry milk from the straw, his eyes roaming around the place. he really like the interior, even though it's minimalist it still feels nice. but the nuance of a single bachelor is thick in this room.

"what are you looking at?"

jeonghan look up above him to find the attractive man hovering from behind the couch, each arm on jeonghan's sides. already changed to comfortable clothes. 

"must be nice to live alone,"

"not really. i live quite an unhealthy life compared to when i live with my family," seungcheol smile sweetly. he gestured to jeonghan to get him his cola on the table, which jeonghan comply.

"they don't visit often?"

"they don't live here, so not really often. once a month if they remember they have a son." the alpha said after taking a sip of his cola "i think they're pretty much happy to be able to live like a newlywed couple," he snorted.

"they don't live in seoul?"

"nope, in daegu."

"Oh? you're not originally from seoul?" this is a new information for jeonghan.

"i'm seoul baby. i was born here, it's my grand father who's from daegu."

seungcheol chew his lower lip, jeonghan big doe eyes still looking up at him while drinking his milk. the man seems to have more to say.

"few years my grand father's health deteriorated because one of his business partner tricked him to huge amount of debt. so my father brought him back to daegu so he could relax. my father had to rebuild the business from zero again, and since then he stayed in daegu."

"so i was only living with my mother until he decided that i was old enough to live on my own, ditch me and all his work here to stay with my father."

"what business?" jeonghan ask curiously.

when seungcheol named this huge and famous chain restaurant in the country, the omega is left dumbfounded. damn, this guy is freaking rich.

jeonghan rack his brain up, he remember the place. a famous restaurant with sparkling lamps on the front porch and loud musics from the inside, with countless expensive car coming in and out of the place. his young eyes was in awe every time he pass by it, he remember he often asked his parents to eat there, but that time his father was only a low office worker, they couldn't afford to eat at such place.

jeonghan turn his body side ways, with head now leaning on the couch. he feels seungcheol's left hand combing his hair and he almost purr from the gesture. coz damn, it feels soo good.

*+*+*+*

"can i see your old photos?" jeonghan suddenly ask.

his huge doe eyes sparkling with innocent curiosity when he look up to meet seungcheol's eyes. the out of the blue question is just too random after he telltale his family history, seungcheol can't believe it. he chuckle,

jeonghan is too adorable.

he dive in to peck the pink lips down to his chin and his adam apple. he smell so freaking good, seungcheol smile in his journey to rain his lover with kisses.

"sorry but i didn't bring any when i move here. it's all in the main house. i'll take you there another time."

jeonghan had to wrap his arm around his boyfriend's neck to prevent him from falling backward because he tried to back away from the puppy licks. he playfully pulled seungcheol's hair so the man stop what he's doing and see him.

"for real, do you have neck fetish? what with you and my neck?"

seungcheol can feel an intense desire start filling him up when he's this close with jeonghan. thank goodness the omega is not in heat, or else this would become dangerous.  
the man is grinning oh so innocently, teasing him with such flirty look. he can see the omega feel it too.

and he's doing it on purpose.

he's not a crazy dog in heat normally, but yoon jeonghan is like a forbidden fruit. After you taste it once, there's just no going back. and since jeonghan is now officially his, his body just get excited, as if he's on a grand feast on daily basis. jeonghan being this playfully flirty just doesn't help him at all.

"do you know neck is the source of pheromone?" he speak in soft almost whisper voice.

the omega tilt his head in confusion. one arm still holding seungcheol's nape, the other is with his strawberry milk. staying close to his face but left forgotten.

"it's the pulse, the source of human's life. omega's whole body spread out pheromone when they're in heat, but the strongest scent is coming from here," seungcheol playfully touched the end of his cola can to jeonghan's neck.

the coldness of the can must has surprised jeonghan because the man almost jump and curse at him. seungcheol laugh.

"is that why you keep sniffing me there?" he glared after what he did to him.

seungcheul humming his answer, licking his own lips and lean down toward the pale neck again. tickling the blonde's collarbone with his nose. he's smiling against the soft skin when he heard melodious giggle coming from the omega.

"do you know a secret?" jeonghan speak after his giggles died down. his finger is caressing the alpha's nape.

"what?" the alpha look up.

"something strange happened to my body," he started softly, his doe eyes darted toward seungcheol full lips, red and looking delicious "i always have this symptoms like i'm in heat whenever i'm near you. cold sweat, heart pounding so hard, restless, but it would calm down after you touch me. don't have to be sex, this kind of touch is enough."

"why do you think?" jeonghan's half lidded eyes shifted back to his boyfriend's eyes. his right hand that's holding his strawberry milk raise up, back fingers trailing seungcheol's cheek.

seungcheol frozen in his spot when he listen to jeonghan, his heart is full with excitement when he hear the confession. so it's not just him. the man is actually feeling similar thing after all. the feeling that burden him since the first time they saw each other in the club, since the first touch and the longing of the other's heat after.

the black haired man captured his lover's lips once again and keeping their distance close when he smiles against the soft pink lips.

"i'm glad i'm not the only one who feel it. why do you think is that?"

he counter the question with another question as if it has the most obvious answer ever.

"that's because we're fated mate, yoon jeonghan." seungcheol pulled back and show his biggest grin.

he finally able to tell it to the man. the secret he kept to himself all this time.

*+*+*+*+*

yoon jeonghan is the one who's frozen on the spot currently. he's stunned. his doe eyes slowly rise to stare at the stupid grin seungcheol give out after the statement.

his brain is still loading the information carefully.

once,

twice and thrice.

then he raise his eyebrows high.

what did he say?

fated mate?

*+*+*+*

"i'm dating a weirdo. it's confirmed."  
said jeonghan as he slam his slim body on the chair.

seokmin blink his eyes at his frustrated friend.

he was listening to music while doing his paper in the backyard behind statistic lab when his eyes catch the senior student from far, looking beautifully frustrated. he wonder how it feels to look that fabulous without even trying. he wave his hand and finally get jeonghan's attention, but instead of a simple hello like he expected, that's the first thing the man spit out once he sit in front of him.

"i'm sorry, what?"

"that!" jeonghan pointed his fore finger at the junior. "is exactly what i said to him," the beautiful guy combed his hair back.

"why hyung? what happen?"

jeonghan tch-ed, he's reconsidering his decision whether it's okay to tell seokmin about it, but he can't take it anymore. tha omega start explaining all the things bothering his mind. about seungcheol's nose, his addiction to his scent, then the whole fantasy about fated mate the man blabbered that day after his confession. jeonghan actually just watching his excited boyfriend with concerned eyes, as if the guy just grow a second head, and could only answered with a short 'okay'.

he know it's hard to comprehend all these things at the same times, but he's glad seokmin just seems to accept it even with a slight head tilt.

"wow, boo seungkwan will love that" seokmin chitted.

then an idea come to him  
"why don't you introduce choi seungcheol to our boo?"

he quickly make a zip gesture against his lips when he earn a glare from his friend.

"if you don't want to give him to other person then why are you complaining?"

"just because i like a restaurant doesn't meant i can't complain if the food taste bad," he spit back.

"especially if it's only 1 bad food among 100 menus," he added in a soft voice.

seokmin laugh heartily at the cute acknowledgement.

"do you like him that much hyung?" seokmin lean closer to the front, "you used to left them without batting an eyelash when they become too clingy and unreasonable,"

seokmin knew about his little adventure with alphas to get relieve for his heat. sometimes hang out with them as they start approaching and treat him like their part time lover. jeonghan didn't mind if it's just sweet talk and he get free drink in exchange too, so it's a win win, but he would cold ass kick them if they become too possessive.

seokmin and the others honestly surprised when jeonghan first announce he's dating choi seungcheol. like it's a big news when a certain yoon jeonghan decided to stay with one man. also the man has changed, he's barely hang out with seokmin, seungkwan and mingyu and even rarer in the club, he's practically disappear from the night life and more investing his life with the famous student.

dating with commitment is actually not jeonghan's style, so in conclusion the great choi seungcheol must be really great after all. he nodded silently.

"he's not unreasonable. yet. maybe i can still steer him back to the right road." he snort.

oh please, don't let him get turned off by seungcheol's attitude. he like the man and their bodies just match well. he doesn't want to let go a good meat. now that he start liking the taste of dating someone he'd really hate it if he's back as single.

"how did he get to that conclusion though?" seokmin is back to the topic.

the beautiful man sighed, combing his hair to the back. eyes watching the lab's windows on his left where there are some students who look busy working on the computer.

"his father is the culprit. he brainwashed him since he's little. this is why you should just stick at reading your children with fairy tale from the published book with copyright for bed time story instead of a make up non sense tale,"

lee seokmin chuckle at the outburst. he can imagine how dumbfounded jeonghan must be when seungcheol told him all the stories his father told him since young. well, there is no perfect man in this world.

"also, that one friend of his also find his fated mate. so that must be what convince him."

"my beta ass can't relate hyung,"

"as if my ass can relate," jeonghan hissed.  
seokmin burst out to a laugh louder at the remark, jeonghan get more sulky as he huffed and rest his arms on the table and lean down to sleep.

*+*+*+*

a girl who sit on the table behind jeonghan bite her lip. she look down at her lap, watching her hand make a ball and gripping the edge of her skirt tight. her friend who sit beside her eyeing with worried and whispering a comfort.

they hear it all, the statement that coming from seungcheol's new boyfriend.

she can't accept this. she doesn't want to accept the fact that the whore is seungcheol's fated mate, did seungcheol blind?? there 's no way this turn out like this.

she stand up, grabbing her belonging and walk away from the scene. her friend is calling and following her but she paid no heed.

*+*+*+*

he's being watched, jeonghan is sure about it. and not by one or two or small group like usual, but apparently by everyone around him. as if they're watching a circus, an interesting show where a bear dressed in tutu skirt parade on top a big ball, trying to balance itself to the other side. laughing at the appearance, at the stupid gig it did.

and he's appear to be the bear apparently and they're laughing at him. and jeonghan doesn't know what's wrong.

all eyes are on him when he's walking through the hallway to his class. of course without seungcheol, betting his right arms, they'd shut their pretty mouth if his boyfriend is around. actually jeonghan is start getting used to this, being the center of attention, but for some reason, the past 3 days it's getting severe.

not only people talking behind his back, now they have courage to talk blatantly in front of his face. and what he heard on one afternoon shocked him.

"how good do you think he's on bed that seungcheol think of him as his fated mate?"

"poor guy, lots of great omega from good rich family and he's stuck with a whore as his fated pair."

jeonghan turn his head sharply at the source of voice and see a group of 2 woman and 1 man mocking him with smirks on their face. he gritted his teeth and want to spit back but they already walk away while laughing.

what the hell? how did they know?

jeonghan quickly fasten up his speed to his class and his brown eyes fiercely scanning all the students inside. his eyes find his target and he storm inside, he slam his hand on the table, surprising the junior.

"hyung!! you surprised me!!" seokmin complained, the poor boy was purely terrified on the sudden action. mingyu who sit beside him also staring at him with confused.

"did you tell everyone about what i said few days ago?"

"huh?"

"about seungcheol?"

"what with seungcheol hyung?"

jeonghan almost scream in frustration at the innocent face seokmin showed him. if not seokmin then who? no one knows about the fated mate thingy except seokmin. he didn't event tell jisoo this.

with a frown the omega stand back again and crossed his arms in front of his chest. he's still glaring at the confused beta whom blinking innocently at him.

he tapped his foot impatiently.

"seriously hyung, what happen?" it's mingyu who asked after he's done with the silent glaring-confused war of stares between his 2 friends.

"you're the only one i told about seungcheol thought i'm his fated mate."

"what? you are?" the tall alpha shriek in disbelieve. jeonghan furrowed his eyebrows.

it seems seokmin finally get the gits. he clap his hand together.

"aah about that? i didn't tell anyone! my mouth is zipped." he make a zipping gesture on his lips.

"then who?"

"jeonghannieeee hyuuuuuuungggg~~~" arms suddenly wrapped around jeonghan's slim figure from behind.

"seungcheol hyung is your fated mate??? aahhhh i'm so envious!"

there you go boo seungkwan and his happy high pitch voice coming.

the blonde man sighed. he slowly unwrap the arms around his body and turn around to face the younger omega.

"no we're not seungkwan ah." he give a stern statement.

"eh? but everyone was talking about it."

"that." jeonghan paused. "is what i want to find out."

"but why? shouldn't you be happy if it's true? it's a luxury for an omega to find their fated mate."

there's a silence for a while. a paused as everyone is waiting his next words.

fated mate?

"because if ever decide to commited to someone, mark my word, i will be the one who choose them. i'm not leaving a myth making decision for me."

"fated mate is bullshit."

he end his words with a gritting teeth. eyes pierce with silent anger that scared seungkwan. the younger boy gulp and nod quietly.

the 3 junior just watch with shock when the beautiful guy make an exit, walking out of the class with a loud stomps. he's not in the mood to stay in class.

"did i say something wrong?" seungkwan pouting as he take a seat beside seokmin.

seokmin turn to mingyu.

"this is my first time seeing this hyung like this,"

"same." the alpha reply shortly, eyes filled with concern at the thought of the older man's behavior.

*+*+*+*

"seriously, i don't meant to acting smart or lecturing or anything seungcheol ah," a classmate suddenly come to him when he's checking the draft paper to submit to the marketing teacher.

seungcheol look up curiously, jisoo who sit beside him seems the same. the guy in glasses was tried to be stopped by his friend, which seungcheol recognized as his other classmate, but the man insist. swaying the other person's hand and stop to stand beside seungcheol.

"shouldn't you pick a better pair? at least choose someone like jisoo who has the same level as you."

seungcheol raised his thick eyebrows, face slowly hardened as he sense where the topic go. jisoo who is as confused as him, keep eyeing him to silently ask what's going on when his name suddenly mentioned.

"i really admire you, i always look up to you since first year, you're like my role model-"

"what's your point?" the alpha cut him off coldly.

the glasses boy is taken a back, he start stuttering when he continue,

"why did you choose yoon jeonghan as your fated pair?"

the question left seungcheol surprised, he heard jisoo gasp beside him and quickly control his expression. how do people know?

"he's just low omega, have you heard his rumor? he's a whore."

"when you said you don't want to act smart, you should do what you said hoseok ah," he open his mouth, his black orbs staring at the beta and his friend.

"why do i have to ask you who i should choose as my pair?" he lean in front of the table. voice deep and stern.

"i- i didn't meant to-"

"but you did." the alpha grit his teeth. the anger slowly rising and burning his conscience when he remember what everyone thought about his lover.

jeonghan didn't deserve to be treated like this. they don't even know him personally.

"and you said you admired me, i wonder if that's fake or you want to clown me, coz if you truly do, you wouldn't underestimate my choice."

seungcheol lean back on his chair. leaving the 2 man in front of him speechless.

"get out of my sight."

the 2 friends scramble to get their way out of the class, face pale. they quickly take their bag when a voice call them back after they reach the door.

"wait, where did you guys hear that?" it's jisoo.

seungcheol shifted his gaze toward his friend then back at the 2 guys near the door.

he's too enggrosed at his anger that he forget this little fact.

"sc-school website. students bulletin board." they answer almost at the same time before run away.

"bulletin board?"

jisoo and seungcheol take out their phone and start searching. this is so weird, the alpha thought.

it's not like seungcheol want to keep it as secret to be honest he doesn't mind if everyone know about it, but jeonghan doesn't seems to like the spotlight. the man has enough since they start dating. he know his lover looking so uncomfortable with all the sudden interest. thus why he didn't even told his friends.

besides, it's not like he has to announce to the world if he has find his fated mate.

"it's posted 3 days ago, and already has 400 comments." the golden brown haired omega turn to look at seungcheol.

"you sure are a famous guy."

seungcheol doesn't answer. he finally found the source post. it's under anonimity, but the post was written to such details down to how his father was the one who influence him. this is something he only told to jeonghan. who is this person?

he read some of the comments, and seungcheol choose not to read all the way down. he would throw the damn phone if he does, because it filled with things that only challenging his patience.

how come did he just know this? did jeonghan read it too? no, he didn't, seungcheol is sure. because if he did, jeonghan wouldn't sit down and be quiet about it.

he kind of understand a little of his boyfriend's characteristic. the omega would be moody, glaring at everyone and start a fight if he ever face it frontally.

he open a chat box, asking where his lover currently is. he need to make sure jeonghan doesn't read this. seungcheol chew his bottom lip when there's no reply. is he still in the class? but jeonghan usually reply fast doesn't matter where he is.

"fated pair?"

soft question coming from his right breaking seungcheol's concentration as he diverted his eyes toward the omega.

he swallowed his saliva, trying to get a word, something, anything to say toward the expressionless jisoo. he just realized that his friend is right here with him all along and reading the post too.

"that rich coming from you," the man continue.

"i'm sure." he finally find his voice.  
"completely sure this time."

"what makes you _completely sure this time_?"

seungcheol feel his heart beat faster, anxiety slowly filling his mind, he lick his lips.

image by image like a slide show coming back to his eyes when he lock eyes with jisoo's dark brown eyes.

a tear, that's what he remember from a scene in his mind. the pain is still fresh. the liquid that slowly trailling down the fair skin, the soft cheek. a sad smiling face. then an image of crying boy, telling him to leave.

the feeling is back. the clench in his heart. he feels his heart beat fasten, the more he recall, the more nervous he become.

he broke his gaze from hong jisoo.

jeonghan. he need to focus on jeonghan. he tried to distract his mind from the recollection of memories.

it seems his friend can see the nervousness in his current state and come to pity him. this is such a bad topic to touch. knowing seungcheol, he wouldn't want to discuss it no matter how much he pester the alpha.

jisoo take a deep breathe. he take his bag and stand up, earning his friend's attention.

"i'll take your assignment and submit it to the T.A. i'll talk with the guys, let see if jun or minghao has idea to get to know the poster."

seungcheol gape, surprised at what jisoo said.

"that's what you want to know right?"

seungcheol nodded reluctantly.

"go find jeonghan, or do you want me to ask him for you?"

the black haired man rubbed his nape with left hand and frown, "no it's okay, i know his schedule. i'll wait in front of his class."

jisoo nodded as answer and walk away. seungcheol's eyes unwillingly following the slender man out until he's out of his sight before exhales deeply.

*+*+*+*

"he skip class?" seungcheol surprised to hear that. seokmin and seungkwan both nodded their head in unison.

"he's a little bit moody today. we thought he'll be back, but he's not." mingyu explain.

seungcheol raise his brows, that's unusual for yoon jeonghan to skip accounting class.

he thanks the kids and start calling his boyfriend through the phone, but it's not picked up.

he feels his stomach churn, he get a bad feeling that jeonghan must have heard the rumor already.

seungcheol is about to go to the rooftop to search him when his nose caught the thick familiar scent from the way to the library. he take a detour.

it's not in the photography section he frequent as he thought so. seungcheol keep walking following where the scent taking him.

good thing jeonghan doesn't consume the red pills again, it's easier for him to find jeonghan. and to his surprised, the guy also not in the secluded section they're at before, it's far deeper section to the journal thesis belong to students 20 years ago.

when seungcheol turn to the left, there is his boyfriend sitting on the floor while pulling his knees up and hugging it. his top head buried in his arms on top his knees.

the alpha squat in front of him. he caress the soft blonde hair lovingly, already missing the beautiful man.

*+*+*+*

"playing hide and seek with you must be boring."

jeonghan slowly sit back straight with jutted bottom lip. arms still on top his knees.

he want to hide in a hole, alone, somewhere seungcheol can't find him. but it seems impossible.

he hear the familiar lovely chuckle. eyes crinkle to crescent moon. he's so handsome, jeonghan thought silently.

"did something bothering you?" seungcheol ask, softly.

the omega nod without saying anything.

"about the rumor? or about the fated mate?"

jeonghan widened his eyes, nose scrunch up.

"are you the one who spread it?" he snap. he know his tone is a bit harsh and he quickly regret it. but thankfully seungcheol doesn't take it by heart. the man shake his head with a sad smile.

"someone posted it on the bulletin board in school's website. i don't know who, they got a detailed information on something that i only told you, but i will find them, i promise."

_huh? bulletin board? what the heck?_

"it must be bothering you right?" the alpha ask after seeing jeonghan's shocked face.

seungcheol suddenly taps his chest and open up his arms, grinning like a chesire cat. the omega just stared at his boyfriend's antics with a dumbfounded look.

"i'm willing to lend you my chest to snuggle. free service for an upset boyfriend." he speak lightly.

jeonghan rolled his eyes. this man can be very cheesy if he want to.

he stare at the open arms. it's tempting. he shift his eyes from the inviting chest then at seungcheol's grin.

he crawl into his boyfriend's arms and rested his head on the man's crook neck. enjoying the warmth.

he squirm a little to find a comfortable position then close his eyes when he feels seungcheol stroking his hair.

the man seems to sense his dislike regarding the fated mate matter. after all he only gave a flat response that day. jeonghan wonder what he thought about this since the man didn't ask further.

he open his eyes to stare at the shelf in front of him. then closing his eyes again, seungcheol's heart beat is very comforting.

an image of a sad longing figure of a middle aged man comeback to his mind. the man is sitting on the floor, back facing him. he saw the man holding a picture and smiling fondly while caressing the small photograph.

he shut his eyes tighter. trying hard to delete the image.

he doesn't want to be reminded of it again.

*+*+*+*


	16. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you cannot see who the person is." jeonghan frustratingly rebut, "it's not like we can identify her just from her long hair."
> 
> "but you can don't you?" jun raise his eyebrows at jisoo and smirk. 
> 
> jeonghan turn sideways at the man who is still quiet. curious as hell, is it just him who's stupid since he doesn't understand anything??
> 
> "that hello kitty phone case and bag," he trailed off softly. 
> 
> jun and minghao give jisoo a thumb up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, sorry for the late post.
> 
> life was a pain in the butt lately, my mom admitted to hospital (but she's okay now) and work is seriously hectic.
> 
> i lost my muse for seconds lmao
> 
> anyway, from here the conflict will start to move. the plot gearing to the middle, far from being end (i can't believe i make lots of conflict), i hope you guys don't feel it's boring. 
> 
> enjoy and give me feedback if you can. i love reading the comments ^^

"the poster is using the school's computer, and the source is from the library," jun explain excitedly.

"how did you know?" jeonghan asked in wonder. doe eyes widening in amusement.

"the IP address."

"how did you get the IP address?" 

"you don't wanna know," jun is grinning widely, playing his eyebrows up and down when he steal glance at minghao who sip his americano deliciously, without even looking at his fellow chinese friend.

jeonghan raise his eyebrows high, tilting his head up as he lean back at his chair. 

the whole group is in the coffee shop near school, the place where jun and seungcheol work part time as waiter. seungcheol's shift will end in half an hour so everyone gather here when jun announce that he had found the culprit. 

"you didn't break any law did you hao?" jisoo is currently focusing his attention at the red wine haired guy in front of him. dark brown eyes piercing through while the said guy shaking his head adorably, still slurping his beverage. cute smile complimenting his baby face.

"don't worry, anyway i want to show you something." all attention is back at jun who excitedly searching for something in his phone. the man still have that suspicious grin on his face that really make jeonghan think this guy is doing something borderline crime. 

he always give off that vibe.  
a born troublemaker.

"that one is clearer,"  
minghao pointing his finger to a certain picture which then jun turn his phone around and shove it to the 2 omega who lean in with similar confused face.

"the computer that was used is the one in the middle." jun explain.

jeonghan tilt his head, the picture is not in high quality and more blurred that he thought. it definitely taken from a screen monitor. 

and the picture doesn't showed any face, but just 3 line of people with their back facing the camera sitting in front of the computer which does looks the one in the library. but it's too vague to judge, even the screen they faces can't be seen from this picture, so they cannot know whether the person, though definitely a girl, since the person has long hair, is really writing the post. 

jeonghan turn to jisoo to ask for opinion but see the other guy so focus and even frown in despise. the beautiful man blinks. 

"are you sure it's this person?" jisoo's voice is soft but very serious jeonghan is surprised because he doesn't know the usually calm omega can speak something with this intonation.

jun and minghao nods in unison.  
"we get the date and time of the post from the bulletin, then when we check on the spot, the library actually install some cctv albeit a cheap one," jun take a break from his explanation to diss at the school facility. 

"so we asked the guard, by pretending that i lost my phone there, aren't i smart?" he take another pause to complimented himself, which earn a rolled of eyes from the 3 people in the table.

"this! is the person who used the computer around that time. for 25 minutes to be exact."

"you cannot see who the person is." jeonghan frustratingly rebut, "it's not like we can identify her just from her long hair."

"but you can don't you?" jun raise his eyebrows at jisoo and smirk. 

jeonghan turn sideways at the man who is still quiet. curious as hell, is it just him who's stupid since he doesn't understand anything??

"that hello kitty phone case and bag," he trailed off softly. 

jun and minghao give jisoo a thumb up. 

"as expected from hong jisoo."  
minghao beam.

"hello kitty phone case? that can belong to any-"

"no, there is only 1 person i know who is a hello kitty crazies who capable of doing this things." jisoo cut him off as he stare straight at jeonghan.

"hello kitty crazies?" 

"what about hello kitty?" a familiar voice suddenly heard from behind jeonghan, the owner of the voice bending down a little while supporting his arm on the table. Eye to eye with his lover.

jeonghan turn his head toward his smiling boyfriend and close his eyes when he feel his temple being kissed softly. he's still somewhat flustered by the public display of affection, totally hard to get used to this. he's fine if they're alone, but it's really weird in front of their friends. he see jun's and minghao's eyes focus on them, jeonghan has to push his boyfriend a little bit further. it's still so awkward to be center of attention for being lovey dovey.

"jeonghan saw a cute hello kitty phone case and we called him hello kitty crazies," the blonde man turn his head sharply when his name is mentioned as scapegoat. he give jisoo a wtf look but the omega doesn't care,

"yeah, you should see his face when he saw that phone case," jun added in and minghao laugh beside him, especially when jeonghan about to retaliate with the sudden accusation but jisoo pinch his thigh to shut up and to just play along with them. He winced in surprised. 

the beauty understand the meaning but can't help but glare and pitifully rubbing his thigh. 

what with them? 

"hello kitty? i don't know you like them," seungcheol has already stand back up and crossed his arms. looking down at his boyfriend's top head, doesn't know jeonghan holding back a pain.

"there are a lot of things you don't know about me." he replied shortly and throw a death glare at the chinese across him. 

he decided to play along after all. once seungcheol is gone, he's gonna interrogate them all until he's satisfied. why are they ganging up and keeping this from cheol?

"you still have your shift for 15 more minutes, why are you here?" jisoo ask, catching the alpha's attention who's face frown after he hear jeonghan's words.

"oh, they let me off, it's few more minutes after all." seungcheol let out a wide smile.

To be honest he's asked to be freed earlier because some of his fellow worker keep asking who the blonde who sit with his friends. They keep oogling at jeonghan without the said man even realize. Heck, those guys even fight to send his drink to his table. 

Seungcheol had to roll his eyes and announcing their status and show them some pda because they just doesn't believe his words. He can hear some swearing after he peck jeonghan a while ago to his victory. That feels so good.

"what are we gonna do after this?"

"i have class in 30 minutes, pass." minghao slurp his beverage, then return it on the table when he realize it's almost empty. 

"It's my shift in few minutes, so i'll pass too." the other chinese raise his hands up.

"i have a date," jisoo smile sweetly at them.

jeonghan notice that the omega turn smiley since his boyfriend's back. a totally new sight. he always thought jisoo is a plain guy with expressionless face, sometimes it's hard to understand what he's thinking. but recently his lips keep curling up from time to time and his huge eyes is sparkling with stars, he really does look so happy. 

jeonghan's relationship with the alpha itself is still beyond hostile. the guy would sometimes acting nice but the sharp gaze definitely make jeonghan want to challenge him to a duel or something. he just doesn't get along with that kind of people.

"then that left us two" seungcheol pat his blonde head. he look up toward the man who's smiling, showing off his dimple.

"let's watch movie then," 

seungcheol nod at the suggestion.

*+*+*+*

"you don't like paprika?"

"huh?" 

Seungcheol point his fork at jeonghan's plate.  
"You keep pushing it aside,"

"Oh, yeah right, I don't like it."

"You're also didn't eat your radish,"

"Too sour," jeonghan reply fast with a scrunch up nose.

"You're quite a picky eater," the man let out a chuckle.

Jeonghan shrug lightly, not denying it. He continue eating his noodle, under his boyfriend's scrunitize eyes. 

Jeonghan think this is quite weird.

It start since they're out of the cafe. Seungcheol is a caring boyfriend, but today he seems more detail than ever. He keep asking his favorite movie, books, color, hobbies, food, anything. He doesn't mind sharing the information but this is quite strange having bombarded by personal question all at once.

"Mind telling me what happen?" He finally ask.

He see seungcheol raise his eyebrows, fork filled with noodle is hanging in the air. Half way to his mouth.

"You keep asking me questions."

The thick eyebrows finally down to it's place. The man seems thinking on how to answer. The fork is back on his plate.

"I just want to know you better."

It's jeonghan's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Back there in the cafe," seungcheol start, with a soft smile accompanying his explanation "you said I have so many things I don't know about you,"

"Oh?" 

"Now that I think again, you're right." He end it with a sheepish smile. A real cute smile.

To be honest that words was escape jeonghan's mind without any intention, but he's now stunned by his boyfriend's words. A pure serious reaction compared to his nonchalant words.

Their relationship was happen on a whim. All started from an one night stand, to some pull and push before seungcheol decided to make it official for them. Jeonghan is enjoying whatever happen he doesn't really mind even if their relationship is based on physical only. So to have seungcheol trying to get to know him better, personally, that isn't about their bodies compatibility, he's quite touched by the sincerity.

But he doesn't really know whether he's that worthy to get to know. Is there something interesting about him?

"I was only saying you know, you don't have to be serious." He grin.

"But I really want to know about you."

"There's nothing interesting about me,"

"Everything about you is interesting."

The warm gaze, jeonghan can stare at it all day long. By knowing seungcheol, jeonghan can see he's raised in a loving family. Raised with full of love. 

He wonder what kind of parents he has. seungcheol from time to time mentioned that his parents were fated mate, been together since young and still very much in love until now.

Maybe that's what make seungcheol being the kind man that he is today.

A kind man who naively wish to have his own fated mate. 

And jeonghan still doubt it's him, he thought absentmindedly.   
What's the criteria anyway? Having a nice scents is not a determining factor to be one.

"Thank you." He let out a soft smile at the small compliment.

Seungcheol grin childishly. He take a sip of his cola before asking again.

"Want to take a walk before I take you home?"

Jeonghan smile widely at the suggestion. 

*+*+*+*

"Seriously?? You've never go to amusement park when you're little??"  
Seungcheol stop walking to face his boyfriend, their interlocking hands pull jeonghan back, making him stumble on his feet.

Seungcheol quickly apologize.

"Nope. Is that weird?" Jeonghan is pouting by the sudden action. 

"My family is not as rich as you're, and the ticket price for whole family is quite expensive. Especially that time my father was only low office worker and we had lots of debt to pay."

There's nothing weird in his explanation but it seems to weight on seungcheol's mind. 

"Yah, it's not something to be upset about." He tighten their hold.  
"I finally went there when I was in highschool. With the money I earn from my part time job, isn't that more meaningful?"

There's a small pout on seungcheol's handsome face. Jeonghan laugh.

Not gonna lie he's sad when his friends could go to the amusement park but he couldn't. Hearing them boasting about their experience made his younger self full with envy. He cried and whine a lot, but his family was on tough time when he's in elementary school, it's quite easier now but he lost lots of happiness a child's could have as memories.

"Then let's go there again on our next date."

The omega laugh in amusement.   
"What?"

"Why?? You don't-" 

Jeonghan stare in confused when his boyfriend stop talking and moving his head left and right. They're on pedestal in front of the park's entrance near the restaurant they just ate. Tonight is still young, barely 8 pm but it's not that many people around. Some store is also close and some on renovation, so the light is quite dim adding a scary atmosphere. The street is only lighted by the street light every few meters.

Seungcheol's eyes then fixated toward a certain person who pass by them just a moment ago. A girl in thick coat and wool scarf. He keep on staring at the girl who seems in hurry. 

"do you know her?"

Seungcheol shake his head, he let their intertwined hands go and grab his bag, searching something in it. 

Suddenly his head snap back up and sharply turn to where the girl go just now. A man just walking pass behind seungcheol and apparently going to the same direction as the girl. Jeonghan is curious and dying to ask what's going on when seungcheol just stop whatever he's doing with his bag and stare at the Man's back. 

Did something happen?

"Shit," 

Did seungcheol just swearing? Jeonghan blinks his eyes.

This is the first time.

Seungcheol quickly take something in the inside pocket of his bag before giving it to the confused blonde haired man.

"Hold this for me and wait here, okay?" 

"Yah Choi seungcheol!"   
Jeonghan is calling his boyfriend, but seungcheol doesn't stop nor look back. 

He keep running toward the man who's now turning left into the small alley, which jeonghan notice where the girl went to.

And that man a while ago.

It's not what he think it is right?  
He hold the bag tight on his chest. 

It's barely a minute when he heard a scream, then a loud sound. He jump in his place. Eyes watching in horror at the alley. Waiting for something, anything.

Then he heard seungcheol's shouting voice and that instant he run, run and run with pale face while swearing. He turn toward the alley, panting lightly and gasp when he see the man who pass by them holding seungcheol's shirt and land a punch on his boyfriend's face.

It's just like what he think it is.

*+*+*+*

he's sitting restlessly in the huge room. feeling stuffy even though tons of people come and go, but jeonghan doesn't see the person he want to see the most. it's been 3 hours, almost midnight. his eyes nervously watching the entrance of the investigation room across him from time to time but still no sign of his boyfriend. 

Because of the loud voices from their fight, one of the store owner near them had called the police. Jeonghan didn't even realize he's been watching the whole fight and just moved when he's shoved away by some people in uniform. 

He felt stupid for just watching without doing anything. If only he woke up from his trance a little bit sooner and heard the sirene and told seungcheol beforehand, they could probably ran away from the scene before police came. The guy he had fight with almost fainted anyway, definitely losing the battle of strength.

What he thought was right after all, jeonghan sigh as he lean his head on the wall behind. Seungcheol smell the girl's scent who was in heat. And the guy was an alpha who happened to smell it too. He's following and attacking the girl until seungcheol appeared and pull the guy away from her.

He's stoned when he saw the incident happened before his eyes. The girl's torn clothes, her horrified and painful expression but definitely still filled with desire from her heat. She managed to get away from the scene when seungcheol fight the guy.

After the police took them both into the police station jeonghan quickly follow them by taxi and gave his witness report. Wishing it could help seungcheol, but that definitely was not enough. 

they doesn't let go of seungcheol yet. 

The first thing he did after the testimony was calling jisoo. The omega was obviously worried, he said he'd call seungcheol's mother, but then later called him back saying that seungcheol has already did. He breath in relieve.

he feel his phone vibrated and see jisoo's chat in his new message box.

'he's still not out yet?'

jeonghan quickly replied with a 'not yet' and a panic emoji. he's really nervous and scared. 

'don't worry, his mother is on the way, seungcheol will be released soon.' is jisoo's another response. 

he know that, but he still can't help but worried. the imagination is running wild in his mind. this is the first time he ever involved in this kind of incident. it's still fresh how seungcheol just sprung forward to the other guy and land him a few hard punch. he's shocked, to be honest. the first time he heard about this kind of story from jisoo, he should have been prepared, but what he imagine in his head and when the incident happened right in front of his own eyes, is 2 different feeling.

he never knew seungcheol can be that fierce. when he saw how seungcheol land punch after punch and the man fight back but he block them well, seungcheol really used with fights. but it still hurt him when a punch managed to touched seungcheol's face. 

he sighed, now if only that stupid omega didn't run away. she could help seungcheol and definitely save him from this trouble.

the entrance door to the police department slide open to reveal a stunning man in an oversize pink sweater and black skinny jeans. jeonghan blink his eyes when he unconsciously said wow softly as the man in ponytail looking around before walking leisurely toward the investigation room. the way the beautiful man look so familiar with the place made jeonghan wonder if he's one of the detective or police here. 

but isn't he too pretty and feminine to be in this field? he jutted out his bottom lip. That would be a waste of his pretty face.

a police stop the man from entering the room, so it seems jeonghan is wrong. they talk a little bit and seems to be in argumentation before the police finally let the guest in. 

jeonghan slump back in his bench after unconsciously sitting up straight upon witnessing the argumentation. He's playing with his phone when he heard the police that let the beautiful man in complain to his acquaintance.

"i thought he left the city already, aah, he and his son always been a pain in the butt,"

"who is he by the way?"

"you don't know him? that's jeon wooshin, that famous omega lawyer. i though he moved to daegu already, but it seems his son is still here in seoul."

"aah..that kid who's involved in a fight this evening?"

"yeah, choi seungcheol. he's been in and out of this place since he's 15. what a brat. he's lucky his mother is great at his job or else he'd be in jail for good. What a trouble maker."

jeonghan is trying to process the information in his brain. 

that beautiful man is cheol's mother?? he totally didn't expect that. the man he saw just now can be pass as model, a celebrity, and didn't looks like someone with a 21 year old son. 

but that means he'll out in no time right? at least the thought make jeonghan at ease a little.

it's probably around 2 hours later, when the investigation room is finally open and an angry man in black jacket storming out with a flushed red face in anger. jeonghan glare at the guy when he recognize that it's the guy seungcheol had fight with today. the man side eyeing him and scoffed but jeonghan's attention is already at a familiar handsome man who walk out with the beautiful man besides him, looking pissed with arms crossed in front of his chest.

seungcheol see him and jog a little at jeonghan while the older man stop by to talk with a police who's in charge of the case.

"sorry, you have to wait for so long. you should have go home first,"

"you got to be kidding me," the blonde man glare at his loose mouth boyfriend who seems can't see how worried he is.

jeonghan touch the small cut on seungcheol's lip and scrunch up his nose, "good thing you punch him back, this make you look ugly," 

seungcheol laugh at his small outburst and hold the hand that's still on his chin. "i'm okay, don't worry,"

"well, well, look who we have here," 

jeonghan quickly pull his hand back from the alpha's grip and stand still. damn he forget seungcheol's mother is here.

the older man smile sweetly at him, he gesture at them to leave the place after he bow a little at the police man he talked with before. 

"Mom, this is joenghan, my boyfriend." seungcheol introduce the two of them once they're out of the police station. "Jeonghan, this is my mother," 

jeonghan quickly bow at the man who's scanning him up and down, this make him unease. why do they have to meet in this situation? 

"what's your surname dear?"

"yoon. yoon jeonghan. " the blonde quickly answer. 

"my fated mate," seungcheol add with a sweet grin. jeonghan glared at him but it seems the guy doesn't really realize it. jeonghan remind himself to give his lover a good smack once they're alone.

he really hate that tittle.

jeonghan bite his lips and look away awkwardly when the older man continue to give him another scan when he heard his son's word. tidy eyebrows raise up high in amusement. He's scoothed closer to hide behind seungcheol

"you have a good taste," 

"i know right?"

jeonghan want to bury himself deep into the ground and disappear. 

"i'm sorry if what happen today scare you," the soft melodious voice makes him turn toward the man who smile sweetly. he's really pretty, jeonghan is once again enchanted. He noted they have the same dimple smile, seungcheol and his mother. now he know whom he inherited that beautiful smile from.

"no, it's okay," he smile in reassurance which made the man in ponytail smile.

"why don't we get late dinner together?" 

"ah, no. it's late, i think we should go home, jeonghan still has class tomorrow morning."

"i'll go home by myself, you go with your mother."

"it's midnight, i don't think there is bus anymore," 

"fine, fine, i'll go home then, you can take him home cheolie," seungcheol's mom clap his hand. Stopping the argumentation at once.

jeonghan pout, he feel bad. 

they walk the man to his car, the night cold give little chill for jeonghan, he hug his own body all the while listening to the mother and son bantering. 

they're so close, he notice. The way seungcheol can easily tell the older man every little thing about his daily life and the man keep complaining about seungcheol's father childishness. 

there's a slight envy in jeonghan when from the edge of his eyes he see seungcheol's mother caress the man's hair. seungcheol lean down a little so the shorter man can caress him freely. Despite his protest from being treated like a little kid, that happy smile and action definitely betrayed the words.

He's really raised with full of family's love.

"appa didn't come with you?"  
"nope," the pony tailed haired man answered shortly, "i happened to have appointment with a friend near here when you called."

"no wonder you're quite fast,"

The man in ponytail humming his answer, hand taking the car key's from his pants pocket.

"You're going back to daegu this late?"

"No, your father will kill me if I do that. I'll be staying at the main house and he'll pick me up tomorrow."

Seungcheol's mother eyes return to jeonghan.   
"Want to get a lunch together tomorrow hannie?"

The younger omega is flustered at the sudden affection nickname and offer. He look up to his boyfriend to get some help. He's desperately asking seungcheol to get some excuse to reject silently. 

"Cannot, I have work tomorrow and he has class. Let's have lunch next time."  
Jeonghan nods at the excuse. Hand unconsciously clenching seungcheol's shirt.

"Ow, okay then"

seungcheol open the driver's door when there's something caught his mother attention. 

"ah right, i forget to ask you. your heat. how was it? is it still hurt? if your medicine still doesn't work i'll get you an appointment with doctor," 

the young choi rubbed his nape with a sheepish smile.  
"no, i'm okay now, i got a great help already,"

jeonghan blush hard and curse softly when the beautiful man smirking while taking a peek at him. 

rephrase. he's not going to bury himself, he's going to bury choi seungcheol. alive.

the older male laugh softly at seeing jeonghan's flustered face. The boy slowly inching to disappear behind seungcheol's back.  
"well, i'm glad you have a great help already, but make sure to keep drinking your medicine on time. you don't want to overused the help,"

jeonghan tried really hard to keep his poker face by staring at anything else other than the mother who's still staring at him with meaningful look.

seungcheol cough nervously while pushing his mother inside and close the door. but seems the mother still have more advice, he rolled the window's down..

"and try not to impregnated him while you're still in university!" the man's black orbs return to jeonghan, "his father made me pregnant while i'm on my last year in university. can you believe it? i have to let go the internship at this large law firm and went to graduation with a drooling baby."

"moommmm!!!" 

jeonghan can't choose between laughing at the TMI or to die in embarrassment at the blunt advice. 

jeonghan turn to look at his boyfriend when the older male finally leave them alone.

"your mother is amazing,"

"is that a diss? if yes, then i agree."  
jeonghan finally get a good laugh this time. 

*+*+*+*

"Is that message from jeonghan?" 

Jisoo look up from the phone toward his boyfriend who just finished shower. He nod and make more space when jihoon sit beside him on the couch.

"He's already released, the victim came forward and gave testimony. His mother just left,"

Jihoon humming as answer while grabbing the cola on the table. Jisoo raise his legs up and hugging it as he continue watching the variety show on TV. He's too engrossed at the square screen that he doesn't realize his boyfriend's gaze. 

Jihoon absentmindedly touch the liontin on his neck. A ring carved specially for him. He insert the necklace inside his shirt.

"I have something to tell you," he start.

Jisoo turn his head to his left. Huge dark brown eyes staring at the blonde man with curiosity.

"I'm going to take another break from school."

Jisoo feel his heart stop beating for a second. A strange of familiar hollow is filling his heart as he keep his gaze fixed. Unwavering of what he's going to hear. 

"The band is planning another tour and new album. They asked me to help with the production."

"That's a good news," he broke into a smile.

"But their base is not in Seoul and we'll be back and forth to Japan."

Jihoon put the can back on the table. He lean back on the couch, eyes straight at the balcony door in front of him. Showing the sight of night in Seoul. The view is amazing from this floor. One of the reason why he pick this apartment in the first place.

"So that's why I'm taking Another break for this semester. That's also the reason why I come back."

The smile disappear slowly and jisoo press his lips the moment jihoon finished his words.

"You'll wait for me right?" 

The look in his boyfriend's eyes are never changing. Strong, independent, always true to his words. The gaze always straight forward and penetrating to his soul, and he admire it.

When your loved one asking you with that question, with honesty and confidence, would you want to disappoint him? 

Jisoo doesn't like to disappoint people he dear, no matter how hard it was for him. He just want to make everyone happy, even if he'll be torn inside. 

He will bear the pain, grit his teeth and smile.

"Of course, what else can I do except waiting for you?"

When jihoon smile back at him and lean in closer to him, the golden brown haired man instinctively close his eyes and let their lips meet. Melting himself in the warmth of his pair.

He'll do anything to make his loved one happy. When they're happy, they won't leave him right?

_He wouldn't be left behind again, unwanted right?_

*+*+*+*


	17. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may be just a gut feeling, he put the can on the table, but jeonghan's resistance toward the idea of fated mate seems deeper than what it seems.
> 
> And he's curious. what the cause of the strong rejection that could change his mood drastically whenever this topic was mentioned. the center of attention and the rumor might be one of the reason, but seungcheol is wondering if it's not the main cause. He want to break that invincible wall and make jeonghan admit that they're meant to be. that they're fated mate.
> 
> more than that he want jeonghan to open up to him. trusting him completely.

seungcheol close the door of his apartment, walking lifelessly toward the kitchen. it's almost 2 in the morning when he glance at the clock on the wall. he toss his bag on the island table in the kitchen and open the fridge. today has been a long day. his body is aching now that everything is over, evident from the lack of exercise. he really need to hit the gym again, he sigh as he took a can of beer on the fridge's door then paused when his eyes catch a pack of strawberry milk belong to his lover.   
  


_ **"can i ask a question?"** _

_ **the hand that's touching his chin after sticking the band aid stop moving. beautiful brown eyes shift up to meet his eyes.** _

**_after they get into his car, he was rummaging the glove compartment to find first aid kit box. _****_jeonghan_** **_took it from his hand when he found the white box and get a band aid for his cut. _**

_ **for that whole minute of silence, he's just concentrating at the beauty present before his eyes. watching the furrowed eyebrows and how the blonde man tend him carefully. ** _

_ **the light in the car was pretty dim, but even with the minimum light, seungcheol still can see the beautiful shape of the ** _ _ **omega's** _ _ ** eyes. glinting with sparks and childlike innocence behind the extrovert persona. ** _

_ **"Do you dislike it that much? Calling us fated mate?"** _

_ **he wonder if this is the right time to throw out this question after what happen today. the time and place doesn't seems right, but his mouth tend to have it's own brain and just speak without waiting his brain to give permission.** _

_ **The omega doesn't seems to know that he saw the glare he threw at him when he introduced ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** to his mother. seungcheol just pretend to not notice it. the slight scoffed ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** let out when he's hiding behind him.** _

_ **This is the third time. ** _

_ **To be honest it's bugging him ever since that day he admitted his feeling about claiming their relationship as fated mate. ** _ _ **Jeonghan** _ _ ** gave him a flat response. Almost ** _ _ **non-responsive** _ _ ** even. It disappoint him, considering how excited he was at the revelation that ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** actually felt the same as him.** _

_ **He found his fated mate, yet his pair doesn't acknowledge it. ** _

_ **"Yeah,"** _

_ **Jeonghan** _ _ ** back away, sitting straight on his seat after putting the aid box back in the compartment.** _

_ **"Why?"** _

_ **"Nothing. I just don't believe it. No offense," ** _

_ **Seungcheol can't see his face fully due to the lack of light. But he somewhat can feel the distance he put between them after the answer.** _

_ **He's putting his guard up.** _

_ **For something seungcheol doesn't know why.** _

_ **he noticed it from time to time no matter how ** _ _ **Jeonghan** _ _ ** may looks bright in the outside. Brave, have no fear and free spirited, he's honestly more secretive than he thought. He doesn't really open up to him, it has to be seungcheol who tug him to start talking.** _

_ **Just like today. Seungcheol had to ask the omega questions about himself, ** _ _ **about** _ _ ** his personal life to learn about him, but ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** only response with short answer. ** _

_ **sure he answered all his questions but the answer just sound like obligatory.** _ _ ** only the surface. ** _ _ **Jeonghan** _ _ ** doesn't really have intention to share about himself whole fully** _ _ ** to seungcheol. ** _ _ **it's frustrating how the relationship seems more one sided than he ever think off. ** _

_ **"You don't believe in fated mate?" ** _

_ **It takes few seconds before his lover let out a beautiful smile, "nope."** _

_ **"why?" he pushed further. he moved closer, wrapping his left arm on the head rest behind ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** to get a better look on his boyfriend.** _

_ **"what do you mean why? it's just a myth,"** _

_ **"it's really not just a myth, i told you countless time about my-"** _

_ **"do you know how childish ** _ _ **you sound** _ _ ** just now?" ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** cut him off. sound so bored, frown lightly when he turn his head sharply at him.as if seungcheol is this annoying 5 years old asking for attention from busy parents.** _

_ **seungcheol was more than surprised at the slight rising tone behind the soft voice. like ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** had enough and sick of it. and it's his turn to frown at the reply.** _

** _there's a sudden tension in the quiet place. 2 pairs of eyes watching each other like a contest to find the winner. no one back down, and seungcheol doesn't know why he suddenly become stubborn. but in the end, he's the one to look away from the brown eyes. he stare at his hand that's on _ ** ** _jeonghan's_ ** ** _ thigh instead. _ **

** _his thumb caressing the jean's surface. _ **

"_**i didn't meant to be harsh," there's a sigh coming from the beautiful man, he cross his arms and stare at the window on his left. seungcheol look up, watching the side profile, the way the lips juts out adorably. at normal circumstance, he'd cooing at the cuteness, but for now his brain choose to dismissed it.**_

_ **"i always believe in one," he speak softly, eyes never leaving his beautiful lover. ** _

_ **his deep black orbs gazing with full of love** _ _ **, he saw ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** fidgeting at his words. but he's not backing down. he just want to convince him, ** _

_**"that every alpha and omega destined to have their own pair, **__**un**__** changeable pair, one that they would love and care for life**_,"

"**_you're so naive choi seungcheol," _****_jeonghan_****_ let out another sigh. _**

**_he's squeezing _****_seungcheol's_****_ hand,_**

"**_what? you don't believe me?_**_** shall I convince you then?" He tried to break the sudden awkward moment with a childish grin. **_

_ **"Try me," is ** _ _ **jeonghan** _ _ ** short reply before putting his seat belt on. his serious expression is now gone and replace by a dry disbelieve laughter.** _   
_ **"Shall we go home now?"** _

_ **Seungcheol eyes linger for few seconds on the beautiful side profile who is now staring straight. despite the joke and the laughter their atmosphere has already turn 180 degrees. it's tensed. His grin gradually subside and turn to a small frown as he turn to the driver seat.** _

_ **none of them open the conversation after that, and the journey suddenly become so long and dry in ** _ _ **seungcheol's** _ _ ** opinion.** _   
  


Seungcheol flop his body on the kitchen stool. Drinking his beer in the dim light of his apartment.

This may be just a gut feeling, he put the can on the table, but jeonghan's resistance toward the idea of fated mate seems deeper than what it seems.

And he's curious. what the cause of the strong rejection that could change his mood drastically whenever this topic was mentioned. the center of attention and the rumor might be one of the reason, but seungcheol is wondering if it's not the main cause. He want to break that invincible wall and make jeonghan admit that they're meant to be. that they're fated mate.

more than that he want jeonghan to open up to him. trusting him completely.

this is one of the reason he hasn't tried to mark jeonghan yet. his rational and consciousness is still winning over his primal instinct, and seungcheol couldn't be more proud over himself more than this.

one never know how he could be so head over heels to yoon jeonghan. someone he never knew up until couple months ago. and since then, his whole world seems rotating only around him. the more he know jeonghan, the more his nose catching the sweet scent of his pheromones, the more he hear his voice and feeling him, the more he's obsessed to him.

the alpha in him is roaring, wanting to claim his omega. so the pain when jeonghan doesn't reciprocate his feeling is like a stab to his alpha's pride. he can't accept it.

besides, he's not wrong this time. He's more than sure Yoon jeonghan is his fated mate and the thought hasn't changed since the first time he saw the beautiful omega.

*+*+*+*

jeonghan is sipping his favorite beverage while staring at the announcement board on the wall near the entrance to their department building. he's currently studying the list of internship available for the next semester. none seem to catch his interest, but he has to start apply to one, like or dislike it. it's time for him to test the water, because soon or later he must adjust himself to the world of adulthood.

He can't depend on his father forever, can he?

His attention however broken when the edge of his eyes catch a sight of someone he knew well. His lips curl when he quickly toss the empty milk box to the bin and sneak his way toward the golden brown haired man who seems serious searching something in his bag.

"Gotcha!!"

He laugh when jisoo jump in his spot. The usually calm boy almost swear making jeonghan laugh even harder. There's a soft huff coming from jisoo, the blonde then wrap his arm around his friend's shoulder as an apology.

"Where are you going?" He ask after his laughter subsided.

"library, you?"

"Free hours. My next class is at 3 pm."

"Want to join me?"

Jeonghan nodded his pretty head. But after few steps he suddenly remember the unfinished business he had with the omega. He lean in and whisper,

"You still owe me explanation."

Jisoo tilt his head in confusion, when jeonghan poke his sides he finally get what the other meant. He chuckles

"What do you want to know first?"

"Who is she? And why did you hide it from seungcheol?"

Jisoo seems to think on how to answer the questions, after a few seconds of staring at the pretty blonde before him he decided to make a detour.

"We shall change our destination then" jisoo speak calmly. His usual smile appear on his somewhat pale face.

Now that Jeonghan notice it, the other omega look exhausted.

"Are you okay? You look pale," he unwrap his arm and rest his palm on jisoo's forehead. he cup the small face into his palms earning another soft smiles.

'i'm fine, just lack of sleep,"

"what did jihoon do to make you lack of sleep?" he smirk playfully.

he earn some good slap on his arm and grimace as he mouthed apology in between his laughter.

"it's for paper dummy,"

jeonghan expect another chuckle to accompanied the slap, but none coming from jisoo. he narrowed his gaze, now somehow doesn't buy the excuse. jisoo quickly hold jeonghan's elbow and turn their body toward the other side of the building distracting his thought.

"where?"

"you'll see" jisoo answer lightly. and jeonghan dropped his suspicion.

*+*+*+*

the girl is busy dolling up, checking her face on a small mirror in her hand, a hello kitty mirror. jeonghan scoff in disbelieve. now he know why jisoo called her hello kitty crazies.

his eyes observing all the things on the girl's possession scattered on the table in front of her. hello kitty mirror, brush, small make up pouch, phone cover, bag, key chain that hanging on her bag.

This girl is not only crazies, but a maniac.

"Lee jiyeon."

" I know her." Jeonghan cut him off. Brows furrowed at realizing this is the girl in the same marketing class as him.

One of the girls who gossiping non stop when the news of him and seungcheol dating broke out.

He should have paid more attention, he should've know this girl is not on her right mind.

Jisoo nod lightly, he was there when lee jiyeon and her gang mocking and snickering at jeonghan. His dark brown eyes narrowed back to the girl inside the journalistic club, pressing his lips tightly. They're peeking from the farthest window of the room, with the long haired girl's back facing them.

thankfully the hall is empty, no one is around that's why they can sneak around without fear. and she didn't seem to realized they're watching her silently. the quite loud pop music played inside the club room help covering their voices and footstep as they watching the girl. and the fact that this lee jiyeon girl is too busy fixing her make up to realize her surrounding.

jeonghan rolled his eyes.

"Seungcheol helped her once when she's almost tricked by some alpha when she's in heat on 2nd year of high school. Since then she's like obsessed with seungcheol." He explain in soft voice, doesn't want to get heard.

Jeonghan take a glance at jisoo before fixing his gaze back at the girl.

"Cheol, being the kind person he is, couldn't push her away. He has soft spot for omegas. He didn't give her green light, but not red light either. So she thought she had a chance with him."

"because of that every omega who was close to seungcheol become her Target of bullying."

"through rumor?"

"That. And for the worse, she ran school's newspaper. there was this time too when other found out I was omega back there, she's burned by jealousy and wrote column about my background. i don't know how she got it, i changed my 2nd gender without school know. all was because I was the closest omega to seungcheol that time and everyone believe I tricked them by pretending to be beta to get close to him."

That part of history, jeonghan heard about this and want to know more. There seems to be lot of things happened in their high school life more than he ever thought. He studied jisoo's solemn expression, his pale face concerned him to be honest, but he put it aside. It could really be just school stress, every college students had it.

"If not because seungcheol, the school would probably expelled me for document forgery."

"Still, you should have let seungcheol know."

The golden brown haired man blink tiredly at him, jeonghan can see a small sad smile form on the thin lips.

"I don't want seungcheol to worry about it. If you know his personality well, he will blame himself. Their relationship....was a bit complicated."

"but do nothing about this?" Jeonghan snap, this feels so wrong.

he doesn't know or care what kind of complicated history seungcheol had with this witch, but letting this without doing anything is making him boiled.

"Have you read what she wrote? She's mocking seungcheol's father. She's making seungcheol a fool who only cared about his dick and sex."

"And she dared to spread rumors that I'm a whore who spread my legs for everyone." he hissed.

There, he said it. The core problem that made him want to burst like volcano.

All started from the whole fated mate thingy. No lie, he feel disturbed by it the most. He's not seungcheol's fated mate and don't think he'll ever be. But what making him more angry was how the post written to bring down seungcheol's father, when all he ever heard from the alpha was how he's proud of his father and the way he cared of the whole family.

Seungcheol like to talk about his parents when they're alone. And while he think he didn't deserved to be told about that, _it feels too intimate for him_, but jeonghan more than often enjoy the stories. The enviousness he felt because seungcheol's family is the ideal type of family he dream off but could never have. And to have the beautiful memory scattered by some irresponsible rumors, he honestly can't believe seungcheol didn't get angrier than him.

And to know the source is a girl he ever helped, seungcheol has the right to be the first person to be told. He doesn't understand jisoo's way of thinking. And how Jun and minghao just back him up like that.

"I'm still trying to find out what we should do with it. Jun will-"

Jeonghan take a step into the journalistic room without waiting for jisoo. He didn't let him finished, the longer it takes, the longer it will remain unsolved.

And this girl need some scolding.

Lee jiyeon turn around in surprised at his sudden entrance. upon recognizing him her face is a little bit pale and visibly paler when she saw jisoo coming behind him but impressively still have the nerve to pretend to be calm. she's raising her tidy eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"delete it."

"delete what?'

"Can you stop pretending?" Jeonghan sigh tiredly. He can feel jisoo's presence as he move closer behind him.

"Pretending what?"

"You're the one who wrote that fucking post in the bulletin board,"

"What post?" She smirk, quietly challenging him. Jeonghan snort, what a brave woman.

He can give a score on that courage. But he's not in the mood for a behavior evaluation.

"Let's stop this. I want you to erase it and apologized."

"Aaahh...that post?" Jiyeon tilt her head, point finger tapping her chin.

_acting cute won't get her anywhere, does she realized that? _

"I think that post was accurate though. A skillful omega whore who manage to land a nice innocent alpha. Wasn't that scream you Yoon jeonghan? Why it should be erased? More people need to know about you."

"Shall I give you a clap too because you're able to fool seungcheol?"

"Lee jiyeon, stop it." Jisoo step forward, brows knitted tightly. His voice is soft but stern.

The long haired girl seems to get her button pushed on cue, her eyes shifting sharply to focused on the golden brown haired omega. looking so pissed and ready to rage.

"seems like you learn some good technique from hong jisoo, yoon jeonghan"

"this got nothing to do with him," jeonghan cut her short.

these two sure had some long history judging by how the calm pale face turn bright red after he defend jisoo. jeonghan watch with interest when lee jiyeon move her long hair to her back and stand up facing the 2 omega. sitting on the edge of her table, her small and thin fingers digging the edge tightly until her knuckle turn white.

"2 birds with same feathers flock together, nothing fit the proverb better than what we have here,"

"poor seungcheol got tricked twice," she speak with menace.

"you know it was not like that," jisoo speak under his gritted teeth. jeonghan turn to his left where jisoo now standing by his side. somehow this situation has turn personal, jeonghan honestly suddenly feel out of place. and this is the first time he saw jisoo looks so pissed.

what happen in high school? this now really pique jeonghans's interest more than ever.

"listen, i don't know what happen with you 2 before." jeonghan raise his right hand, trying to interrupt the situation before it become out of hand. it gain the 2 attention finally,

"but if you really care about seungcheol that much, delete that post in the bulletin board. that's-"

"that's why i told you," jiyeon cut him with rising tone, angry eyes shifted back at him. this start getting on his nerve too. "why should i do that?? seungcheol need to be reminded how stupid of him to believe whatever bullshit his father told him, and it's a wake up call for him to really open his eyes he's choosing a whore as a fated mate. this is actually laughable," she chuckles bitterly.

jeonghan clench his fist at her response, angry bitch is hard to be told nicely, jeonghan want to smack her head already.

"do you have to speak like that?" he speak in disbelieve. he need to talk to jisoo again how could he conclude this witch is in love with seungcheol if what she wanted was to hurt him. love? from what angle?

"i know you're angry seungcheol couldn't accept you," jisoo softly speak up again almost at the same time as him. voice sound so weak and slow, but stern.

"look who's talking? you're so shameless hong-"

"no matter how pretty you are, if that's how you speak to everyone who talk to you nicely i have no doubt why seungcheol didn't accept your love."

a stranger voice turn the 3 people's attention sharply toward the door. jisoo gasp softly when he saw his boyfriend standing on the entrance, leaning on the door while adjusting his guitar case on his shoulder. small monolids eyes staring sharply at the only woman in the room.

"jihoon ah, what are you doing here?" jisoo ask softly, surprised at how his lover can find him here among other places.

jihoon open his mouth, but saying nothing for a second before answering, " i saw you walking here, so i followed."

"you have nothing to do with this, get out of here" jiyeon speak sternly,

"the one you're insulting is my boyfriend, this is my problem too now," the alpha divert his attention toward the golden brown haired omega, "leave that girl alone, whatever you said won't get through her thick skull,"

he extend his right hand, jeonghan see his friend's enchanted already by the soft words as he already walk toward the door the second jihoon raise his hand.

"jeonghan, let's go," jihoon called him after he get a hold of jisoo.

"but,"

"seungcheol will know about it soon or later, and she will pay her price when it comes,"

the sentence was said without tension, as if he's not telling a threat, but jeonghan watch how lee jiyeon's face turn paler each seconds. he doesn't know why he obediently doing what jihoon said, but perhaps it's the aura of alpha the man possess. he just believe it.

his feet are moving following the couple out of the room. taking one last glance at the woman's red eyes, and the tears that threatening to fall.

+*+*+*+

seungcheol is walking in the empty hallway, mind is filled some thought that's bothering him that he doesn't care where his feet is taking him. hands are inside his pants pocket as he watch his feet moved one after another. he got destination actually, but until he get some cue, he's just roaming around for now. and when his phone vibrating, he take a pause and read the message he's been waiting for.

_'I"m here already,'_

_'I'll be there shortly,' _he send the message.

he grip his phone a little too tight but managed to calm the storm inside his head after a few exhales. seungcheol turn around and with a sharp glare pace himself up to go to his destination.

+*+*+*+

"yo, why did you call me here? you only have 10 minutes, my shift is starting in 15 minutes"

seungcheol watch intensely at the certain dark brown haired man sitting on the chair behind the class. he close the door softly, trying to calm his mind and restraining his strength to slam the object. jun know something is up by how seungcheol is staring at him.

the grin on his face subside but the playful and challenging look on his face never change. instead, a smirk is appearing.

"why did you hide it?" seungcheol is asking as he walk slowly toward his friend.

"hide what?"

"you know about it don't you? i should have know already on the cafe yesterday," the black haired alpha narrowed his eyes, preying on the other alpha who showed no fear.

his hands are inside his pants pocket, but it clench hard in a fist. he hates being left out, especially when it's about him. _his problem_. his lips turn to thin line by the time he stop in front the seating jun. looking up at him with raised eyebrows. finally understand where this conversation lead to.

"you caught up huh? who told you?" the man's grin is wider by the end of the question.

others would cower in front this choi seungcheol. even other alpha would prefer to step back and back off when seungcheol is this silent. but never jun. the chinese alpha loves challenge, and he treat every challenge in playful manner. nothing scared him in this world, not even seungcheol.

"how many times did i told you not to involved in my problem?" seungcheol sit on the table, looking down at the still smiling alpha.

this side of jun really tick on his nerve at times. they're good friends on normal circumstance, when their ego are on nice terms, they'd hang out together, play together. but when they clash, it's like hell break loose. especially when jisoo is not there to intervene and calm them down. jun's over playfulness was what annoyed him most of the times, and when he's not on the mood to give in to his alpha's ego, he had no problem smack him once or twice. and it no longer just friendly banter.

"you're too soft, that's why" jun respond in teasing manner.

seungcheol's brows furrowed deeply and without beating the bush he fist the other's shirt and pull him closer.

"that still not your fucking problem." he hissed, voice low and dangerous.

"true, that's really not my fucking problem either," seungcheol let the man go, that smirk, looking at it at close distance truly testing his patience.

jun's back hit the chair hard, it's damn painful but he showed no sign of it, no way he's going to show his weakness in front of seungcheol. somewhere in between his anger is raising at the way the man treated him. so instead of leveling the anger and make things worse, he insert his hands in his hoodie's pockets. clenching and unclenching it to keep his calm.

"don't you dare do something like this again. i'd never forgive you that easily,"

jun tilt his head to the side, chuckling "who do you think you're to order me around choi seungcheol?"

seungcheol glance at his friend since high school, jun never called him by full name, and if he did, means he really make the other alpha angry. he watch with cautious when jun take his bag and stand up, bend down at eye level to speak.

"i'm not like any other coward kids out there who's scared of the great seungcheol. get other people if you want to play superior," the man pat him on the shoulder then leave, waving his left hand in the air.

"no one can order you around but one?"

the question manage to paused jun. the chinese cock his eyebrows as he turn to look at seungcheol.

" did jisoo told you to keep this from me?"

jun put his left hand down, now holding the string of his bag, he let a soft hmm as he think of how to answer that.

"if he told you to jump of the cliff, you'll do it too?"

there's a silent tension between the 2 alpha. both anger has subsided in that moment, turn to something else, something delicate only them knew without saying a word. seungcheol's gaze softening when he see jun's gaze harden before returning to his usual playfulness. it's just mere seconds, but knowing jun for so long, the man can be an open book sometimes. the emotion is so raw, and he feel bad for re opening the old wound.

"maybe," a grin grace the handsome face of the chinese alpha.  
"you know i'd do anything for him,"

it left him speechless.

"jun, i thought you have move on,"

"i did." the chinese turn around, the grin disappear as he make steps toward the exit.   
"why would i want a marked omega?"

the door was slam close, leaving quietness to accompany his figure. seungcheol didn't pry further as he make a loud exhales and rub his face with both hands to calm himself down.

how can everything escalated to this? this is the least expected to him. the least thing he ever wanted.

one need to make a closure to open a new start. he know that very well, yet all these times he managed to avoid the unwanted. he doesn't want to hurt anyone, wishing time will wash every pain he ever caused. in the end, his past still hovering over him, attached like a leech.

and the last thing he want to happen now is hurting jeonghan. he'd rather tore his limbs apart than letting bad things happen to his fated pair. even though it's kinda late halfway.

he take out his phone, searching a name in his contact list. he close his eyes when he put the phone on his ear, waiting the other person to pick it up.

"are you free tonight? i need to see you,"

+*+*+*+  
  
  
  



	18. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "he understand my situation," was all jihoon's said as he adjusting his guitar case.
> 
> "of course he would have to understand your situation. you know how is his personality. he wouldn't say he's lonely or sad even if he did." Seungcheol didn't realized his voice rising unintentionally. gazing just as intense as jihoon's eyes turn to slit. 
> 
> "I trusted you. And this is how you treat him?"
> 
> "you're neglecting him." seungcheol ended his words sharply.

** _ "It feels like a decade since I last saw you,"  _ **

** _ seungcheol poke the shorter guy in front of him who's busy with his bag and guitar case. the music major student turn his head and smile at the familiar face.  _ **

** _ they're in front of the administration office, seungcheol just met their marketing teacher for a credit discussion when he spotted jihoon struggling with his bag.  _ **

** _ "seungcheol," jihoon greet calmly. eyes create a crescent moon shape when his smile goes wider.  _ **

** _ "you're finally back to school huh? how's the tour?"  _ **

** _ "great," jihoon insert the paper in his hand back to his bag before zipping it. "but I'm not back to school yet,"  _ **

** _ the smile on seungcheol's face dissipated, "oh, why?"  _ **

** _ jihoon tilts his head, making a gesture for the other to follow him. "they extend the tour and preparing for the new album, the director ask me to help with the production,"  _ **

** _ seungcheol make a whistling sound, amazed at what his prodigy friend achieved.  _ **

** _ "you're always good with composing. so you're gonna be a professional composer huh?" he lightly punches the shorter alpha's arm, teasing him.  _ **

** _ "shut up, but I guess so," jihoon muttered shyly and shrugged his shoulders.  _ **

** _ the taller alpha let out a happy chuckle at the great news.  _ **

** _ they're not exactly a close friend, but he knew jihoon since they're quite young because they often met in their parent's parties. jihoon was Chan's cousin from his father's side, and originally from Busan, so they didn't really connect with each other until chan introduced them and since then, whenever jihoon attend the parties or when he visits Seoul, they'd play together.  _ **

** _ their families were acquainted in some way, his family and the lee family shared such a long history that transcended blood ties. his great grandfather once helped the lee's heir and their relationship just grew stronger in every aspect possible, although mostly through business.  _ **

** _ "have you visit your family?"  _ **

** _ jihoon humming his answer, eyes suddenly glance up and smirk "I also meet your boyfriend, quite feisty"  _ **

** _ foolish grin escapes the handsome alpha's face as he heard the compliment. well yeah, his jeonghan is kind of feisty sometimes, but that's what made him attractive in the first place. he chuckled again,  _ **

** _ "I'm surprised chan didn't throw tantrum, he always attached to you like a leech,"  _ **

** _ seungcheol shrugs, grimace at reminiscing the time the boy throwing laser eyes at jeonghan and said mean things, he managed to scold the younger boy a little before he stormed out. after that, he didn't get to see chan again but judging how he didn't get terrorized on chat and phone calls consist of whining, someone did a good job at calming him down.  _ **

** _ "he's grown up now. I guess, " he chuckled awkwardly. "though your cousin is cute no matter what he did,"  _ **

** _ "it's because you keep spoiling him that he became like that, you're creating a monster."  _ **

** _ "I was raising him on my back, so it's hard not to spoil him,"  _ **

** _ jihoon rolled his eyes, scoffing "don't take someone's credit away, that's soonyoung's not yours." he paused, "then again, he's really become spoilt child, all the blame is on soonyoung."  _ **

** _ seungcheol chuckled again but nod in agreement. the closest person in chan's life was never his family, but it's always soonyoung. the young boy takes good care of chan and the only person who's able to control chan when he's throwing tantrum like 5 years old. and probably the only person chan depends on his life on.  _ **

** _ to think again, they were always hanging out together when they're young, the 4 of them, especially when jihoon was in Seoul. these days due to college and jihoon's tour they didn't get to hang out like they used to be.  _ **

** _ "let's drink together this weekend," he proposed the idea as he remembers his promise to jisoo sometimes ago.  _ **

** _ "cannot. i have to leave for Japan on Wednesday."  _ **

** _ the response stops seungcheol from walking further, jihoon stops too a few steps ahead. turning around with a straight face.  _ **

** _ "already? didn't you just came back like last Friday?"  _ **

** _ "I only came back to submit my semester leave to the teacher office." jihoon explain in a monotone.  _ **

** _ his eyebrows furrowed, knitted tightly when jisoo's face appears in his head. his cheerful voice and the blushing cheeks. the omega was so happy when jihoon came back.  _ **

** _ "did jisoo know?"  _ **

** _ "he did."  _ **

** _ his eyes widen in disbelieve, baffling "aren't you too cruel?"  _ **

** _ jihoon takes a few seconds too long just watching seungcheol's expression change, from confused, to angry, to frustration.  _ **

** _ "for the past year you've barely stayed more than a week. and last time you left him for 2 months" he continues.  _ **

** _ "he understands my situation," was all jihoon's said as he adjusting his guitar case.  _ **

** _ "of course he would have to understand your situation. you know how is his personality. he wouldn't say he's lonely or sad even if he did." Seungcheol didn't realize his voice rising unintentionally. gazing just as intense as jihoon's eyes turn to slit.  _ **

** _ "I trusted you. And this is how you treat him?"  _ **

** _ "you're neglecting him." seungcheol ended his words sharply.  _ **

** _ no wonder jisoo looks so out of it since yesterday. the omega didn't say anything, but seungcheol knew jisoo long enough to know he's been bothered by something. he tried to ask a few times, but the golden brown-haired man only smile and said he's lacking in sleep.  _ **

** _ when jisoo didn't want to speak, seungcheol never forced him. jisoo will tell him when he's ready. and so be it, he will wait.  _ **

** _ "in case you forgot, he's my pair, choi seungcheol." the response to his words was short, but it's like a stab.  _ **

** _ jihoon's gaze is strong, challenging him with confidence that makes seungcheol stunned. it's a warning to keep him out of the line. not to get involved personally in their relationships. and that seconds seungcheol realized what he had said.  _ **

** _ jihoon was not a man of words, ever since he knew the younger guy since they're 11, he understands jihoon's characteristic well enough. he didn't like talking that much, and whenever he spoke, his words were sharp with no sugarcoating. he didn't like to beat around the bush. it tends to create a misunderstanding making people misinterpreted his attitude as a cocky brat when it's just the way he is. Just awfully honest and straight forward.  _ **

** _ one bad trait every Lee's heir inherited.  _ **

** _ and if seungcheol may add to another bad trait that the lee's heir had, it's that they hate it when someone touches what's theirs.  _ **

** _ it's a pleasant surprise actually when the socially awkward boy suddenly so enchanted by jisoo after their accidental meeting on their first year in university.  _ **

** _ seungcheol didn't invite jisoo whenever he hangs out with jihoon, chan, and soonyoung before since the boy always refused and feel out of place even though he knows chan.  _ **

** _ so jisoo never had a chance to get introduced to jihoon and they only started became closer when jisoo finally agreed to come for the first time on their bonding time in university.  _ **

** _ even at that time, jihoon would glare at him whenever he's too touchy with jisoo.  _ **

** _ so imagine his shock when both of them started dating, even going as far as marking the omega though they just knew each other for a short time. seungcheol dislike the idea, but what's done was done and nothing they can do about it. jisoo looks happy, jihoon was responsible after what he was doing, so he slowly tried to accept them. until the tour start and everything had changed slowly.  _ **

** _ "I did not neglect jisoo. You should watch your mouth."  _ **

** _ it's a threat. A basic instinct of an alpha who's protecting their possession from being touched by other alpha. he's claiming his omega. the words are short, yet it left an impact within seungcheol that he released a soft sigh.  _ **

** _ "I didn't mean to doubt you," he raised both his hands up, asking for a truce.  _ **

** _ "I just worried about him,"  _ **

** _ jihoon didn't give a reply to this but his eyes still on him intensely. the black-haired alpha decided to drop this topic.  _ **

** _ "where do you want to go after this?"  _ **

** _ "jisoo is in the library," the shorter alpha reply albeit reluctantly.  _ **

** _ "shall we pick him up then go have lunch together?"  _ **

** _ when jihoon nods his head after seconds of silence and glares, seungcheol breathes in relief again. the shorter guy sure was possessive.  _ **

** _ then again, he's crossing the line a little. though in his defense, it's because he cared about jisoo's well being.  _ **

** _ but as they took a turn toward the north building where the library placed, the taller alpha paused and look back at the other hallway. he tilted his head a little, trying to focus on his sense before calling jihoon.  _ **

** _ "I think he's not in the library,"  _ **

** _ he pointed his thumb toward the hallway of the south building behind him. the headquarter for all the clubs in the university.  _ **

** _ "he's going that way."  _ **

** _ "with jeonghan," he added.  _ **

** _ the scents of jeonghan were strong in that place, jisoo's scent was mixed in it albeit weakly. seemed his boyfriend's heat was close, he needs to warn him later.  _ **

** _ jisoo raised his eyebrows, but say nothing as he followed seungcheol who's already led the way.  _ **

** _ seungcheol actually wonder, what the 2 omega was doing there. both didn't join any club in university. but the more he followed his nose to where jeonghan was, his eyebrows knitted deeper. he turns to the left when he reached the corner and saw 2 familiar figures at the end of the hallway. Back facing him as they intensely talk and staring at something inside the room, and seungcheol recognized it as a journalistic club.  _ **

** _ when he and jihoon saw the 2 Omega walked inside the room they followed them, however, his steps were halted when his ear caught the fight happened inside the room.  _ **

** _ He's frozen. Shocked. The more he listened, the more his heart beating rapidly.  _ **

** _ the corner of his eyes saw jihoon walks calmly toward the door and when the alpha cut the argumentation with a cold voice, seungcheol turned on his heels, leaving.  _ **

** _ Hands clenched hard.  _ **

** _ He needed some confirmation and he knew exactly who to seek. _ **

+*+*+*+

he should have already guessed it, the moment he saw jun showed something in his phone to jeonghan and jisoo back at the cafe then they talk about hello kitty. seungcheol should have been able to recognize the hint since he never saw jeonghan interested in that cartoon. If only he caught up faster, surely then it wouldn't go this way.

And if only jun told him before those 2, he gripped the steering wheel tightly then leaned his forehead on it. blaming jun would not solve anything. it's up to jun whom he wanted to share that information with. and he knew the Chinese would willingly tell him if jisoo didn't stop him.

and everything was back to jisoo huh?

why would he do something like that? this problem, only seungcheol who can solve it. end it. not jun, not jeonghan, not jisoo.

he kind of understands jihoon's feeling when he stepped in his and jisoo's relationship. he'd be insulted too when someone playing superior on him when he can solve it himself just fine.

there's a soft knock on his car window. seungcheol sit back straight and opened the lock so his guest can get in.

his eyes were just watching when the long-haired girl smiling cutely at him, and he smiles back albeit weakly. she looks pretty as usual, like the first time seungcheol know her back in high school. with her pink bandana, hello kitty bag. seungcheol used to tease her about it and she would blush, pouted, and laughed shyly when seungcheol pinched her round cheek.

the current lee jiyeon almost doesn't change, her obsession for the cat cartoon still apparent in her daily fashion, the only difference is her lips now are red, decorated by some expensive lipstick from famous brand, her wavy hair is now silky smooth and jet black against her pale face, and in his mind, he couldn't help but wonder what jeonghan would look like with black hair. would he be more gorgeous than when he's in blonde hair?

"it's been a while since you last called me," she speaks nervously.

the question brought seungcheol back from his trance. he closed his eyes and tried his best to hold his breath. her scents mixed with her perfume is really overwhelming in this small place. she's near her heat cycle, and her pheromones were spreading like wildfire. 

it's not like she has a bad body odor, but pheromones were similar to body odor, it stuck to someone's body and get stronger when the person is in heat. it's like when you smell a strong perfume from someone in close distance. seungcheol had enough practice when it comes to adapt to someone's scent. but sometimes, some people's scents are just too much for his liking. but he can't say that can he?

so he tried his best not to show it on his face.

he exhaled slowly. he wants to return to his boyfriend already. jeonghan's scent in comparison was like heaven, cuddling, nuzzling into his sweat gland, and inhaling the white pale neck was what he really want to do tonight. but he has some things to fix first.

"yeah, I need to talk to you,"

jiyeon bite her bottom lip, nervously putting on the seatbelt. she put on an innocent smile, which made seungcheol sighed since he already knows how fake the smile was.

"where are we going? you actually don't have to pick me up, I can ask my driver,"

"no, it's okay. this will not take long," he speaks coldly as he turns on the engine and starts driving.

the smile fell from her beautiful face, feeling there's no more reason to put up a facade. instead, seungcheol can see her trembling hands, fingers clutching onto her bag tightly. 

in the past, she could just be shaking from the cold, and seungcheol would be offered her his jacket. but now, his heart has turn ice cold on the sight of her red eyes, ready to cry. reminiscent of her words to jeonghan and jisoo this afternoon still plagued and hard to erased.

He postponed this for too long.

"You need to tell her,"

He remembers jisoo's warning in the past. But he paid no need to it.

"You'll only hurt her in the future by acting like this."

And he was right. It's time to cut the ties. Before it grows even larger and hurt more people he cared about.

"You know your fault, aren't you?"

There's no response from the person on the passenger seat. When seungcheol take a glance he notices tear has fallen from her eye. Wetting her right cheek.

"if you fear the consequence that much, why did you do it?"

jiyeon stubbornly wipe her tears, she's a strong woman, seungcheol know that. one of the strongest mentally woman he ever knew. she could be on the verge of tears, but her words would cut like 2 edge sides of swords without mercy. her small body is just like a facade that hiding a strong-willed lady who's proud of her existence. 

"I didn't fear anything. I didn't do anything wrong."

seungcheol take another glance lazily but give no response at the childish act. she literally didn't change in that part. chan can be bratty too, but the boy has more sense of what's right or wrong. jiyeon on the other hand is a lost case. 

she's an only child in her family, having her mother pregnant at an old age, she's showered not only with love, or silver plate but also pearl and gold. what she wants, she gets it. 

seungcheol still remember after the day he saved jiyeon from being harassed, her parents called him and asked for him and his parents to visit their house. served them with expensive dinner in their luxurious house as a word of thanks. which didn't amuse seungcheol nor his parents at all. his mother even rolled his eyes from boredom until he gets poked by his father who can at least pretend to be interested. 

"where did you hear it? about me and jeonghan and the stories from my father?"

the petite girl pressed her lips. refused to answer.

"jiyeon," 

"that whore proudly told his friend and mocking you for your naivety for believing your father. he mocked you first, cheol ah. laughing at how stupid you are." she speaks a little louder, facing him with a face full of determination.

the alpha sighed, suddenly feeling frustrated. the disappointment in jeonghan lack of enthusiasm is returning. his stoned face flashed back into seungcheol's brain. 

"so what I did was only exposing his doing. he's not worth your attention. why are you so blinded by him?"

seungcheol turns the car to the park near Han river, parking at one spot at the parking lot facing the river. tonight is pretty cold, and as his eyes can see, there were barely any people at this place in this hour. a perfect place to talk without intervention.

"Can I even believe your words?" He softly asked. He put his head on the headrest sideways, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Jeonghan didn't seem interested in the fated pair topic, but the man was always listening tentatively whenever seungcheol talked about his family. There's little adoration behind the doe brown eyes that encouraged seungcheol to speak even more. Feeling happy when jeonghan seemed interested in his family.

While jiyeon had some history with the way she distorted information. Seungcheol perhaps knew jiyeon longer than jeonghan, but the benefit of the doubt strongly sided with the latter. And he trusts his guts.

The question seemed to hit bull eyes when seungcheol can see the black doe eyes shaking and blinks rapidly.

If one thing that seungcheol was grateful for the things that haven't change, it's her habit to blinks fast whenever she lies. 

"You lied didn't you?"

"He never said that," he continues calmly but voice stern. 

"I didn't lie!" She's half shouting. Eyes grow bigger as seungcheol can see her face starting to get red from anger.

"You know I know that you did. Delete the post and I want you to apologize to jeonghan."

Jiyeon chuckled in disbelieve before her voice subsided and she leans back on the window. Stance mirroring seungcheol, arms crossed in front of her chest. 

Both of them say nothing, eyes just staring at each other. with minimum light, seungcheol couldn't see clearly her expression, but he can see from her silhouette her eyebrows furrowed deeply while her eyes are red from holding back the tears. 

Seungcheol was more than sure it's not tears of sadness, but tears from holding back her anger.

"Do you like him that much?"

The alpha didn't respond, waiting for her next line.

"Do you have to choose him over me?" She bites her bottom lip, eyes slowly wavering but her voice is as steady as ever. "I've been waiting Cheol,"

"All these times, I have always beside you. Waiting for you to look at me, waiting for you to finally realized that it was me that was more suited to be your pair,"

Another tear falls down her pale cheek.

The sight honestly hurt him, seungcheol finally look down, give up the war of stares. He closed his eyes, counting to 10 as jiyeon keep talking. 

"I was holding back once in high school,"

A painful reminder of their past. Seungcheol pressed his lips when his head was invaded by another memory, a sad smile he never want to see again. 

That time when he's too immature and aggressive. Always acting on impulse. Didn't care about the consequences. And the regret still haunting him until this day.

"I told you that time that you were wrong, and I was right, wasn't I?"

The time seungcheol open his eyes, jiyeon's face was calm already, a proud smirk now decorating her beautiful face. He felt chills down his spine at how fast she changed her expression.

"And this time I can tell you that you're wrong again." 

How can such an innocent face look this dangerous?

"Whether I was right or wrong, my words would still remain the same. You're not the one jiyeon ah,"

He pushed the seat a little bit to the back to give more room for his legs as he fully faces the Omega. 

"You're never the one." He repeated.

He was too lenient before, that it gave the Omega a wrong impression that made her think she had the chance. It's all due to his weak heart. He watched the smirk gone from her face, slowly replaced by a hurtful expression.

He stilled his heart.

Jiyeon was the first Omega he saved in high school, ever since, he kept her safe under his wings because she's traumatized and the promised he made to her parents. He would protect jiyeon, making sure she's safe throughout high school and nothing could hurt her. 

But what he didn't predict was her feelings for him. She's cute and small, and seungcheol always loved to teased her, he loved her as a little sister he never has. So when jisoo became closer to him, she started showing off her possessiveness. And she went berserk when jisoo turned out to be an Omega instead of a beta as he claimed. 

He sided with jisoo at that time, yet he couldn't push her away. She's a good kid at heart and never had the intention to hurt anyone. When she posted the wrong news of jisoo in the school's newspaper, it's out of childish jealousy. He made sure she apologized to jisoo even though they still couldn't be friends. 

"What did he have that I don't?" 

She finally makes a move. Seungcheol heard something fall to the ground, it's her bag, as she leaned closer. He watches with curiosity as she climbed the seat and reached his. Sitting on his lap. He didn't realize that he had already leaned back and his back hit the window. 

Her scent, seungcheol tried hard not to inhale it. It's getting overwhelming and made him dizzy. 

He heard her hard heavy breath, and right then, he knew she didn't consume her suppressant. Her pheromones are overflowing in this close distance. He tsk-ed in distaste and tried his best not to touch her.

His eyes though, still calmly observing her next movement. 

"This is not going to work, jiyeon ah" he whispered.

The Omega didn't seem to want to give up. She sniffed his neck, tickling him with her lips.

"You never knew, cheol." She whispered back to his ear. 

She let her hand traveling on his chest, slowly moving down to his pants. Her finger reached the belt of his jeans but seungcheol quickly pulled it up and startling the Omega.

"Stop it." He frowned deeply. 

Why is she lowering herself to this level? 

It hurt him to imagine just how desperate she was to go to this kind of low. The cute Innocent girl he knew since high school had gone, he couldn't recognize this woman in front of him. 

"Why??" She softly asked. "Why can't it be me??" 

Seungcheol closed his eyes again as he let their forehead touched.

"I'm sorry, I had led you on all these times, I'm really sorry." 

He heard a soft sniff and hold her hand tighter. 

"Why did you kiss me then??!!" She pulled back and forced her hand off of the alpha. 

The question threw him off that he let her hand go. Jiyeon still sits on his lap, breathing harshly as her black doe eyes angrily staring at him. Demanding an answer. She holds her hand close to her chest.

There's a lump called regret hanging in his throat. The one mistake he did in his adolescent days, thinking that everything went his way. Like a child with a new discovery. Curious, excited. 

He swallowed his saliva before matching jiyeon's gaze. 

"It was just to test my feeling,"

Her eyes widen at the words. Gasping in shocked. Seungcheol silently waiting for her outburst. Ready to accept his sin.

"You're an asshole you know that??" She snorts loudly, chuckles over her stupidity. She hastily returned to her previous position, seungcheol see her trembling hand reaching for her bag on the floor before opening the door and get out. 

The alpha was surprised at the sudden action that he jumped out of his seat and chased after her.

He reached her elbow and stopped her worryingly.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. I can't stand you anymore." She swings his hand away, but seungcheol was too strong it's meet with vain.

"I'll take you home,"

"Fuck you!"

The shout stopped them both. The alpha is too stunned at the sudden curse. Jiyeon's bloodshot eyes glaring at him bravely. 

"Let me go," she spoke again, refused to look at seungcheol.

"It's dangerous, at least let me call a taxi for you,"

"Seriously??" She hollered, laughing until she bends down. As if she found something hilarious to laugh at. And her voice is the only one ringing in the quiet place, it sounds so odd.

"After what you said to me, how dare you act like a gentleman Choi seungcheol."

She once again pulled her arm and seungcheol give in. Jiyeon hugs herself, back facing the alpha who still stared at her worriedly. This was not the end that he expected. 

But he should have predicted about this. Jiyeon is a strong girl, a fighter, unlike other girls or Omega who would cry in despair, no matter how drained she was, she would stand tall with her chin up, challenging her opponent bravely. Never showing her weakness.

Like on that day when he helped her from being harassed. that despite her unfortunate condition, even with lost in number and her twisted ankle, she was still standing on her ground and glaring at her attackers. Threatening to bite their dick off if they tried to come closer. 

The first Omega seungcheol gave a salute for respect aside from his mother. 

"I'm-" he's out of words.

An apology doesn't have any meaning now. When she called him an asshole, he couldn't retort. He was an asshole in the past. That's why he always wonder why everyone thought he's someone worth respect. 

"Save your words for that whore, I don't want to listen to it."

She takes a step, walking further from him without looking back. Seungcheol combed his hair in frustration. He felt so guilty he wanted to give her space but at the same his protective instinct just can't be ignored. He can't let her go alone. Especially when she's on pre-heat. 

He finally picked the latter, jiyeon can shout, cursed, or hit him but he would make sure the girl arrived at her home safely.

Jiyeon can hear his footsteps but even if she hated him, she didn't say anything. Which makes seungcheol glad. 

In the silence of the night, where only the two of them walking in line with a few meters distance, seungcheol heard her make a call to her driver to pick her up. He sighs in relief, but when she stop walking, seungcheol stared at her back figure.

"Why did you choose him?" She asked out of the blue.

Seungcheol was too startled to answer. Instead, he only let out a small 'huh?'

"Yoon jeonghan. Why must it be him?"

The alpha takes few seconds to reply, by then jiyeon has already started walking again. And he followed.

"his scent is special," seungcheol said softly.

"just scent?" she scoffed in disbelieve. seungcheol's black eyes observe her back.

why is it that hard to comprehend for everyone? That scent, is something special for seungcheol. Pheromones work different way for seungcheol, unlike other alphas. It can calm him down like his mother's or chan, but also a crucial factor to find his fated pair.

Jeonghan's scent was the only one that could wake up his alpha's instinct. Made him turned on but also one which can control his heat. Something he never felt before.

"Last time it didn't work out, why still insist?"

Her voice was steady, it kind of amused him. Like nothing had happened a few minutes ago.

"It was my fault at that time. I was too quick to decide," he sighed tiredly. 

It was amazing when a car suddenly pulled up in front of jiyeon, he was sure the girl called his driver like 5 minutes ago but the Lexus has already arrived As if it's been there all this time. Following them.

The beautiful girl finally turned to him as she opens the back door. Tears already dried up, but she still looks pale.

"If a scent is your only criteria, I can already see you failed again this time." 

He stands there speechless, she was about to get into the car but something made her turn to him again.

"I can't wait to see karma bite you in the ass, Choi seungcheol."

+*+*+*+*+

The time seungcheol walks out of the elevator on his floor, his nose is greeted by a nice scent that made him smile unconsciously. He skips walking and smiles wider when he sees a certain blonde standing in front of his door.

"What are you doing here? It's late already." 

Jeonghan eyed him warily, and seungcheol knew something has bothered the Omega. Then it Dawned to him what the man possibly want to talk about. 

"I want to talk to you about something,"

Seungcheol takes his hand, brings it closer to his lips, and kisses it. Jeonghan raised his eyebrows at him curiously. Eyes wide with flushing cheeks. It's so cute he has to chuckle.

His mood has turn 180 degrees. His presence is amazing.

"Let's get in first." He finally speaks.

+*+*+*+*+

"What??? You already knew who post the news??"   
Jeonghan half shouting at him from the couch. Seungcheol laughs at the reaction.

"Yah, how did you know? I thought ji-" jeonghan quickly suck his lips. He almost slipped and cursed himself silently.

Jisoo kept this from seungcheol for a reason, even though jeonghan thought the reason was ridiculous, he still wants to respect the Omega. If anything, jisoo has to be the one who told seungcheol about it.

Seungcheol hides his smile behind his can of beer. He sits beside his lover on the couch, facing him with his head supported by his arm on the couch's back.

"Just like how you don't want to tell me how did you know, I won't tell you either," he teased.

Jeonghan tilted his head, muttering 'fair enough' as he pouts adorably.

"I just came back after talking with jiyeon."

The Omega blinks in disbelieve. "What did she say?"

"Nothing. But I told her to delete the post and apologize to you,"

Seungcheol sees jeonghan snorted and shake his head. He rests his head on the back couch and stares at the ceiling.

"I don't think she'll obey just like that." He scoffed rather loudly.

Seungcheol put his beer on the coffee table and return to his previous position then hold jeonghan's right hand, enjoying the soft palm and adoring his long slim fingers.

He can feel jeonghan's eyes on him.

"Do you think it's really foolish to listen to my father about fated mate?"

Seungcheol blinks rapidly from surprise when a pair of doe eyes appeared in front of him. 

"She did say something didn't she?" 

Seungcheol silently let his eyes answering without really speaking. And he sees jeonghan huffed. 

The Omega hugs his folded legs with the left hand and rests his cheek on top of his knees as he gazed at seungcheol.

"I told you before how naive you're Choi seungcheol,"

"Don't call me like that," seungcheol cut him off suddenly.  
"Don't call me with a full name like that, it sounds so distant."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, 

"Then what should I called you with?" Jeonghan glared, but it's not scary in seungcheol's opinion. 

he pulled his boyfriend into his lap. He sniffed the pale neck and sigh happily.

Jeonghan's smell is so fucking good. 

"How about honey?"

Jeonghan burst out laughing. He smiled against the skin.

He cut the Omega's words on purpose. Somehow he was forced to remember the cold face jeonghan showed him in the car, and jiyeon's haunting words keep repeating in his head.

Suddenly he's scared. That he's not ready for this talk yet.

Just a little, but a small spot of doubt start filling his heart, and fear begins spreading like poison. 

He buries his face in jeonghan's neck, hugging him even closer despite the protest. And feeling the pulse under his lips pounding, seungcheol unconsciously lick the spot. 

The Omega's pheromone is overwhelming, so delicious.

He then remembers what he wanted to say to jeonghan this afternoon but left forgotten. Before he's able to say what inside his mind, he heard heavy breathing in his ear. 

Seungcheol swallowed the lump in his throat and closed his eyes. His heart beating so fast at the sound and when he felt his clothes being fisted by his lover, he pulled back just enough to see jeonghan's brown eyes. Clouded, by lust. 

"You're near your heat," he nuzzled his nose to the man's cheek. Trying to control his own desire.

"You can smell it huh? You're truly amazing," 

Seungcheol felt the loss of warmth but watching with amusement when jeonghan move away only to straddling him. He falls back into the couch when the Omega pushed him.

His eyes glint with anticipation as jeonghan fixed his position.

A heavy sigh escapes his pink lips.

"I actually didn't come here for this," he said in between his panting.

"But?" Seungcheol continues for him. Already grinning as his right-hand finds it ways inside the omega's shirt. 

Jeonghan pouted.

"Help me first," he whispered while staring at him in the eyes. 

"I'd love to," 

He pushed himself back to sit and devoured the pink buds eagerly. He caressed the small back as jeonghan wrapped his arms around his neck. 

He wants this man. His inner alpha just wanted to mark and showed off the ownership for everyone to see. It's his primal instinct. The first time he ever feels like this. It totally drives him crazy.

When he turned their position around with him now on top jeonghan, their breathes are uneven. He hungrily sucking the pale flesh under the Omega's ear, licking and sucking Every flesh he can taste when he heard jeonghan called his name.

It makes him more aggressive.

This man is his.  
His omega.  
His mate.  
His.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update, Muse left on vacation lol  
good thing I was on good mood with this chapter. next chapter has already half done. so next chapter will be posted within this week?  
*crossed fingers*
> 
> edit: for Lee jiyeon I think some of you will ask why suddenly she existed. she's crucial for their high school flashback, which will be in future chapter. I hope it's not confusing :(
> 
> leave comments, I'd like to know your thoughts :D
> 
> oh also, #Happy_Mingyu_Day  
puppy has turn 24 y.o ❤


	19. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you bribe her with?" Jun faced him sideways.
> 
> Seungcheol returned the phone. He noticed that she had also deleted the replies under the post. That's an effort itself, considering it had hundreds of comments, not counting the threads, leaving only few good and neutral comments underneath.
> 
> "Nothing. We just talked."
> 
> "You didn't bribe her with your body did you?" Jun smirked, teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for @ververthesecret for helping beta-ed this chapter.   
you're such a great help mmuuachh

"Seems like you've succeeded," Jun greeted him the next morning when he entered the class. Jisoo wasn't in his seat yet but seungcheol could see his bag on jun's left side. There were two empty seats left, one on Jun's right side and one on jisoo's left side. He opted to choose the one beside jisoo when he noticed an alpha classmate was sitting a few spots away.

Jun just silently watched seungcheol put his bag down and took his seat, saying nothing about his choice of seat. He didn’t feel offended at all as he immediately understood why when his dark brown eyes caught the alpha classmate too. 

"I have told him to sit on my right side but he seemed not on his right mind," he mumbled.

It's a silent arrangement that they had made when they entered university. The two of them just automatically sat on jisoo's left and right. Both seungcheol and Jun always took precautions to avoid anything bad to happen to their Omega friend. It's an old habit they developed since high school, to always keep jisoo accompanied. Their overprotective instinct worked before their brain did, it’s just their nature to shielding him from any possible unwanted situation.

_Paranoid mother hens_, minghao often called them, full of sarcasm and with a completely blank face. It's too accurate to make the two alphas feel offended, nevertheless that never failed to make them growled in embarrassment.

"What did you mean by succeeded?"

It's as if yesterday's ruckus didn't happen, the conversation just rolled from their mouths smoothly, seungcheol raised his eyebrows at his friend with curiosity.

One thing he liked from Jun was that the Chinese alpha never took anything to heart. Despite their discrepancies and countless fights, he didn't hold any grudge against seungcheol. He would easily appear on the very next day like nothing happened, wrapping his arms around his neck and dragging him to the canteen while rambling on and on about his day, leaving seungcheol suffering in his own misery and anger. Being angry at jun is like being angry at a wall.

Seungcheol sometimes is curious to know how jun's brain works, how he sees the world move with playful manners, effortlessly avoids being too involved with everything and just watches them unraveling itself from an outsider's point of view. As if he has been living a life that taught him to never be attached to something, detaching himself before feeling entangled into the mess. _except when it's about jisoo_.

Jun picked his phone and searched for something, before showing the screen to him. 

His eyes widened as he saw the anonymous malicious post had been edited. It was now replaced with a short insincere explanation. He gasped in silence, frowning at the half-assed apology, still he was stunned nonetheless.

Jiyeon had already made a move of her own will. It's actually surprising to him, seungcheol didn't expect the female Omega to make a change of mind that soon. He thought he would need to wait a few days for her to make up her mind like she usually did.

Perhaps, she really did give up.

"What did you bribe her with?" Jun faced him sideways.

Seungcheol returned the phone. He noticed that she had also deleted the replies under the post. That's an effort itself, considering it had hundreds of comments, not counting the threads, leaving only few good and neutral comments underneath. 

"Nothing. We just talked."

"You didn't bribe her with your body did you?" Jun smirked, teasing him.

He knew their history, and although Jun didn't say anything regarding what happened, he could see his disapproval look on the decision he made back then. He's on the same page with jisoo.  _ As always.  _

"I ended it cleanly," he paused. "I hope." 

"Better late than never," said the Chinese while staring at the empty seat between them.

"I'm sorry, about yesterday."

The dark brown eyes moved back to stare at him. seungcheol saw the brown eyes widen in surprise, he sincerely felt bad about what happened yesterday. he's too hot-headed sometimes and his mouth just loves to run without filter.

Jun gave him a small smile of understanding, as he always did. 

"Don't worry." 

"I felt like a dick," he slouched on the table, resting his head on his folded arms, whining in an almost inaudible voice.

There was an amusing, fond expression on Jun's face. 

"You're a good kid," the man commented in half teasing. Seungcheol tried to kick him under the table but his shoe hit the chair instead. He yelped, causing the other to let out a snicker.

Seungcheol pouted.

"Where's jisoo by the way?"

Jun mirrored his position, slouching on the table. 

"He's out to get a phone call, that seemed urgent. He has been frowning all morning."

"I met jihoon yesterday. He said he's back to Japan this week."

"It's tomorrow." Jun corrected him.

Seungcheol sat back up straight, his eyes widened in shock. Jun followed his movement again, raising his eyebrows at seungcheol's reaction.

"Jihoon will fly to Japan tomorrow??" 

The Chinese alpha turned around when he realized seungcheol didn't talk to him and true enough, jisoo had already stood behind him since he didn’t know when, looking down at them before taking a stride to the empty seat between the two alphas.

Jisoo pocketed his phone and hummed in agreement. He could feel his two alpha friends gawking at him, observing every little movement of him. That made him feel suffocated, so he let out a small smile to make them back away a little.

"Change of plans, they want him to return for contract signing and they will discuss the next project as soon as possible."

Seungcheol and Jun exchanged glances, feeling worried at the neutral attitude. To have jisoo making a straight face was never a good sign based on their experience. The man was in a battle with himself, and it saddened seungcheol. He's crumbling and they couldn't help. 

Before seungcheol could speak anymore, the teacher walked in. He held his voice back, still his eyes were wandering from time to time at his best friend. 

The edge of his eyes caught Jun doing exactly the same, lingering a bit too long in a soft gaze before the pair of dark brown eyes met his and for some reasons, he felt wary about it.

+*+*+*+

"I can't believe it works," 

Jisoo chuckled at the unbelievable expression appearing on jeonghan's face. The blond’s eyes were sparkling, he kept scrolling and scrolling through the comments just to find not even one ugly comment was in the post anymore. 

He then turned his face enthusiastically at jisoo, "seungcheol really did wonders."

Jisoo shrugged, continuing scrabbling on his notes.

"But how did he know it was Lee jiyeon though? Did you finally tell him? Or was it the guys?" He meant Jun and minghao.

Both of them were currently doing assignments in the backyard, jeonghan's favorite place. jun, and seungcheol were with them until a few moments ago when both alphas had to leave for their part-time job. That's when the venom girl suddenly appeared in front of them. The timing, jeonghan suspected the girl did it on purpose.

"I have deleted the post and did some cleaning." She said without greeting them first. 

Jisoo stared at her intensely, and for a few seconds, they're in a war of stares that made jeonghan feel out of place again. Though for a strange reason, he felt like the stares were different from the ones in the journalistic room. 

_ What is it? A truce? Peace? An understanding? _

Jiyeon then turned her eyes at him, this time observationally.

"I’m not gonna apologize." She said sharply and jeonghan rolled his eyes, not even surprised.

"But I'd like to see how long it will last this time." 

Jeonghan didn't understand what she meant, but then her eyes lingered back to jisoo, and a smirk appeared on her lips before she turned around and walked away. He saw the frown on jisoo's face then leaned in to whisper.

"What did she mean?" 

The golden-brown haired Omega pressed his lips together before shaking his head. 

Feeling that he wouldn’t get any answer from his friend, jeonghan pursed his lips. He quickly looked for his phone and searched the problematic post just to gasp when it's now replaced by a short explanation claiming it's only a random hate post and the owner of it just wanted to mess around with jeonghan and seungcheol without expecting it would blow up.

Jeonghan scoffed at the half-assed excuse but he noticed 90% of the comments had already been deleted. As much as he thought this was late, it eased his mind a bit. Some screencaps might still exist somewhere on the internet and would be thrown around, but at least this time, time will clear it.

"I think he searched it himself," 

Jeonghan put his phone down after hearing the soft murmur, facing his friend who's still focusing on his study. 

"If it's that easy, you should have told him in the first place," 

The Omega stopped writing, tapping his pencil on the cement table instead. He bit his bottom lip as his doe eyes watched the tip of his pencil hit the surface. 

His memory brought him back to this morning when seungcheol asked to talk to him and Jun after class. He didn't expect seungcheol to know and confront them this fast. 

He had a hunch that the reason why jihoon found him and jeonghan yesterday was because of seungcheol. Jihoon didn't answer him and just smiled even after he pestered him, but the idea that seungcheol was there with jihoon and actually listening to their fight was what concerned him. 

And it has been proven to be true.

_ ** "Don't do it again," seungcheol started the talk. ** _

_**"He already found out about jiyeon." Jun added when he saw jisoo**_ _**was**__** confused at what topic they're talking about.**_

_**Jisoo**_ _**was turning his head from seungcheol to Jun and back to seungcheol again with surprise. **_

_ ** "We almost had a fistfight yesterday," the Chinese chuckled and jisoo ** _ _ ** turn to him again,  ** _ _ **f** _ _ **rowned** _ _ ** at the information.  ** _

_ ** "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to" his eyes lingering back to his best friend ** _ _ **, ** _ _ **now ** _ _ **not** _ _ ** lik ** _ _ **ing** _ _ ** the deeply knitted eyebrows that were presented on  ** _ _ **his** _ _ ** handsome face. ** _

_**"It's just that you and jiyeon**_ _**were.."**_

_ ** "This  ** _ _ **was** _ _ ** my fault in the first place, so it's me who should solve it. Not you." Seungcheol cut him off as he sighed.  ** _

_ ** "And I have talked with her," ** _

_**Jisoo**_ _**open**__**ed**__** his mouth **__**i**__**n **__**disbelief**__**, **__**making eye-c**__**ontact with jun who shrug**__**ged**__** his shoulders nonchalantly.**_

" _ ** She ** _ _ ** has** _ _ ** apparently  ** _ _ **listened** _ _ ** to this dickhead and deleted the post."  ** _

_**Jisoo**_ _**heard the black-haired alpha **__**complain**__** at the nickname but **__**just**__**ignored**__** it when Jun offered his phone and showed him the bulletin board. Jun was right, the post had been edited. **_

_**"But why?" **__**Why**__** did jiyeon**_ _**change her mind so **__**fast?**__** This **__**did not sound like**__** her personality at all.**_

_ ** "I told her the truth," seungcheol grimaced and  ** _ _ **brushed** _ _ ** his hair, combing it to the back with his fingers.  ** _ _ ** "It didn't end really well, but I think I  ** _ _ **cleared** _ _ ** things up  ** _ _ **for** _ _ ** her." ** _

_**There's some new happiness **__**appearing **__**in the black orbs, jisoo**_ _**noticed. As if some burdens ha**__**d**__** been lifted off his shoulders. **__**The **__**peace seungcheol had been yearn**__**ing **__**a**__**nd they all knew **__**it was**__**delayed for too long.**_

"I know right? I should have told him in the first place." He smiled weakly.

"I didn't really want to be a busy body, but what happened in high school?" said jeonghan as he leaned his body forward to speak in a soft voice to jisoo.

The brown doe-like eyes that were staring at jisoo eagerly were bright, innocent, and beautiful. The light brown of the iris was more sparkling than usual under the sun. Jisoo was mesmerized at the sight, he couldn’t help but be envious.

It's jeonghan's best physical trait in his opinion. The eyes that would trap whoever stared at them, drowning and couldn't find an escape. Like an endless maze. 

Maybe that was the case with seungcheol.

His scents were acting like a bait, luring the alpha in, then seungcheol was caught in the web that was his eyes, his charms. It had been a couple of months and seungcheol still insisted on the same thing every day, like being hypnotized.

_His fated mate. _The mantra his friend kept chanting day by day without feeling tired.

"Nothing important. Just the ordinary life of a high schooler, but chaotic."

"In tenfold." He added with a chuckle.

"I told you most of them." He added again as he avoided jeonghan's worried gaze.

"You're pale." Jeonghan suddenly changed the topic of their conversation. Jisoo noticed that the other Omega had been staring at him with a concerned face since the start of their meeting today, but he ignored it, wishing jeonghan would let it pass.

but It seemed that the blonde Omega couldn't catch his hints. 

"Do you want to go back to your place? I think you're sick." 

Jisoo could feel a soft palm on his forehead. Cold, but it felt nice. 

"I'm okay." He brushed jeonghan's hand off him and smiled in assurance.

"Jihoon is still in the apartment right? When is his flight? I think he needs to postpone it. You need someone to take care of you."

"I'm fine. _Really_." he insisted, emphasizing his last word rather sharply. 

"Jisoo, you can be honest with me." Jeonghan's voice suddenly turned stern and jisoo feel his smile faltered unwillingly. Ashamed of being found out.

"Did you guys have a fight?" Jeonghan held his hand, squeezing it as a reassurance that he's there to listen. And he's pretty stubborn about it.

"No," 

"Then why did you look sad?"

Jisoo was surprised, he knew jeonghan was an observant person and quite sensitive to his surroundings but he didn't expect to be asked straight to his face like this.

All of his friends knew not to pester him when he didn't want to talk. He thought it's a privilege to be an omega among alphas, that they respected his decision because they didn't know how to handle him without hurting him. And minghao himself was never a pushover person, the beta would just stare at you from afar, steadily observing and wouldn't touch you unless you poke him first. so jisoo always felt safe in his bubble.

That was the first time another Omega forced their way into his most sensitive part. His feeling.  
And honestly jisoo didn't know how to respond. He's not ready. 

"Is it because he has to leave again so fast?" 

Jeonghan made a wild guess, but by the way jisoo opened and closed his mouth, and his dilating eyes, jeonghan was convinced that he won some points. 

"Do you feel lonely?"

the golden brown-haired man sighed in defeat. He squeezed jeonghan's hand back, quietly asking for support which jeonghan responded with a stroke on his hair. Like a mother pampering their upset child.

"You should have told him to stay longer."

"I can't." When jisoo noticed his voice sounded shaky, he cleared his throat, "This is his dream. Something he achieved with hard work and lots of sacrifices."

It's still vivid in his mind how happy jihoon was when he heard the band he created with his friends was chosen to be an opening act for the tour. He remembered clearly how jumpy the alpha was for the whole day, so hyperactive, like a child who just got their presents on Christmas morning.

His mate's smile is his world, and jisoo would do anything to make the man happy. even if that means he has to cast aside his own feelings.

He didn't know why he poured his heart out to someone he just knew not too long ago. Something that he's never even said to his friends. 

But everything just bottled up, and it's ready to spill. 

"You can be a little bit selfish you know? He's your mate." Jeonghan softly brushed the bite mark on the other's nape.

A mark that honestly still made him cringe every time he saw it.

"I can't, I just can't." 

Jeonghan frowned at the chanting. The other omega looked so determined to keep everything to himself, and it baffled him. okay maybe because he had never been in a serious relationship before, so he didn't understand why jisoo would think that way. it's hard to comprehend, he didn't know what to say or what advice he should give. He's totally a newbie in this situation. 

From his perspective, jeonghan always thought of himself as a free-spirited individual who would say whatever was on his mind. Take it or leave it kind of concept. and honestly, this kind of sacrificing self-happiness for the loved one was somehow foreign to him and he found that hard to digest. Was he a selfish person? maybe, but one thing he knew, that happiness comes from both sides. 

"If that makes him happy, then I just want to support him." 

"How about your happiness then?"

it's obvious that jisoo just blinked back his feelings, keeping his composure. The sheer expression of pain was now replaced with a poker face, an expression jeonghan hated since the first time he knew jisoo. As if he's staring at other people coldly, judging from his high horse without an ounce of empathy. Which also eerily reminded jeonghan of Lee jiyeon. 

How could these people manage their emotions so well?

"He didn't neglect or forget about me, and that’s enough."

"You're piling up your own misery,"

"I just want to be liked, is that wrong?!" the golden-brown haired omega snapped. He slammed his pencil on the table in irritation. His brows furrowed deeply as his eyes bored into the other omega who wasn’t fazed by his sudden outburst.

_he did the right thing, why __was_ _he blamed__? __When__ you love someone, you need to sacrifice some things in order to achieve it. and this kind of sacrifice is __nothing compared__ to jihoon's_ _dreams. _

"Was that the reason you agreed to be marked?" 

jeonghan asked after a second of silence, his eyebrows furrowed lightly making a knot of concern. 

"You just want someone to like you?"

Jisoo was evidently frozen in his spot. Both of them stared at each other, keeping the silence on their own. And it's like an alarm was ringing inside jisoo’s head all of a sudden as his eyes widen in contrast to jeonghan's accusing brown eyes right after he had digested the question. he seemed so offended that he didn't even look at jeonghan while hastily gathering his things and shoved them inside his bag. 

"Jisoo ya," jeonghan called softly. 

Suddenly feelings of guilt were eating jeonghan alive as he knew he had stepped into someone's boundary. He didn't know their background, their history, yet he easily accused and stomped on the man's seem-to-be sensitive spot. something jeonghan didn't expect. But the way jisoo's face hardened and how he left without saying anything was what left jeonghan speechless.

He and his loose mouth. He slammed his forehead on the table, then winced at the sting of pains.

When he looked up resting his chin on his folded arms, he couldn't help but feel sucked. Jeonghan caught the sight of a green pencil mechanic beside him which belonged to his friend, jisoo forgot this one because he was in a hurry.

he took the pencil in his finger, sighing as jisoo's hurtful expression came back to him. He played with it, twirling it using his fingers. Many thoughts flashed by and he couldn't help feeling curious at what was triggering the Omega to make him agree to be marked at a young age, which he naturally assumed was a hasty decision in the past.

and secretly wondered if the relationship was purely fated from the start. 

+*+*+*+

The short alpha was pacing back and forth from their walk-in closet to the huge baggage laid on the floor near their bed, his face frowned as he's trying to think of anything he might need for his stay in Japan. jisoo rested his bag on the study table as his doe-like eyes watched lifelessly as his boyfriend passed by him to get another set of shoes. 

The baggage was huge and it's almost full, he noticed. He crossed his arms, shielding himself from falling apart as jeonghan's words haunted his mind again. jihoon was going to leave for a long time, judging by the amount of preparation the man was making. 

Suddenly, the feeling of being left behind filled his body, the loneliness. his pair was here, yet he felt his bond fading, _why?_ he pressed his lips together while his eyes stayed on the broad back in front of him. 

"do you have to leave tomorrow? "

The omega quickly covered his mouth with his right knuckle, being surprised by his own words. He didn't mean it, he didn't want to burden his mate with responsibilities. jisoo was just fine, he's not a weight that would bring jihoon down. but blame it to jeonghan whose voice kept ringing in his head giving him ideas. 

_ ** "You can be a little bit selfish you know? He's your mate." ** _

his breath hitched as he saw the way jihoon sharply turned his body to face him. He lowered his gaze, opting to stare at his lover's shoes which were already placed inside a plastic bag on the bed. the couple shoes they bought on one of their dates. The thought relieved him a little bit, knowing that the man also brought things that would keep him reminded of jisoo along. 

the man treating it  dearly.

"I told you I can't. they want me to be there as fast as possible. why?"

jisoo shook his head nervously, smiling to reassure the other. 

of course, how selfish of him to request that. jihoon was not leaving for a vacation, it's a huge opportunity for his future. for their future. _Right?_

"Are you sick?" the shorter male walked closer with a worried face. "you look a little bit pale,"

jisoo chewed his bottom lip, contemplating. "if I said I was sick, would you postpone your flight?"

jihoon quickly placed his palm on the omega's forehead, and jisoo couldn't help but reminisce about the same action that was done by jeonghan. 

"I said IF." he bit back his smile when jihoon's expression turned into a relief at his answer. 

"thank goodness. of course, I would postpone it."   
the alpha replied with his eyes rolling before moving back to focus his shoes, trying to fit it in the almost bursting baggage. he groaned as it sticked out and became hard to zip. 

jisoo’s were fondly watching the crouching man, his arms were back to hug himself as he sat on the table, but a huge burden had been lifted off his shoulders at the simple statement. the edge of his lips stretched out.

it might be simple and short, but it's precious for jisoo. it provided assurance.

"will you come back if I ask you to?"

jihoon cocked his head to look at him over the shoulder then returned to his task. 

"of course I will,"

jisoo's smiles grew wider. He was satisfied with the answer. jihoon will stay if he asks, he will stay if he needs him. for him. it brought a surge of happiness and warmth to his body. his left hand unconsciously rose to rub the bite marks on his nape. 

distance would not affect their relationship. He had been marked, he belonged to jihoon, and nothing would change this too. 

he shouldn't think about negative things only. He should have trusted jihoon more, jihoon would not betray him. 

_ Right?  _

the next morning when jihoon woke him up to say goodbye, all jisoo saw upon opening his eyes was the necklace dangling on jihoon's neck. a black silver ring with beautiful carving that his mate never let him see up close. 

he was still too sleepy when jihoon stroked his hair lovingly. he's sleeping on his left side while the musician sat on the bed behind him, hovering to get a closer look at his face. the gesture successfully lured him back to sleep and as his eyes closed again. jihoon's whispers rang in his ears like a lullaby. 

"call me after you wake up. I have left some money and the credit card on the table, in case you need anything."

"all I need is you," jisoo mumbled then smiled when a familiar hoarse chuckle tickled his ears. 

"come back to me soon," he forced open his eyes and looked upward before slowly fluttering close again.

"I'll try. go back to sleep,"

"hmm"

jisoo sighed softly when he felt something soft touching his nape, then smiled in content when he realized jihoon was kissing their bond marks. the last thing he remembered before sleep won over him was the sound of the door closing and the quietness of the apartment. 

and suddenly, everything was back to normal, just like the past few months. just him, alone, but this time with more warmth than the icy cold feel of longing. 

in the afternoon as he was walking toward the backyard behind the statistic lab and met eyes with his new best friend, jisoo didn't say anything. he just walked toward the pretty omega who's eyeing him with his big brown eyes. he flopped down beside jeonghan and wrapped his arms around the guy who automatically opened his arms to embrace him back. 

"feeling better?" 

"kind of," he muttered, chewing his bottom lip as he inhaled the scent of jeonghan's cologne. it smelled like green apples, and suddenly he's craving for the fruit.

"I just miss him a lot.” he spoke after a minute of silence. “I guess it makes me feel insecure because we have been separated for quite a long." he snuggled closer. jeonghan had been patting his head for a while now, it's comfortable. 

this guy's presence always made you feel comfortable whatever state you're in. it's amazing as he thought once again. 

jeonghan didn't say a word to retort to his words, just quietly watching him with a concerned face. and it reminded him of seungcheol. it's probably fate that brought those two together. they shared the same warm heart. 

"but he said he'll stay if I ask him." he looked up and glared. the other omega blinked rapidly at the sudden action then after a few seconds, he giggled. 

"jihoon will come back if I ask him to. so I'm not holding myself back nor piling up my own misery." he pouted when he saw jeonghan giggle harder. 

"you're so cute," the pretty blond squish jisoo's cheeks with his palms, making jisoo’s face become a duck face.

"It feels nice after you told him that doesn't it?" jeonghan asked in a fond tone. 

the duck face in his palms nodded and they both fell into another fit of laughter. 

jeonghan breathed in relief seeing the smile on jisoo's face. the boy still looked stiff and pale, but the smile made him look brighter than he had been for the last few days. 

he returned the omega's green mechanic pencil which jisoo took back gladly. his big brown eyes then quietly watched the golden-brown haired omega humming to some songs and took out a book from his bag. 

a soft frown was still decorating his beautiful face, however, jeonghan presented a smile when jisoo looked at him again.

*+*+*+*+*

"give me another one," the dark brown-haired man tapped his empty glass to get the bartender’s attention. 

he said thanks when he got his recharge and turned the heels of his chair around to watch the dance floor downstairs which was filled with bodies swaying and dancing to match the rhythm. 

some omegas in heat attracted his senses, they're all welcoming him with flirty winks and gestures but for some reasons, he's not in the mood to accept the invitation. Besides, he’s not in heat, so he could still hold back his needs.

someone sat on the stool beside him and he heard the newcomer order a glass of wine. he snorted at the choice, always acting classy on his own. 

"I told you to tell me whenever you want to go out,"

"I'm not a 5-year-old kid, _mom_" 

"I'd chain you if you're my child." minghao scowled before taking a sip of his wine. 

"How did you find me though?" Jun took a glance at his old companion who looked so delighted at his choice of beverage. his eyes returned to roam the area expressionlessly. 

"I have my source," 

"stalker," 

minghao shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. he's copying jun's stance, turning his chair around while his right hand was swaying his glass of wine lightly, his left elbow rested on the bar table behind.

both of them stayed silent, enjoying the night, their minds were busy working on their own as their ears consumed the loud music. minghao took another glance to his right, seeing the alpha's blank face, and soon after he knew something was wrong. they had been together for so long that minghao sometimes thought he could read whatever inside the alpha's mind. that must be his talent.

"was something bothering you?"

jun blinked his big eyes, drinking the alcohol in his glass without looking at the beta. his poker face remained unchanged and the little to no response always annoyed the younger one. That must be the genes, he scowled in his head.

"what makes you think that?" jun offered him a smile, this time looking right into minghao.

"you don't usually drink on your own on weekdays. something big must have bothered you,"

the taller one chuckled in delight. he bent down a little to suppress his laughter at minghao's rolled eyes.

"i can never hide anything from you, can i?"

"you're not supposed to hide anything from me," the younger beta added, his eyes were back to the dance floor. his tone was flat, sounding so bored. As if he’s just repeating something obvious but it managed to make jun stop laughing at the sentence. his eyes watched fondly and after a few seconds of another silence he took his phone out. 

minghao raised his eyebrows at the square device then at the owner. he took it anyway without asking and saw that jun was showing him a video. A short video of people having fun in a karaoke room. there were two men who seemed drunk but everyone around them looked happy. he furrowed his eyebrows as he couldn't recognize any of the guys in the video until his eyes caught a sight that made his frown deeper.

as he read the message on top of the video, a realization finally dawned on him. it's from the account of a member the band lee jihoon was working with. and true enough, after squinting his eyes, he was able to recognize jihoon's familiar black hat while the alpha was smiling and laughing in the background as the singers of the band were having fun drunk-singing. 

it's been a few weeks since the guy left for japan. and with time, jisoo's worrying condition had been gradually getting better. the omega was still in his usual straight face and barely showed any expression but one could see that he looked happier. perhaps this had something to do with jeonghan. having another omega in their circle seemed to make jisoo look brighter and keep him in a good mood. both seungcheol and jun had also lowered down their guard as the two omegas were always together in their free time, lessening their worries when they have to leave jisoo alone.

it made seungcheol grumble even, he was so adamant to have jeonghan for himself whenever he's around and would glare at jisoo if he dared to come closer and stole the pretty blond from him.

_ alphas and their obsession over their omega, _ he sighed. 

minghao took a peek at the still blank alpha on his right.

"how did you get this?" he swung the phone lightly. "seems like this came from a private account,"

"i have my source," jun retorted back, mocking minghao's previous answer.

minghao narrowed his gaze, snorting at the petty reply. 

"stalker," he retorted back. "what are you going to do with this?" he raised the phone up.

"i'm still thinking," the alpha hummed, taking another sip from his glass. "searching for some inspiration."

"whatever it is, don't do things that will make you regret it." the beta's gaze grew softer after his last words. "you know your consequences, _young master_"

jun evidently frowned at the way minghao called him. even though he didn’t like it, he said nothing as a reply anyway.

minghao sighed in defeat at the unresponsive alpha, feeling like nothing would make the chinese respond to his warning. he diverted his eyes back to the device again, watching the video repeat over and over again. 

and over and over again he watched jihoon's smiling face, with a bottle of beer on his left hand while his other hand was on a hand of the girl next to him. The girl was looking over joy and surprised, her right hand was on her chest, while her eyes can’t stop looking at the ring on her hand that jihoon was holding.

*+*+*+*+*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry takes too long to update this story.
> 
> next chapter we're starting to dive into the real problem i guess, and some smut after a long drought lol
> 
> thank you for reading


	20. your special scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if seungcheol was the one who was respected the most in their university, jisoo was probably one of the most envied people. to have a Choi in his left hand and a Lee in his right hand, it seemed that he already had the world under his palm. it was no secret either that many people would rejoice if he ever met with some misfortunes.
> 
> jisoo no longer cares about what others think about him. or at least, he tried not to care. as long as he lived his life carefully, nothing would bother him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update,   
some people reached me and i thanked you all who cared about this story.  
don't worry i won't abandon this story, since the draft is actually finished (even the side and extra stories lol) but the details that made me crazy and real life is such a pain that i couldn't write due to stress.
> 
> the next update will probably takes some times, so please bear with me ^^;;
> 
> enjoy!

the way the world works was sometimes easy to comprehend. people reacted to a little noise without knowing the truth nor the source of the problem and created a ripple effect. all they wanted to see was a flaw. they would cheer for someone's happiness but there would be even more rejoicing when they saw someone at their downfall. simply because of envy. jealousy.

jisoo was actually used to it.

outwardly, people around him all treated him with respect. but deep down, behind their smiles and cheerful words, they were all ready to shred him to pieces if he ever made a wrong move. sometimes he thought, what did he do wrong to those people to deserve this kind of treatment. 

'with time, you'll get used to this,' was his advice to jeonghan, which somehow, ironically, was the opposite of what he felt. he could never get used to this. 

Being a friend of a certain alpha was one of the main reasons. with how carefully seungcheol treated him, he always knew everyone around him was jealous. because seungcheol was not just like any other alpha. he could have 10 jun accompany him all day, still it would not spark as much enviousness in comparison with 1 choi seungcheol being next to him. everyone wanted to be in his good books, on the list of people he could trust.

jisoo could understand the reason because he was in no way different than those people, and he was one the luckiest person to ever be allowed to stand beside seungcheol. the charismatic and admirable leadership, the kindness he showed to the other two genders in general. no one was valued as highly as Choi seungcheol in this university. jisoo sometimes wondered, what country did seungcheol ever save in his previous life to get this kind of respect from other people. but he's seungcheol’s closest friend, so he should be the first person to know how much seungcheol deserved the admiration.

and because he's the number one in the list of people who seungcheol could trust, he received the hidden backlash they couldn't show to the alpha. 

the other reason was that he was in a relationship with lee jihoon. it's no secret that the lee family was one of the most prestigious families in the country. it was as if he was cinderella who met this prince charming then moved from an ordinary life to an extraordinary life in the castle. as if, he was set for a bright future by successfully getting the Lee’s attention.

many people scorned him and accused him of trapping the alpha by making jihoon mark him, to make sure jihoon could not go anywhere and find any other omegas or female alphas from other prestigious families to mate. maybe the Lee family was famous for their historical success in the art world, but they're also infamous for their dignity and legacy of keeping only one mate for their whole life, unlike other prestigious bloodlines. Thus came the assumption that jisoo was tying him down for his own advantage. 

he could not blame them for thinking that way. after all, what happened was too fast even for jisoo to comprehend. he was in too deep. he surrendered to his heat and was just as surprised after the heat had calmed down. but there was no regret. At the moment when he accepted jihoon's advances, he knew he was ready to commit and to mate with the alpha, soon or later he knew this would happen and he's not refusing the surprising development. 

because jihoon was his fated mate, and he knew the other thought the same. the attraction they felt since their first meeting was too much to ignore. so what others think didn't matter to him.

if seungcheol was the one who was respected the most in their university, jisoo was probably one of the most envied people. to have a Choi in his left hand and a Lee in his right hand, it seemed that he already had the world under his palm. it was no secret either that many people would rejoice if he ever met with some misfortunes.

jisoo no longer cares about what others think about him. or at least, he tried not to care. as long as he lived his life carefully, nothing would bother him.

but this morning, eyes were on him, following his every movement. sounds of giggles, snickers, and mocking voices suddenly filled his ears. his name was not exactly what was mentioned, but his intuition told him that it was all about him. he was walking alone to the next class and in the middle of the hallway, he stopped abruptly at a small group who were laughing while glancing at him once in a while. jisoo was ready to open his mouth but the group scattered away on cue, leaving him with furrowed eyebrows. 

the omega continued to walk to his classroom and once again, mocking laughter was thrown at his way in whispers. he caught some words, but they were lost in an unknown context that flew too fast for him to understand. 

"something like that can happen too huh? i guessed well, they're too young at that time,"

"i used to envy him, i thought he was so lucky, but guess what? you don't know what will happen to your life."

"what will he be then? a left over?"

"an alpha's weakness is either fame or omega. with his new fame, do you think he'll keep just one mate? legacy is legacy, but in this generation, who would want to keep one mate when you can have as many as you want?"

"you walk too fast," jun suddenly appeared from behind. jisoo almost jumped at the sudden presence. 

the chinese alpha laughed out loud at his reaction. jisoo slapped him hard on the arm, pouting and was about to scold him for making this a bad habit. the taller one loved to scare the heck out of him at every chance.

but before he got to speak, jun had already wrapped his arm around jisoo and spun him around. he was half dragging the omega to continue to walk, leaving the group watching them with meaningful eyes. 

"come on, we'll be late," 

"whose fault is that?" jisoo huffed. "i was waiting for you for almost 20 minutes but you didn't come,"

"sorry, sorry, i was busy with something."

jisoo looked up at the smiling alpha, "did something happen?"

"ah no it's just that i woke up late, and minghao was scolding me nonstop. he didn't let me out if i didn't do the laundry first,"

"laundry?" jisoo's eyebrows rose higher.

"well...i puked on his shirt last night," jun shuddered when he reminisced the look on his flatmate’s face, "you know how sensitive he is when it comes to his clothes,"

jisoo put the bag on the table in their classroom, looking up to jun in shock. the chinese guy had already taken a seat on his left. they chose to sit in the back corner, jisoo was closest to the wall. Seungcheol was not in this class so they didn't save a place for him.

"something did happen, didn't it? you don’t drink on a weekday usually,"

"a friend asked me out, i couldn't refuse," 

jisoo was judging him, still standing with his arms crossed. jun put two fingers up, grinning innocently. his eyes were begging jisoo to spare him just this once. the omega exhaled, he decided not to nudge further. he sat down on his chair.

"why?" this time, jun was the one asking after examining jisoo’s uneasiness.

"don't you think everyone was looking at me weirdly?" 

jun looked around the classroom. there’re quite a lot of students already, and it seemed that jisoo was true. some of them were sneakily taking a glance at their way and when jun stared at them, they hurriedly turned around.

He then turned back to the omega, talking in a voice as calm as ever.

"nope, i don't think so. it's just your feeling," he offered a reassuring smile. 

jisoo pressed his lips together. a frown appeared on his pretty face, his eyes were wandering on his table. 

jun watched the big, doe-like eyes blink slowly, his lips curled into a small grin at the sight. the urge to ruffle the golden-brown hair almost empowered him but he ended up balling his fist and looked away. he took out the phone from his pocket and started playing games. 

"Are you sure? Because I really think they're talking about me,"

Jun didn't even spare him another glance, but his smile never disappeared from his lips.

"You're such a worrywart. Who do you think you are that they're talking about you?"

He winced when jisoo slapped him again on his arm, then both of them ended up laughing together. The conversation seemed to ease jisoo's mind. Jun then fondly watched jisoo take out a book from his bag.

The character in his game had died but he didn’t care about it at all. He restarted the game, but his smile had disappeared from his handsome face. 

+*+*+*+*+

It was late at night when seungcheol finally came back home to find a lump in his bedroom, on his bed to be exact, sleeping soundly and peacefully. just by one glance, he knew who the occupant was and his eyes grew fond at his finding.

his angel.

it's a nice surprise after a tiring day, exactly what he needed at the moment. seungcheol walked to the walk-in closet as quietly as possible, knowing his boyfriend was a light sleeper who was awakened easily just by a small disturbance. 

he opened his closet to get a change of shirt and swiftly got his towel to shower before walking out of the room.

but right before he reached the door, his eyes were wandering back at the silhouette. jeonghan was sleeping on the right side of the bed, his back was facing seungcheol. he looked small, adorable, and was drowned in a hoodie which for sure belonged to seungcheol. the need to cuddle was strong, but he continued his way to the bathroom. 

he needed to bathe first. 

*+*+*+*

jeonghan opened his eyes when he felt the bed dipped from someone’s weight behind him, then he felt an arm sneaking into his front, holding him close. he was not surprised, no one could hurt him here and he didn't make any sound, but he's sure his boyfriend knew he's awake by now. 

"Sorry to trespass in your apartment without telling," he murmured without looking back.

seungcheol's warm body felt so good against his back, the minty fresh scent of seungcheol's soap filled his nostril as he inhaled it, and the protective arms offered the solace he never knew he needed until recently. he had really grown fond of the affection the alpha showed him. 

"mhmm, that's the sole reason I shared my password." seungcheol answered in a low voice, nuzzling his nose to the back of the blond's head, "you can come anytime,"

jeonghan rested his left hand on top of the man's arm which was on his stomach, interlocking their fingers together. he tried to close his eyes once again, but it's hard when the uncomfortable thought started bugging him again and now that he was wide awake. his brown eyes were staring lifelessly at the large window across the bed which led to the balcony. he didn't close the curtain because the black night sky was filled with stars tonight. no sight of the moon, yet the night sky was bright. eerily mocking his pain and angst. he was gazing it, counting them and without him realizing, he'd fallen asleep until he felt seungcheol's presence a few moments ago.

he actually didn't like taking advantage of seungcheol like this, but he was in a situation where he didn't have anywhere else to go. bars and motels were out of his mind, nevertheless, this cozy place and the man living in it were what he thought of when he's alone and depressed a while ago. 

now that he recalled the incident happening this evening, he felt his heart throbbing with pain. the long-forgotten anger, he thought he was over it, but it seemed that he had never met the finish line all this time. 

*+*+*+*

the omega turned around and repositioned his head when seungcheol automatically offered his right arm as a pillow. the room was dark, only lit by the stars from the world outside the bedroom, yet jeonghan could still see the handsome face of his boyfriend. seungcheol's fingers were threading his blond hair softly, luring him to sleep again, but he couldn't.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" seungcheol's voice was deep. he tried to speak as low as possible. his droopy eyes were half-lidded, heavy from sleepiness but still as charming as ever, as if he's trying to flirt with him.

jeonghan blinked his eyes then lifted his upper body, looking down at the sleepy alpha. he supported his upper body with his elbow, his lips were inches away from kissing the other's pouty red lips. 

he felt a warm, rough hand rubbing his small back as he climbed on top of seungcheol. Chills attacked his spine and he stopped himself from moaning at the touch.

"I thought you're sleeping just now." seungcheol murmured. now he was half-awake, fascinated by the sudden change of atmosphere.

jeonghan kept his silence, his eyes couldn't look away from the long eyelashes and black orbs. he closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure when seungcheol's fingers touched his skin under the hoodie he had borrowed him before going to bed. their lips touched, and he finally moaned when his alpha pulled his bottom lip with his teeth softly, teasing him. he pushed down and claimed the sinful lips against him, tilting his head a little then moved very slowly, tasting, enjoying the moment.

when they pulled away, seungcheol moved jeonghan's body back to the side and kissed his forehead. jeonghan looked up, a pout formed on his thin lips. 

"you don't want me?" he whined childishly. 

seungcheol cackled awkwardly, "I want you, I always want you, but I'm sooo tired today. I'll satisfy you in the morning, hmm?" he pulled the cute omega closer to his chest. a little later, he felt the blond’s head wiggling and tucking himself under his chin, along with some sighs and tsks. seungcheol smiled and pressed more kisses on the crown of his head.

jeonghan thought he wouldn't be able to sleep and was ready to sulk, but as minutes passed by, with a strong and warm body embracing him and the sound of his boyfriend's steady heartbeats, jeonghan didn't realize when his eyes flickered close and finally fell into a deep slumber.

+*+*+*+

he could feel the strong sun on his face even though his eyes were still tightly closed. he scrunched his nose, turning his body to the left to avoid the light and then starting to stretch his body like a kitten. but his movement was stopped when he heard a soft snort. he opened his doe eyes slowly.

seungcheol was lying sideways with his head supported by his palm. the black-haired alpha mouthed a 'good morning' and jeonghan's muddled mind thought he's looking at a deity or something. Good grief, why was he still looking so good after waking up? He gave the man a shy lazy smile. No matter how many times he slept over in seungcheol's apartment and woke up to this man’s handsome face, he still couldn't get used to the view.

His arms, which had been stretching above his head, were now resting on his lover's neck, grabbing it closer as seungcheol dived in for a morning kiss.

then seungcheol started pinning jeonghan and attacked his whole face with butterfly kisses, making the smaller guy giggle.

"I haven't brushed my teeth yet," the omega cutely pressed his lips against seungcheol’s and sucked them in. now that he could smell the mint and fresh smell from his boyfriend's aftershave, he felt embarrassed even more.

"I don't mind," seungcheol smooched the sucked lips and let out a loud 'mmuuaachh' before laughing wholeheartedly after jeonghan slapped his arm playfully.

"Why didn't you tell me you’re coming last night? I would have left earlier if I had known," seungcheol smiled, showing off his adorable dimples as his left fingers played with his boyfriend's fringe, pushing it aside to not cover the pretty face. 

"could you do that?" 

the alpha playfully raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner. while it looked so corny, he earned a scoff from jeonghan's lips.

"I'm the manager's favorite, of course i could,"

jeonghan scoffed again. he knew seungcheol would definitely use the excuse as an opportunity. he could confirm it. because the last time he hung out at the cafe, seungcheol's manager, who was an alpha female, was obviously head over heels for his boyfriend judging by her sweet words in comparison to his peers. And the lady always scrutinized jeonghan from top to toe like she's searching for a flaw every time they met, which made him always proudly walk with his chin up. 

Because he definitely has none.

"yeah right," he mocked the alpha. seungcheol pinched his cheek in adoration and jeonghan could feel himself blushing at the sight of a handsome man grinning at him.

"did something bother you?" seungcheol asked after a few seconds of silence. 

jeonghan was busy playing with seungcheol's sleeve as he no longer felt sleepy. the two of them spent the silence admiring each other on a peaceful morning. he somehow really liked this moment. he barely had a cuddling session with his ex-partners after they had done their business. not that they didn't try, but it was usually jeonghan who rejected the affection. he felt that he had no attachment with them aside from a physical relationship, so why complicate it? maybe, just maybe if he had known this was how it felt like being spoiled, he would have not refused. 

but perhaps, his heart had decided, because it was seungcheol, he felt the satisfaction level was more pleasurable. 

yet his fingers stopped moving at the question, and a flashback of last night's incident came back to him. he looked at anything but his boyfriend's concerned eyes. he was not in the mood to talk about it, especially this early in the morning. 

he didn't want to ruin the mood.

he chewed his bottom lip, considering what to answer. he had never talked about his private life with seungcheol. this was not something that seungcheol should know, and he felt embarrassed to show seungcheol how messed up his family was compared to seungcheol's perfect one.

He shook his head lightly, muttering a soft 'nothing'

Seungcheol turned the omega's chin with his thumb and forefinger, forcing jeonghan to face him. he's fascinated by the beautiful light brown orbs for a second to have forgotten what he wanted to ask. and when he's back to reality, he stroked the soft cheek with his thumb. jeonghan evidently liked the gesture and leaned his face towards the warmth.

the subconscious reaction made seungcheol crazy inside. 

"There is this thing that has stuck in my head," the alpha's eyes were watching the man beneath him snuggle into his palm with closed eyes, like a kitten "why do you put your guard up when you're with me?" 

jeonghan stopped nuzzling his face on seungcheol's palm and stayed still. his eyes slowly shifted towards the warm eyes of his lover, searching for something. 

"i wish you could be more open to me," he heard him whisper.

jeonghan swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling awkward suddenly to be questioned this directly. he averted his eyes again, an attempt to run away for an unknown reason. he turned his body to the right, his back was now facing seungcheol. 

jeonghan felt the other man moving closer, his warm body attached to his back. he closed his eyes when he felt seungcheol smothering him with kisses on his shoulder to his neck. 

"you can always tell me anything, important or not." seungcheol's voice on his ear was tender, soft, and something inside him melted at the affection. 

"i want to know you better,"

this felt like deja vu.

jeonghan could feel his heart thumping faster when he looked up to see the black eyes again. a worried look welcomed him and his left hand rose to lazily run through seungcheol's black locks near his left ear.

there was still something that stuck on seungcheol's tongue, but he didn't know whether he should keep pushing it or not. jeonghan was always tight-lipped when he wanted to stop talking about a topic and diverted the conversation to something else. yes, he knew the omega's bad habit this much, and it left dissatisfaction inside him. 

because he wanted to dig more, he wanted to know whatever jeonghan was thinking, and the guard the omega put up never failed to bring him more stress. before this, seungcheol had been anxious after what jiyeon had said to him that night. but this morning, as he watched his lover's sleeping figure, his curiosity was overpowering his anxiety.

when seungcheol saw the omega pressing his lips again, he decided to wait. his warm eyes watched the beautiful man taking his time to consider something and his heart swelled with anticipation. 

He was ready.

jeonghan was thoroughly touched by the simple confession. none of his previous partners was this caring. none of them even cared about his feelings as long as he gave them a good performance on the bed or indulged their own egos for owning a pretty omega like him. he was treated nicely like a trophy, not a lover. and jeonghan was never in a relationship like this before, so he's honestly afraid.

would it ruin seungcheol's impression on him if he ever talked about it? would seungcheol think he was childish and no longer think highly of him again? seungcheol evidently worshipped him, jeonghan knew that and despite how low others think of him, seungcheol never budged and always stared at him like he's a goddess from heaven. and he still wanted to be seen like that. 

but what seungcheol had said bugged his mind. the alpha was always honest with him, he never looked down at his second gender, he treated him equally and loved him like a precious and fragile thing, unlike other alphas. he at least owed him this much. 

jeonghan took a deep breath.

"i had a fight with my father," he retracted his left hand and moved to play with the white sheet near his face, his eyes were watching his fingers.

"A fight?" 

jeonghan answered with a humm.

"Did you run away from home?" 

"yeah," jeonghan exhaled, jutting out his bottom lip slightly, "i didn't have my phone, wallet nor my jacket last night. And this place was the only place i could remember,"

jeonghan heard another sigh from behind, then he felt something soft and wet on his ear. he shuddered lightly at the intimacy and blushed. his ear was rather sensitive. 

"you walked here? it's a 40-minute walk from your place. you should have come to the cafe, it's closer then i could have driven you here,"

"sorry, i didn't think about that," 

"why did you fight with your father? may i know?"

there came the question jeonghan was dreading the most. he honestly wished seungcheol would just brush it off, but he should have known that it was not seungcheol's personality. he wanted to know him and it's pretty adamant, so he obviously would dig more into it.

this part, jeonghan however was still not ready to talk about. the topic was too sensitive for him and he hated to be reminded of it. he hated to appear weak in front of other people, especially seungcheol.

"just something normal, nothing big. but i was so angry so i walked away," he turned to his left to find seungcheol's face so close to him. jeonghan held back his breath.

seungcheol was already so used to being in a close distance with jeonghan like this, but one thing still didn't change. He stared at the light brown doe eyes and observed the long eyelashes flicker. he was always mesmerized by the beauty. 

A surge of sweet scents slowly filled his nostril and he closed his eyes to inhale it deeply. he felt his body tensed, and it was filled with hunger so suddenly. It's asking for more pheromone. he's on heaven's door the more he nuzzled down on jeonghan white, smooth neck. desire won over him as his instinct guided him to mark his omega. he swallowed his saliva, holding himself from biting the soft skin.

"are you on your heat?" jeonghan heard the alpha growled deeply. he closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he now could feel it coming. 

the ticklish feeling in his body, the sensitive skin, and the warm arm that was circling his stomach suddenly made him crave for more. his heat cycle should be starting in a few more days, but whenever he was on pre-heat and seungcheol was near, the omega inside him just reacted on its own. like he knew his alpha was near and he just wanted to be touched, to be marked.  _ to be filled. _

a soft subconscious whimper came out of jeonghan pink lips as he felt seungcheol sucked his sensitive skin. it would definitely leave a mark that's obvious for the eyes of those who were looking to understand what kind of indecent act he had done to achieve the red dot on his silky white neck. but jeonghan didn't mind. 

"it should not be now, but my body always reacts like this whenever you're around."

jeonghan lay on his back as he watched the alpha's hungry eyes and seungcheol's plump lips never left his sight. the black-haired man climbed on top of him, trapping him with his bigger built body. the feeling of being so small and dominated gave chills down jeonghan's spine. he licked his lips, anticipating.

"stop it. you're driving me crazy,"

the omega below giggled lightly, "being able to drive you crazy is a good compliment in my book," his breath was uneven, and his eyes were half-lidded, enjoying teasing his lover who looked like he was on the edge already. 

seungcheol was just on the tip to devour him, but it seemed that a small part of his conscience still ruled his head over his desire. 

"we still need to talk," he panted, twitching slightly, glaring at the realization that jeonghan's hand was already inside his sweatpants, dangerously touching the half-hard erection. 

"later," jeonghan leaned up and closed their distance to stop seungcheol from talking. a good distraction was needed to not ruin the atmosphere. 

and seungcheol complied. he pushed the omega back to the bed and pried open the thin pink lips. he nibbled the bottom lip before moving to the top, earning shallow breaths against his nose. his left hand had already started removing his sweatpants, freeing his manhood that's already in jeonghan's care. 

he kicked his pants away, then forced himself to separate. jeonghan blinked his eyes in confusion and almost whined at the loss of contact only to gasp. seungcheol was kneeling on top of him, his legs were on each side of jeonghan's body. His erection was standing proudly making jeonghan flushed with red. seungcheol's black eyes were fixed on the omega, they were filled with lust that made jeonghan gulp and whimper. he could feel the excitement rising inside him as his eyes enjoyed the sight of his alpha taking his shirt off. 

seungcheol thick body always made him feel small, the biceps, the abs that were usually hidden underneath the shirt were now revealed to his eyes. without waiting for more delay, seungcheol also reached the hoodie jeonghan was wearing and pulled it off. white smooth skin presented for his eyes to see, and seungcheol could see jeonghan's sparkling and proud eyes glittering in the bright room. 

jeonghan knew how whipped seungcheol was for his body. and he liked his reaction every time he's naked in front of the alpha. no matter how many times the alpha had seen his body, the adoration was always there.

Seungcheol was still dominating him by straddling him but somehow he didn't move and it left jeonghan confused, until he realized what the man silently wanted him to do.

Sitting up on the bed, the omega was slowly inching forward to the angry erection while keeping their eye contact. His little smirk was like mocking the patience seungcheol was trying to keep. And when jeonghan's pink soft tongue touched his cock, seungcheol closed his eyes, his right hand moved up to grip the blond's hair to push him further.

Sucking, licking, seungcheol sometimes really hated how jeonghan was so good at these. His face showed a raw emotion for barely any seconds, the realization that the omega had practiced it with someone else before they met made him filled with anger. But the moment he opened his eyes to see jeonghan moaning and carefully tending his erection, it deleted all the jealousy away.

_ This guy is now his, nothing will change that. _

"What are you thinking about?" Jeonghan asked after he released his cock with a loud pop and continued his work with his left hand. His brown doe eyes were looking at seungcheol adorably, innocently as if his hand didn't do any filthy thing right now. 

Seungcheol didn't answer right away, his half-lidded eyes were still muddled with desire while his brain was still loading the question.

"Focus on me only," the omega whined.

"I'm focussing on you," seungcheol panted. 

He dived down, kissing his lover hungrily and pushed the man to lay back on the bedsheet. Battling their tongues out, seungcheol could taste the bittersweet of his precum on jeonghan's tongue. He slowly spread the omega's legs, his right hand stroked the soft sensitive skin of his boyfriend's thigh. He smiled against his lips when he felt jeonghan shuddering at his touch.

His fingers played with the tip of the omega's cock, earning more whimpers and needy moans. Jeonghan was always loud on the bed. He didn't really talk dirty, but his body language and his moans were really clear on telling what he wanted seungcheol to do.

The repeated soft calls of his name after they parted were also a cue that jeonghan wanted him to be more serious instead of teasing him like this. So seungcheol, again, complied. It's not like his dick could wait any longer.

After feeling that jeonghan was wet and stretched enough to adjust his size, seungcheol left the omega to get a condom from the bedside table. Jeonghan watched him with patience despite the harsh breathing and rosy cheeks. His lips parted and his doe eyes were glassy.

He looked so adorable that seungcheol felt like he was melting at the sight. He really wanted to devour him wholly and locked him from the world so he would be the only one who could have him, touch him and smother him with his scents. 

When he started thrusting in, jeonghan was holding him close, his arms tightly wrapped around his neck, wanton moans filled the alpha's eardrums making him thrust harder. Their eyes met during the connection and seungcheol let out a soft fond smile, the sight somehow made jeonghan giggle and he hid in his crook neck shyly. 

Seungcheol really thought he could die right now and here from happiness. He inhaled the refreshing scents and kissed his lover's hair lovingly despite his merciless thrusts. 

"You're really driving me crazy Yoon jeonghan," he muttered softly.

+*+*+*+

"I told you it's nothing serious, really we're just having an argument then I left the house,"

Seungcheol was jutting out his lips after he opened a can of soda he took from the fridge. He somehow felt unconvinced by the explanation. 

It felt like they're back to square one. He sighed inwardly.

Jeonghan, on the other hand, was enthusiastic to give his defensive argumentation. He was kneeling on the couch with a towel hanging on his shoulders. He was fresh from the shower when they restarted the topic.

"What kind of argument then? That made you run out of your house that late?" Seungcheol was leaning on the island of his kitchen which faced the living room where jeonghan was seating.

"Just some stupid bickering about him getting me things I didn't need,"

"You're really fighting him only because of that?" There was suspicion in the alpha's voice.

"It was expensive, that was why,"

The lie somehow smoothly crawled out of jeonghan's mouth. Not that it's exactly a lie. There was a truth behind it but jeonghan purposely left that out. It still boiled him every time he remembered it. 

"Is it really that expensive?"

Jeonghan sighed, sitting properly on the couch and leaned his back against the couch rest. 

"We're not rich you know. Even a small amount can be used for other useful things." He huffed.

Seungcheol raised his head, he knew jeonghan's father was just a middle management office worker in a small company, as the omega had mentioned before. While his family was quite well off, so money was never a problem in the first place. His parents would often buy him branded things and seungcheol just thanked them like it's nothing to be thought of. Their backgrounds were quite different so if he commented more on it, it felt like it would make him sound arrogant.

Maybe this topic was really sensitive to jeonghan. And thus he decided to drop it.

He walked over to the couch and sat beside his boyfriend. He grabbed the towel on jeonghan's shoulders, gesturing the blond to turn around as he helped him dry his hair. 

"Maybe he just wanted to make you happy once in a while," he commented, to which jeonghan replied with a dry laugh.

While ruffling the towel on his blond locks, one thing popped up in seungcheol's mind; he had never heard jeonghan mention his mother. He wondered if it would also be a sensitive question to ask. Whether his parents were divorced or his mother passed away. This was never out of his mouth as he thought that he was not that close to jeonghan yet and he was actually waiting for the omega to talk about it on his own. 

But he never did.

So after a few seconds, he decided to take the initiative, especially since they're talking about jeonghan's father now.

"You see, i was thinking whether it's okay to ask this, about your mo-"

"By the way, what are we going to do today? Shall we go out and have a date?" Jeonghan suddenly cut him off and turned around. His brown doe eyes were filled with glee and excitement.

The sudden question caught him off guard. His boyfriend was staring at him like a child who was promised to be taken to the theme park and was demanding for the promise to be kept. 

"Of course you will have to pay for everything and I need to borrow your clothes too, I didn't have anything with me yesterday," jeonghan pouted. 

Seungcheol could only answer with a 'huh' as he blinked at the cute attack. 

"And please let me stay until tomorrow, will you? It's weekend anyway, let's spend a lot of time together,"

Jeonghan was stealthily inching closer with his every word that by the end of it, the omega was already sitting on seungcheol's lap with his arms wrapping around the gapping alpha while grinning so widely. 

"Pleaseeee..."

Well, who could refuse that adorable request? 

Seungcheol finally let out a chuckle and wrapped his own arms around the slender body, trapping jeonghan closer. He's going to save the question for another fitting time. It's indeed a sensitive topic after all, judging by how fast jeonghan distracted him.

"Anything you wish, your highness," he answered lovingly, nuzzling his nose at the omega's sweat glands. Inhaling the amazing sweet scents.

"But I can't tomorrow, I have to work," seungcheol looked up.

"You're working on Sunday too?" jeonghan’s brown doe eyes were blinking in disappointment.

"One of the part timers asked for a leave for a few days, so I'm substituting him. but on another note, I'll be free next Friday to Sunday." He pecked his boyfriend's pout, then smiled while showing off his dimple.

He heard a grumble coming out from jeonghan's mouth before the omega childishly hid his sulking face in seungcheol's neck. His favorite hiding place.

The alpha chuckled loudly against his shoulder.

+*+*+*+*+

jeonghan unclipped his seatbelt when a warm breath hovered his lips. he should not be surprised at his needy boyfriend who seemed like he couldn't get enough of him already. the man got lots of kisses from jeonghan the whole day, that's enough for a week, but still it became seungcheol's ritual to kiss him in his car before letting him go.

jeonghan would usually give him a few small kisses but since they wouldn't be able to meet tomorrow, the blond complied with the man's advance. he also needed some more charging, he's been too dependent on seungcheol these days that a single day without his touch could darken his mood. 

shameless, he couldn't believe himself.

just a while ago after coming back from their date, they were again engaged in activities like horny bunnies but now he was acting like a needy bitch who didn't get any for a month again.

he smiled into the kisses when seungcheol inserted his tongue in his mouth. the man tasted like the cola he drank a while ago, sweet, but also like sour. He moaned softly.

jeonghan tilted his head to the side to give his boyfriend better access. his left hand stroked the black hair, pulling and massaging the skin as he slowly dived into the kiss more. 

suddenly he heard a knock. it's quite soft, and he's too into the kiss that he didn't even realize the sound was getting louder, and demanding.

frustratingly, the blonde pulled away from the red lips and showed his annoyance towards whoever was knocking the car window behind him. he's ready to glare and shot a death threat towards the intruder when he saw seungcheol's confused look.

"who?" The alpha asked no one.

he raised his eyebrows and looked back in curiosity. 

shit.

Jeonghan cursed inside his head when he saw a familiar face of a middle-aged man frowning deeply outside the car. 

"i know you're an adult now, hannie, but don't you think you should have introduced this young guy to this old man before you let him kiss you in the middle of the night?" 

the old yoon frowned dramatically.

"i never teach you to be this vulgar,"

seungcheol gasped loudly when he realized who the man was.

"urgh," jeonghan grumbled as he pushed his boyfriend away.

his father was starting his drama skit again. This was going to be a long night.

"go home, thanks for driving me." Jeonghan spoke with disdain in his tone.

"huh? ah no, i need to greet him first," seungcheol was evidently shocked and embarrassed, he quickly turned to unlock the door.

"no no no you don't have to!" but jeonghan was too late. seungcheol was already outside the car, skipping lightly to meet jeonghan's father who was eyeing him from head to toe. both men met in front of the car.

jeonghan facepalmed and prepared himself for a long lecture. when he closed the car's door, he heard seungcheol introduce himself while the middle-aged man nodded his head.

"appa, this is choi seungcheol. seungcheol, this is my father, Yoon sanghoon."

"this is..." the old man trailed off.

"my boyfriend." he mumbled softly.

seungcheol beamed happily when the words come out from the beauty's lips. 

"i'm sorry i didn't greet you properly before," seungcheol smiled charmingly and politely gave a 90-degree bow to the old man who then glanced at his son and gave an approving look. 

_ 'i like him _ ,' jeonghan's father mouthed without seungcheol knowing. jeonghan groaned inwardly.

when seungcheol stood back straight, yoon sanghoon quickly pretended to cough, jeonghan almost rolled his eyes to heaven. 

"you should have followed the traditional route. I don't like a stranger jumping into my son without my permission."

Fuck.

Jeonghan cursed in his head again as he mentally slapped himself. This was what he disliked about his father. The man was a conservative person. According to his rules, when someone dates your child, it means they're serious and thinking about marriage.

For someone his age, sometimes jeonghan thought his father was too innocent and gullible. 

An example was he thought jeonghan was still a shy virgin at the age of 21. And all the lies about working on group projects and having to stay the night at his friend’s when in fact he was having fun and hunting a good heat releaser at the club were let pass without any suspicion from the elder which sometimes made jeonghan feel guilty for lying. In Yoon sanghoon’s eyes, Yoon jeonghan was this honest and pure child who could do no mistakes..

Oh if only he knew what kind of lifestyle Omega had ever since he stepped into adulthood, he would probably die from a heart attack. 

But the words seemed to be affecting seungcheol. Jeonghan took a glance and tried his best to hide his laughter when the alpha frowned and pouted, looking guilty. 

"A good man should visit their lover's house first and formally introduce themselves before asking for permission from their parents to take their child out for a date. Every child is a precious human being to the parents, you know?"

"Huh?" 

"You didn't tell him about our house rules, jeonghannie?"

"Appa-" jeonghan took a deep breath, this was one of the reasons why he initially didn't like any of his dates taking him home. This old man was still living in the 90s and could easily have misperception. 

"Please don't-"

"Then I'll come tomorrow," seungcheol suddenly jumped into the conversation.

Jeonghan could feel his jaw dropped on the floor at the sudden initiative while his father obviously looked proud and was ready to give seungcheol a thumb up. jeonghan felt a secondhand embarrassment instantly. This reminded him of his meeting with seungcheol's mother. 

_ Where was the closest hole? He wanted to shove himself there. _

"You said you had a part-time job." He deadpan gave his boyfriend a glare, then moved to his father "and appa said you had a fishing club meeting."

"I'm still at home until 11 am,"

"I'll come at 9 am," 

Jeonghan was ready to throw hands at both of them, but he took a deep breath instead. Watching the two men making an agreement without his consent was actually quite amusing, to be honest. But he would still need to find a way to cancel that meeting, he decided.

"Okay, i'll wai-"

"Appa- let's go inside, it's getting colder here. Cheol, good night," jeonghan hastily grabbed his father's arm and pulled the poor old man inside. As he was stumbling and complaining all the way, jeonghan shushed him, telling him it's late and he's so noisy it would disturb the neighbors.

Seungcheol cackled at the sight, scratching his head and retreating back to the driver seat after he had waved goodbye when jeonghan peeked out from his door and shooed him away.

+*+*+*+

"I'll tell seungcheol not to come tomorrow morning," he tiredly commented as he walked towards the stairs.

"Why? He said he'll come though."

Jeonghan stopped on the 2nd flight of the stairs and looked down at his father's pouting face. He felt guilty for ruining the man's happiness, but he really didn't want to give the man false hope. 

He's not that serious with seungcheol yet that it rather irked him if his father thought this relationship would lead to a marriage in the future. Ever since he's presented as an Omega, his father always treated him like a precious porcelain doll that was worth tons of gold. He's still a man for god’s sake, but his father was always overprotective over him. 

"He's busy and he got work, what if he's late?" He made up an excuse though it was 90% of the truth. 

"It's okay if it's only 5 minutes, hannie,"

"Besides, didn't you stay at his place yesterday? I need to know the man my son is seeing. I didn't want to give you away to a stranger," the elder continued, his voice sounded so hopeful like a 5-year-old begging his parents for a toy.

The older man started using his whining tone and at that second, jeonghan knew he already lost. 

"Fine." He then turned around but then paused when his name was called.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but she did it because she still cared for you." 

Jeonghan pressed his lips tight before he snapped and said anything he knew he would regret. He didn't answer and continued his steps to his room and before closing the door to his bedroom, jeonghan heard a faint 'good night hannie' from downstairs.

_ He's such a bad son, wasn't he?  _ Jeonghan sighed as he leaned on his door.

Once inside his room, his eyes caught sight of a huge package he thought he would never see again. And fume returned to his heart. His father had taken back the padding jacket from the dust bin, cleaning and packing it back in its place. 

_ Why did he do this? Stop being apathetic, God damnit!  _

He's so ready to throw the big bag for the second time but the image of his father making an effort to get the thing from the trash can hold him back and he felt nuts. His fist clenched subconsciously, he could feel his anger going up his brain and all he could see was red.

He really hated it, but he didn't want to hurt his father.

Jeonghan opted to shove the white bag under his bed then jumped on the fluff bed. He was huffing and puffing to calm his mind.

He took his phone from the jacket he wore yesterday and saw the battery was still enough to make a phone call. He's searching for his boyfriend's name and dialed it.

"You don't have to come tomorrow."

He heard a deep chuckle from the other side and felt his heart pounding suddenly. He didn't know the deep baritone could affect him like this. Seungcheol's voice through the phone always sounded so different. Like, it dropped a level lower than his usual voice. And he sounded sexier. Jeonghan missed him again.

" _ Why? I don't mind."  _

"But you said you have work,"

_ "My shift starts at 1 pm, I still have time," _

Jeonghan wanted to curse again for his loss, he's out of excuses now. 

"Are you still driving?" The Omega asked when he heard the sound of the road and soft music he knew coming from seungcheol's player. 

_ "Yeah, but I put you on speaker, it's okay." _

He hummed in understanding. 

_ "Why do I feel like you don't want me to come?" _

Jeonghan turned to his side. He put his phone on speaker too.

"Just because,"

"It'll be awkward," he softly spoke, trying not to be a pushover and obvious.

_ "It'll not be awkward. It's my mistake after all. What he said was right." _

Jeonghan bit his bottom lip. Seungcheol didn't seem like he wanted to back off. After considering the pros and cons for a few seconds, he decided that it might not be a big deal. He just hoped his father wouldn't be too enchanted by seungcheol.

"Fine," he said finally.

" _ Cool, I'll see you tomorrow." _

"Hmm, good night."

" _ Goodnight _ ."

+*+*+*+

" ** _ooh, what is this?" _ **

** _jeonghan was skip-walking his way to his father who was busy fixing the broken radio in the living room. his footsteps were echoing so loudly like thunder as he ran down the stairs with a huge bag in his arms. the older man was so focused on the device in his hands that he didn't bother to look at his cheerful son, but a smile was gracing his lips and jeonghan giggled at the sight._ **

** _"appa, you bought this for me???" _ **

** _jeonghan displayed a purple padding jacket which was still packed in a plastic bag in front of his face, his pale cheeks were decorated by rosy pink because of excitement. his father still didn't look up, he giggled again, thinking it was because the old man was shy. still, it didn't stop him from teasing the old yoon._ **

** _"it's preparation for winter, isn't it a good timing?" the older man finally spoke._ **

** _jeonghan nodded his pretty head excitedly even though his father couldn't see it. he tore open the packaging, couldn't wait to try it on. he loved the color, it's purple, his favorite color. he was so happy when he first went to his room and found a huge paper bag on his bed. he thought it's from seungcheol, that guy could be quite cheesy sometimes, he acted hopelessly romantic and gave him surprises. but by seeing the item, he knew it's definitely not his boyfriend's doing. _ **

** _the omega was satisfied by how fit the padding jacket was on his body and it's really warm. yet when his eyes caught the sight of the brand, a frown appeared lightly on his face. he knew this brand. this must be very expensive, he pouted as he took another glance at his father who was still busy fighting the electronic device. _ **

** _"throw that radio away, it keeps breaking down, and it's a digital world now. who listens to radio with that again," he rested both his hands on his waist. _ **

** _the older man in the room pouted when he turned to look at his son. his cute son indeed looked good in that padding jacket. he stared at him fondly before dismissing the thought and going back to sulking mode._ **

** _"This radio has been with me since you're 5 years old. it's staying with me till I die!"_ **

** _jeonghan rolled his eyes. when they said the older you become the more childish you will behave, this was the real-life evidence. it's a lost case to keep the argument. his father wouldn't want to lose. as a distraction, the younger yoon raised his arms wide like a scare-crow, swirling around like a high-end model._ **

** _"does it look good on me?"_ **

** _it's rare for his father to buy him something this fancy, so jeonghan was so happy and wanted to show it to the older man to get some praise and make his father proud._ **

** _yoon sanghoon chuckled at the cute antics that were happening across the room. no matter how tall or grown-up jeonghan became, he'd always be the same cheerful 5-year-old boy with infectious laughter in his eyes. his sun and his whole world. _ **

** _he raised both his thumbs up and scrunched his nose, indeed looking so proud. jeonghan giggled back when he got the reaction he wanted._ **

** _"I'd never be able to find something that good for you,"_ **

** _like a cue, the giggle died down in an instant. sanghoon put his hands down when he felt the change of atmosphere to see a frown appear on the young boy's face. he then gulped as he just realized the slip-up he accidentally made._ **

** _the happy atmosphere in the room turned cold at that second. jeonghan watched his father fidget in his position on the floor and suddenly it clicked._ **

** _the padding jacket was from a famous brand, and was definitely expensive. his father, no matter how much he loved jeonghan, wouldn't spend that much money when it could be used to refill the fridge in their kitchen. _ **

** _so there was only one conclusion where this jacket came from._ **

** _with a disgusted face, he quickly took the jacket off and threw it on the sofa. his eyes shifted to the white bag and saw a small white paper which he didn't see earlier. he took it and on each word, each letter, his eyes turned to slit, the more he read it, the angrier he became until he couldn't take it anymore and clenched the white paper._ **

** _"Hannie,"_ **

** _"How could you?" his tone was soft, but the rage behind it couldn't be hidden. he glared at the older man who's now standing up and approaching him warily. _ **

** _"she always cares about you,"_ **

** _"How could you do this to yourself appa?" he narrowed his eyes towards his father's smaller figure in disbelief._ **

** _"do you still meet her?"_ **

** _yoon sanghoon tried to speak, his mouth opened and closed, but couldn't find a word to calm his son. nothing could make the young man understand his perspective, he'd been trying for the last 10 years, but it's all in vain. there's no peace in his heart, what was left was unvented anger. and he couldn't help but feel empathy, pitying his son for still feeling this way. and he felt like he failed as a father._ **

  
  


** _"we didn't," he finally said, "but she texted me, she had a gift for you. you know, she's back from paris, and, and when she saw that jacket, all she could think of was you."_ **

** _jeonghan's face had gotten red by now, he was so in disbelief and infuriated at his father's words. without waiting for another explanation, he shoved the padding jacket forcefully back into the white bag and marched towards the front door with it._ **

** _"Hannie, where are you going??? where are you taking it???"_ **

** _"get this shit out of my sight," _ **

** _in a normal situation, yoon sanghoon would scold him for having a foul mouth, but right now, ethics were thrown out of the window as the father quickly followed his son who was walking in fast speed, his short legs couldn't keep up that made him stumble when he put on his sandal. by the time he succeeded, Jeonghan had already reached the front gate. he ran and stopped his son by his arm, but the white bag was already in the trash bin. his eyes were wide open in shock. _ **

** _"what are you doing?! do you know how expensive it is??" He was roaring._ **

** _"So because it's expensive we have to bow down and throw our pride away?" jeonghan snapped hard in return. His face hardened, he didn't want to lose to his father._ **

** _"I'd rather die than let her come to our lives again."_ **

** _just like that, he pried his arm off his father's grip and walked away. his father kept calling him, but jeonghan paid no heed, pretending to be deaf. an old pain was slowly reopened and he could feel his eyes hot._ **

** _the anger made him tear up, but he's not going to cry. he's not that helpless 10-year-old child anymore. and the woman's presence was nothing but dust to him. so he wouldn't be affected anymore. _ **

** _after walking for he didn't know how long, jeonghan then stopped abruptly. He exhaled hard, and cold smoke came out of his mouth. he rubbed his palms together and blew some hot air to warm them up. he didn't know where to go now. because he left without thinking, he didn't even wear his jacket, no smartphone, no wallet, he cursed himself. jeonghan hugged himself tight, inhaling the cold air and looking up at the red sky. he hoped seungcheol wouldn't mind if he entered his room without permission._ **

  
  



End file.
